This place is painted Blood
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Respuesta al reto Asuna en GGO (KiriAsu)
1. 1

_**.**_

 ** _This Place is painted Blood_**

 _ **.**_

 _1)_

* * *

– Asuna…

La nombrada alzó la vista de la pantalla de su tablet, viendo la figura imponente de su padre que se encontraba frente a ella. Parecía avergonzado y en cierta forma culpable de interrumpirla.

– ¿Que pasa papá? –preguntó, dejando de lado el objeto que había mantenido atada su atención. Miró a su progenitor regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Era de público conocimiento lo mucho que aquella pelirroja amaba a su padre. Pues junto con Koichirou era el gran aliado que tenía dentro de esa casa que muchas veces parecía a punto de engullirla en un agujero negro y solitario.

– Te he notado algo decaída estos días… –siguió diciendo Shouzou con acento preocupado –¿Está todo bien entre Kirigaya kun y tú?

Ella abrió grandes sus ojos por un mero segundo, sorprendida de que él aún pudiera leerla como un libro abierto. Volvió a sonreír asintiendo con efusividad, despejando las dudas del caballero.

– K-Kazuto kun ha estado algo ocupado en su nuevo trabajo, y apenas nos hemos visto…

– Oh… Ya me parecía que existía alguna razón poderosa para que pasaras más tiempo dentro de la casa…

– ¡Eso no es cierto papá! –exclamó soltando un pequeño puchero que hizo reír mucho a su progenitor.

Este le revolvió el cabello con ternura, como solía hacer cuando ella era pequeña –Te había visto tan melancólica últimamente que me tomé cierto atrevimiento…

– Ya no puedes contentarme con toneladas de helado como antes papá… –le dijo haciéndole un mohín –Pero podría dar resultado.

– Tenía eso en mente, querida –le respondió –Y sabiendo lo mucho que actualmente disfrutas los juegos, me tomé la atribución de comprarte uno…

– ¿Tú? –no pudo evitar reír levemente, viendo como la fisonomía del pobre hombre se abochornaba parcialmente.

– ¿Que clase de padre sería sino puedo comprarle algo de agrado a mi pequeña hija?

– Ya no soy pequeña, papá.

– Al caso –la ignoró –Envié a mi secretaria… –Asuna alzó las cejas en escepticismo –A una tienda de videojuegos y le dije que comprara para ti el juego que estuviera en auge en este momento.

– ¿E-Es en serio?

Shouzou asintió con evidente orgullo y sacando su mano izquierda de detrás de si, le entregó un estuche rectangular y delgado de colores sombríos.

– Gun Gale Online… –leyó la pelirroja con asombro –¡Papá! ¡Me compraste un juego de guerra…!- exclamó estupefacta y divertida.

El pobre hombre fue tomado por sorpresa ante la exclamación de la chica, pareció levemente avergonzado –¿No es algo que las chicas como tú jugarían actualmente?

– Realmente no sé… –rió un poco más. Luego poniéndose de pie enlazó el cuello del caballero con un afectuoso abrazo –Pero muchas gracias papá, por pensar en mí.

– Puedo cambiarlo por algo más… delicado si quieres Asuna.

– No –ella meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, amplió la sonrisa – Creo que será divertido.

– Por supuesto, ¿acaso mi hija no era una grandiosa subcomandante que hacía temblar a todo el que la veía por su belleza y velocidad…?

Ella rió asintiendo –No infles mi ego…

.

.

.

Asuna miró online algunos instructivos sobre el juego antes de conectarlo a la consola de su AmuSphere. En realidad se sentía bastante intimidada por lo que había visto: asesinato y muertes a granel… ¿en que estaba pensando su padre cuando decidió adquirir eso?

Volteó a mirarse en el espejo que estaba frente a su cama; se veía inocente y pequeña, con sus mejillas sonrojadas naturalmente, su cabello lacio cayendo sobre sus hombros, y su expresión sosegada de señorita de la alta sociedad. Viéndose así estaba lejos de parecerse a la grandiosa Destello Veloz de SAO, o la atrevida Bersek Healer, que era el apodo del cual renegaba en ALO.

Soltó un suspiro… ¿Inmiscuirse ella sola en un juego post apocalíptico? Quizás lo mejor era hablarle al resto, o quizás a Liz para no hacer inmersión ella sola en un mundo frío y desconocido.

Pero tampoco podía estar dependiendo de otros. Debía hacerse fuerte ¿que acaso no se repetía eso todos los días? No podía seguir tras su amado Kirito kun si no se atrevía a enfrentar nuevos retos.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomó su móvil. Tiempo atrás Kazuto le había instalado varias aplicaciones para que pudiera acceder a algunos sitios de ALO sin necesidad de conectarse. Hablar con Yui era una de ellas.

 _– ¡Mamá!_ –la voz de la pequeña hada se oyó nitidamente desde el aparato al igual que su figura – _¿No te conectarás hoy?_

– Por eso te hablaba Yui…

 _– ¿Tienes mucha tarea?_

Asuna rió silenciosamente –En absoluto, es solo que… probaré un MMORPG nuevo.

 _– ¿Dejarás ALO al igual que papá?_

– ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar viendo el rostro cabizbajo de su pequeña hija virtual – Me haré un PJ nuevo, en verdad no quiero perder mis items solo por entrar a un otro juego de realidad virtual.

 _– Oh, entiendo. ¿Papá lo sabe?_

– En realidad no considero necesario decirle, está tan ocupado con su nuevo trabajo que no quiero sumarle otra preocupación.

 _– Mamá, puedo acompañarte a ese nuevo juego si quieres… ¿cómo se llama?_

– Ni de chiste Yui chan, ese no es lugar para que una pequeña e inocente niña ande sola… – vio la mueca irónica que se coló en las facciones de la adorable pixie y agregó a regañadientes –Se llama Gun Gale Online, GGO.

 _– ¿GGO…? ¡Mamá ese el juego que…!_

– ¿Qué? –Asuna preguntó con verdadera curiosidad notando que su hija de pronto empezó a reír con suma gracia interrumpiéndose a si misma.

 _– Es muy famoso mamá, si eres lo suficientemente buena puedes ganar dinero…_ –le dijo escondiendo los detalles jugosos que estuvo a punto de develar.

– ¿En verdad? Quiero decir, es extraño.

 _– A algunos jugadores les funciona muy bien… Papá podría hacer una fortuna si se lo propusiera…_

– ¿Qué estas diciendo Yui chan? No digas tonterías –meneó la cabeza antes de sonreírle con ternura compartiendo su gesto por algunos segundos. Luego guardó silencio poniéndose seria –Serán solo unos pocos días, y siempre sabes que puedes encontrarme aquí ¿está bien? De todas formas al no convertir mi cuenta de ALO intentaré conectarme luego de que regrese de GGO.

 _– No te preocupes._

– Es que voy a echarte de menos… –le confesó con pesar. A lo que la pixie reaccionó con su característica sonrisa.

 _– ¡Ve a patear muchos traseros mamá!_

– ¡Yui no hables así, no es correcto en un niña! –como toda respuesta la pequeña hada soltó una carcajada divertida –Y ni una sola palabra de esto a Kirito kun ¿de acuerdo?

 _– No creo que haga falta…_

– ¿Eh?

 _– Que no se olviden de mí._

– Nunca Yui chan, tú eres nuestra pequeña hija. De tanto…

 _– Ayudaré a Leafa chan y al resto. Cuídate mamá._

– Me conectaré en un rato para verte.

Yui alzó su mano a través de la pantalla y la sacudió en señal de despedida, antes de que se desconectara automaticamente.

Asuna dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa de noche. Se reclinó en su amplia cama, y luego de colocarse el AmuSphere en su cabeza, y de que buscara una posición cómoda, esperó los pocos segundos a que el artefacto terminara de cargar y con voz resuelta exclamó.

 _– ¡Link Start!_

.

.

.

 _Anna_ caminó en medio de esa ciudad en ruinas. Espantada del mundo post apocalíptico que la recibió apenas abrió los ojos en la plataforma de inicio, ocultó lo mejor que pudo su pavor y se perdió por esa calle trasera rumbo a ninguna parte.

– ¡Hey bombón! ¿necesitas ayuda?

– ¡Dejaría que me llenaras el corazón de plomo si eres tú quien me dispara…!

– ¡Puedes enfundar mi pistola ahora mismo si lo deseas, preciosa!

Apretó el paso asqueada ante las insinuaciones de las que era objeto. Una de las tiendas al costado del camino aún conservaba su frente de vidrio por lo que se miró preguntándose internamente a que se debía tanto piropo.

… y casi que deseó no haberlo hecho. Su avatar tenía un aspecto escandaloso. _¿En verdad las mujeres debían de lucir tan desvestidas en ese horrendo lugar?_ Se tocó las mejillas intentando reconocerse en el reflejo; su piel era en extremo pálida, sus ojos color miel seguían igual de grandes y luminosos como los de su yo real, cejas delgadas se pronunciaban en un delicado arco sobre sus parpados. La nariz pequeña y respingada junto a esos labios carnosos y provocativos creaban una agraciada armonía en aquel rostro de óvalo perfecto.

Sin embargo el resto de su cuerpo no era mucho mejor, su pecho estaba parcialmente cubierto y se adivinaba sin recato bajo el escote del top rojo que apenas contenía tanta voluptuosidad. Su cintura diminuta daba lugar a la irreverente curva de su cadera enfundada por una minifalda muy corta y ceñida, estaba segura que ésta marcaba plenamente sus formas mientras caminaba. Medias grises y botas negras terminaban de crear el infartante efecto general sobre sus largas piernas desnudas.

Sin embargo cuando volvió a mirarse, descubrió con horror el detalle que tontamente había pasado por alto antes… su cabello largo, su hermoso cabello mandarina había sido cruelmente sacrificado en un corte moderno y sexy, dejando su nuca al descubierto. Los mechones laterales, más largos que los de atrás, caían enmarcando su rostro con gracia en una lluvia de miel. Al menos daba gracias de conservar su color natural, quizás este era ligeramente más claro pero se asemejaba bastante al suyo.

– Parezco una cualquiera… –hizo un puchero con sus labios rojos y se irguió en tanto tironeaba el ruedo de su falda, y con su otra mano se tocaba consternada su corto cabello.

Oyó pasos detrás y descubrió un grupo de hombres que silbaban en su dirección. No era buena idea detenerse en un lugar desierto estando desarmada. Les mostró su mejor cara de pocos amigos y apretó el paso en dirección al norte, el grupo siguió tras ella a una considerable distancia pero diciéndole miles de atrocidades y comentarios de doble sentido.

A lo lejos diviso un puente que cruzaba la calle y se concentró en caminar rápido diciéndose que una vez que llegara a lo que quedaba de las escaleras, correría hacia el otro lado y se apresuraría a perderles el rastro. Por lo menos hasta que consiguiera un arma y pudiera hacerles frente.

Iba tan ciega a su deseo de poner distancia entre ella y sus perseguidores, que cuando alcanzó la escalera se chocó con otro cuerpo que venia descendiendo, perdiendo ambos momentáneamente el equilibrio. Ella fue la primera en recuperarlo gracias a que el desconocido sostuvo con delicadeza sus hombros.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz masculina sonó amable y consternada.

Alzó sus ojos en su dirección viendo a un simpático joven de complexión delgada y vestido de verde militar que cortésmente esperaba su respuesta.

– Estoy bien, gracias –le sonrió en agradecimiento, estudiándolo rápidamente; alto, delgado, tez blanca, ojos marrones, cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta de caballo. Tenía un aire sosegado y muy tranquilo.

– Vi que unos hombres te perseguían… –le comentó en voz baja –¿Eres nueva en el juego, verdad? –ella asintió sintiéndose avergonzada –Jeje, tomaste la dirección equivocada. Normalmente cuando sales de la plataforma de inicio, debes tomar el camino contrario, allí encontraras muchas tiendas de armas, y la oficina central donde puedes informarte e inscribirte para el próximo torneo…

– Oh… supongo que hice todo al revés –rió también.

Los silbidos volvieron a oírse y ambos se dieron cuenta que el grupejo de antes les hubo dado alcance.

La muchacha frunció el ceño con fastidio.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– ¿Eh?

– Tu nombre, ¿cual es tu nombre? Yo soy Spiegel.

– Ah, etto… soy A-Anna.

– Bien Anna, conozco un atajo por allí para perder a esos idiotas ¿me acompañas?

– Con todo gusto.

.

.

.

Corrieron una calle cuesta arriba, y Asuna se dio cuenta que su avatar era liviano y ligero casi como su versión de ALO. Luego de correr media cuadra más, Spiegel divisó un lugar donde rentaban motos (más tarde descubrió que en realidad se llamaban Buggys) y sin detenerse a preguntarle rentó un vehículo y con un gesto le instó a que subiera detrás de si, lo que la muchacha hizo sin perder tiempo, para luego arrancar a toda velocidad, tomando una diagonal y finalmente perderlos de vista.

Anna (y ese era el nombre que había elegido para su avatar, luego de que aprendiera que no debía usar su nombre real en el mundo virtual) sostenía los hombros delgados de Spiegel mientras viajaban a gran velocidad, el aire picándole el rostro le trajo cierta ola de añoranza, como cuando acostumbraba a viajar en la moto de su novio, y sin previo aviso se quitaba el casco para sentir la velocidad del aire golpeando sus mejillas y revoloteando sus largos cabellos, en tanto se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de Kazuto y apoyaba la mejilla contra su espalda sintiéndolo suave y tibio. Y amaba enterrar los dedos en su pecho bajo la chaqueta, a sabiendas que lo provocaba sin remordimientos, entonces cuando llegaban a destino él siempre la regañaba por quitarse el casco a mitad de camino y por ponerse cariñosa cuando no tenia forma de corresponderle…

Sin embargo desde que Kikuoka san lo había contratado para el nuevo trabajo, apenas y le ponía atención. Por supuesto Asuna no se quejaba ni interfería con sus responsabilidades, entendía el lugar que le tocaba aunque a veces se sentía demasiado sola…

– Hey, que ya hemos llegado…- Spiegel le tocó la mano con cuidado de no sobresaltarla.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –se bajó del vehículo observando el enorme edificio de tintes futuristas donde se habían detenido.

– Pues primero para que puedas inscribirte, llegas tarde para el Bullets of Bullets pero existen algunos encuentros cortos para probar tu nivel y entrenar…

– ¿Probar mi nivel?

– Te lo explicaré adentro, además que debes conseguir un arma…

– Ah, es que yo… no tengo ni la más remota idea de eso… –se excusó con pena revolviendo su corto cabello.

– Yo… bueno puedo ayudarte con eso, si no me consideras demasiado invasivo… – miró hacia otro lado mientras le hablaba –No es muy habitual encontrar una hermosa mujer divagando sola por estos lugares, y por alguna razón puedes creer que quiero ligar contigo, así que no deseo incomodarte.

Anna rió levemente, y le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro –Si hubiera creído eso, no hubiera aceptado montarme contigo en un…

– Buggy – completó él sonriendo, luego extendió la mano hacia adelante como cediéndole el paso –Después de ti.

Ella asintió y adoptando una pose altiva que le sentaba de maravilla entró al lugar. A medida que sus propios pasos la guiaban al centro de la inmensa plataforma sus hermosos ojos color miel se iban abriendo de asombro ante lo que veía.

Casi que podía decir que era la única chica en ese lugar. Y eso le gustó sobremanera.

.

.

.

– Allí debes poner tu nombre y tu dirección.

– ¿Real?

– Bueno, es lo que dice ahí, Anna.

Ella lo miró como pidiéndole privacidad a lo que Spiegel se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

 _'Que extraño, es la primera vez que veo que un juego te pide los datos personales…'_ pensó la pelirroja dudando. Pero si su padre había insistido que era un juego de mucho prestigio, obviamente también debería de ser seguro. Y Asuna estaba convencida de que el caballero no la expondría a un nuevo peligro.

De un rápido impulso completó la ficha y le dio al aceptar.

– ¿Terminaste?

Anna se giró hacia el costado y se acercó a su reciente compañero que la esperaba con un par de refrescos en las manos.

– No te preocupes – refirió viendo el rostro desencajado de la chica y tendiéndole la bebida –Como aquí también puedes ganar dinero, necesitan de todos tus datos para las transferencias bancarias…

Eso hizo que los ojos miel de la pelirroja se iluminaran ¿Acaso Yui no le había dicho que podrías ganar dinero? Era obvio, entonces porque debía llenar tantas formas.

– Y ahora necesitas un arma, ¿tienes idea…?

– No –lo cortó antes de que continuara. Desplegó el menú y observó el crédito que le habían asignado –Y con esta cantidad dudo que pueda obtener algo interesante…

– Es el saldo que le dan a todos los ingresantes.

Ella sorbió despreocupadamente de la pajilla de su refresco, notando por el rabillo del ojo que un par de sujetos la estaban mirando con obvias intenciones.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de ganar dinero fácil?

– Si la hay pero no sé si será fácil para ti.

– Deja que sea yo quien decida eso.

– Como gustes.

.

.

.

– ¡Realmente eres increíble! ¿Sabes que antes de ti una muchacha se llevó una enorme fortuna con este juego?– el joven castaño exclamó alborozado mirando con respeto a la hermosa pelirroja que con una gran sonrisa de orgullo miraba el pequeño monto que había obtenido.

– ¿Sí? ¿También en _Untouchable_?–preguntó modulando en un perfecto inglés –Bueno, es que no es un juego tan dificil.

– ¿No?– volteó a ver la enorme fachada del imponente juego y al NPC pistolero que seguía repitiendo como un mantra _'Hey loser, come on!'_ y más allá la legión de estupefactos hombres que se había reunido para verla actuar. Obviamente nadie creyó que la belleza que tenía al lado sería dueña de una velocidad y agilidad asombrosa, haciéndose acredora de 150.000 créditos, lo cual no era poco. –Eres increíble Anna, parecías volar allí dentro.

– Por favor, no ha sido nada– manifestó con su ya típica expresión avergonzada. Y es que en verdad no había sido nada de otro mundo, el minijuego era bastante lógico; se basaba en ser veloz y ágil, y predecir las acciones del pistolero. Y luego tratar de evitar las balas que como lluvia se precipitaban sobre quien osaba acercarse. Aunque también poseía una trampa, y Asuna la habia adivinado y ganó a pesar de ello.

– Eres genial –La voz de Spiegel salió con otro tono ahora, más ronca y pausada como si hubiera descubierto algo. Más cuando Asuna lo miró éste le devolvió la expresión calmada y sosegada de siempre.

– ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado? –le preguntó arqueando las cejas.

– Yo no, pero fui testigo de como ganaron la fortuna anterior. La chica era rápida, pero no tanto como tú.

– Vaya, estoy deseando conocerla.

– Y lo harás, ella participa en el Bullet of Bullets, y es una de las favoritas junto a mi amiga Sinon.

– Pensé que no había muchas mujeres aquí.

–No las hay realmente. Por eso cuando aparece alguna, siempre se trata de una maravilla, como es tu caso.

– Por favor – sonrió y luego hizo sus hombros hacia atrás haciendo sonar sus músculos tensos –Ahora ¿porque no salimos de aquí? Me siento como carne en exhibición.

El joven miró por sobre su hombro y entendió porqué lo decía. El grupo de hombres que veía anteriormente a la pelirroja se hubo multiplicado en gran manera. Algunos le silvaban desvergonzadamente, y otros le gritaban obcenidades varias. Se sintió asqueado por tal muestra de testosterona y resopló indignado.

– Vamos por tu arma, el primer paso de importancia si quieres sobrevivir en este juego.

– Estoy de acuerdo.

.

.

.

– La Beretta px4 Storm tiene un buen diseño y un cañón giratorio –Le explicaba el castaño señalándole la pistola en el monitor y el precio. Asuna lo veía con ojos grandes y sorprendidos –¿O que tal esta SIG-sauer P226? Tiene una capacidad de 15 tiros, y es una de las mejores armas de combate que existen.

– Pero, también me gusta la Walther P99... –manifestó volviéndose hacia la otra pistola que decía, cuyo diseño quizás era un poco más llamativo a juzgar por el calado delicado de la culata.

– Realmente no es algo que yo elegiría para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo...– murmuró en voz baja pero ella lo ignoró.

Asuna observó su elección y de un rápido impulso, presionó el botón de compra, luego apoyo la palma sobre el holograma designado para que concretara la transacción. Al segundo siguiente tenía el arma materializada entre sus manos. Un arma pequeña en comparación de otras, elegante y mortal. Una _Walther p99_ que se sentía demasiado grande, y extraña a su tacto.

– Es más pesada de lo que creí ¿no dijiste que era ligera? –la tomó con sus dos manos y la inspeccionó torpemente.

– ¿Con qué la estás comparando?

– Olvídalo– ella sonrió y alzando la pistola la aproximó a su rostro mientras separaba un poco las piernas y apuntaba a un enemigo imaginario _'Lo que diría mi padre si me viera, o los chicos... ¿que pensaría Kirito kun?'_

– En primer lugar tranquilízate Jessie James –le dijo a modo de broma –Este no es un polígono de tiro –le tocó el hombro –Estás muy tensa, debes relajarte.

– Nunca tuve un arma en mis manos.

– Te acostumbrarás, todos lo hacen. Ahora es un buen momento para ir a un polígono de tiro y liberar tensiones.

– Eso suena bien para mí.

.

.

.

Tiempo después Asuna se encontraba examinándose a si misma. Con su vestido rojo de escote redondo y profundo, falda diminuta que apenas le tapaba los inmencionables, y la chaqueta negra de cuero que le llegaba a la cintura. Sus piernas seguían igual de desnudas cubiertas por las botas cortas, y las medias grises que la estilizaban en gran manera.

– Te ves bien –sonó la voz a su lado, y ella se sonrojó al hallarse descubierta viéndose.

– Me siento como si estuviera en exhibición.

– Es que realmente pareces estar en exhibición.

– ¡Eso no ayuda! ¿Sabes?

El joven castaño soltó una risita y alzó las manos pidiéndole perdón. La miró levemente como quien hace un examen rápido a algo y le sonrió con confianza -Te ves muy bien Anna. Creo que podrías distraer fácilmente a tu enemigo.

– ¡No es esa mi idea! –Exclamó volviendo a sonrojarse.

– Lo sé, solo no podía dejar de decirlo –rió otra vez mientras volvían a adentrarse al edificio imponente del que salieron antes –¿Entonces te quedó claro todo lo que te expliqué, verdad?

– Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... –suspiró resignada.

– Con la práctica verás que tengo razón –le dijo mientras caminaban dentro de las instalaciones. No habia mucha gente a sus alrededores. La causa era las múltiples pantallas ubicadas en lugares estratégicos, y los jugadores reunidos ante éstas viendo algo con muchisima atención.

Asuna caminó con bastante curiosidad y se detuvo ante una de las pantallas notando con desagrado, como los que estaban allí dejaban de ver el visor para mirarla a ella con atención y hasta admiración. Soltó un suspiro resignado e hizo de cuenta que aquello era de lo más normal del mundo. La pantalla reproducía en esos momentos la imagen de una preciosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos amatistas que corría esquivando las balas con extrema agilidad.

– ¡En verdad es muy rápida!

– Y muy hermosa, aunque un poco huraña.

– ¿La conoces?

– Vi como ganó _Untouchable_ , además que tiene una legión de fanáticos. Y junto con Sinon sama son las grandes favoritas del concurso.

Asuna observó hacia su costado oyendo los cuchicheos con curiosidad. Volteó a mirar la pantalla reconociendo que en el verdad esa mujer de cabello negro se veía hermosa e implacable. Sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente orgullosa de encontrar a alguien de su mismo género digna de admiración.

– Aquí estabas, no te distraigas– Spiegel le susurró al oído golpeándole el hombro con suavidad. Ella se giró en el preciso instante en que la mujer de la pantalla desenfundaba un elegante sable de luz, y con su hoja delgada frenaba las balas que le lanzaban como si estuviera sujetando un escudo frente a ella. Un coro de exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración siguió a su accionar, en tanto Asuna se concentraba en salir del medio de toda esa gente y seguír a su reciente amigo, quien se dirigía otra vez a una zona donde monitores más pequeños se encontraban abiertos al uso público.

– ¿Que era eso de allá?– le preguntó señalándole el torneo que se reproducía en los televisores gigantes.

– Oh, te refieres al Bullet of Bullets. Es un torneo PvP, en otras palabras es un duelo donde todos compiten contra todos para clasificar. Ahora está en la fase preliminar... –ella lo miró con ojos grandes y expectantes. Él adivinó su gesto –Lamentablemente llegas tarde para anotarte, Anna.

– ¿No hay posibilidad?– preguntó con decepción, diciéndose para sí que sería lindo encontrar otras chicas dentro del juego. Quizás a esa hermosa guerrera de largo cabello negro y pedirle algunos consejos. Spiegel le había ayudado mucho, pero no era lo mismo que compartir dudas o consejos con alguien del mismo sexo. Sobretodo a la hora de explicarle el manejo del arma, él había colocado caballerosamente sus manos en las muñecas de ella mientras le enseñaba como apuntar. Fue un gesto de lo más impersonal, pero hasta la fecha ningún chico que no fuera su querido Kirito le había puesto un dedo encima, se sentía raro. Él le había dicho también que debía que tranquilizarse para disparar, ya que su ritmo cardíaco dependía de cuan certera quería ser. Por supuesto eso era aún más difícil de lograr; sobretodo porque cada vez que disparaba una bala, la inercia la hacía irse para atrás, y el golpeteo que sufrían sus manos ante la violencia del disparo era una sensación que hasta ese momento le perduraba. En verdad manipular un arma de fuego se sentía en extremo raro y fascinante.

– No hay posibilidad, lo siento –le dijo el joven castaño encogiéndose de hombros –Pero para quienes aún no se sienten listos de participar en el BoB, o para los que empiezan existe este pequeño torneo... –así diciendo tocó la pantalla y una ventana holografica se abrió ante ella –Esto se llama _Battle Special_ , consiste en un pequeño entrenamiento, y luego enfrentarte a un duelo con seis retadores.

– ¿También es PvP?

– Todo aquí es player versus player, es uno de los rasgos característicos de Gun Gale Online... Entonces que dices ¿te anotas?

Asuna ni lo pensó, antes de que él acabara de hablar ya había apoyado su palma pequeña dando su confirmación para participar de aquel evento.

.

.

.

Kazuto Kirigaya se sentó en su cama, era noche cerrada y allá afuera se desataba una ventisca de agua y nieve. Estaba cansado, a esa hora de la noche las presiones del día (de la escuela, su vida diaria, y las exigencias del juego que estaba explorando) lo consumían de tal manera que sentía que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo, luego de tres días exhaustivos donde apenas había visto a su preciosa novia en la escuela, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que hubo hablado con ella, por lo que tomó su móvil para saludarle.

Miró la pantalla viendo como sonaba una y otra vez _'¿Será demasiado tarde...?'_ se preguntó con decepción mientras se pasaba la mano sobre sus cansados ojos grises, cuando estaba por cortar un sonriente y algo pálido rostro apareció frente a él en su móvil.

 _– ¡Kirito kun...! ¡Hola!_

– ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Dormías? –le preguntó con suavidad notando su aspecto y sintiéndose un poco más despierto ahora que la veía. Asuna tenía su cabello atado en una coleta baja, una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa pastel parte de su pijama de dos piezas. Se veía luminosa y alegre, aunque las ojeras bajo sus ojos color miel denunciaba un arduo cansancio.

 _– Aún no, terminaba mi tarea para mañana._

– Vaya niña aplicada –se burló sonriendo al ver el puchero conque ella le respondió.

 _– ¿Que tal tu trabajo? ¿Descansas?_

– Descanso tanto como puedo, mamá – rió levemente. Luego la miró fijo bebiendo de su gestos, de su apariencia siempre impecable, del rubor apenas perceptible en sus mejillas –Te extraño –le soltó con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

Asuna se sonrojó aunque no ocultó la vista de esos ojos grises que la veían con la misma ternura y cariño de hace ya poco más de un año desde ese primer beso dentro del castillo flotante.

 _– También te extraño Kirito kun_ –le respondió con idéntico acento, su voz muy suave como si fuera a decir algo más.

– No veo la hora de terminar con esto... –le confesó soltando un suspiro.

 _– ¿Tienes problemas en tu trabajo? Puedo ayudarte..._

– No –le interrumpió tajante. Luego su gesto ceñudo se suavizó –Ya hemos discutido esto ¿quien cuidaría de Yui?

 _– Yui chan puede cuidarse sola, es una niña grande y muy responsable_ –le dijo con orgullo mal disimulado, a lo que él soltó una risita.

– ¿Entonces vas a verme?

 _– ¿En dónde?_

– ¡Asuna entré al torneo de...! ¿No me estás siguiendo?

 _– ¿Ehhh...? ¡Ah sí, sí! Ya sabes estoy un poco desorientada a estas horas..._

– Sí, y yo aquí molestándote. Ve a dormir...

 _– ¡No me molestas!Adoro platicar contigo, sobretodo en estos últimos tiempos donde nos hemos visto tan poco..._

– Lo sé, lo sé. Y te lo compensaré pronto lo prometo. Me pegaré tanto a ti como una garrapata, que luego me rogarás que te deje respirar...

– _Eres un tonto, jamás podría cansarme de tenerte cerca Kirito kun..._

– Y lo sabes ¿cierto? Llegará el día cuando ya no tengamos que separarnos nunca más. Y podremos hablar largas horas de la madrugada vistiendo pijama... o nada... Lo que tú prefieras...

 _– ¡Pervertido!_ –ocultó la risa tras su mano y se acercó un poco más a la pantalla de modo que pudiera ver sus ojos color miel – _Espero ansiosa que llegue ese día, solo no me hagas esperar demasiado..._

– No lo haré– susurró –Si lo que más deseo es poder pasar todo el tiempo del mundo contigo.

– _Baka, mira que ponerte romántico a esta hora de la madrugada._

– No es mi culpa que mi novia sea tan hermosa que me quede como idiota mirándola y diciendo cuanta tontería se me venga a la cabeza...

– _Kirito kun..._

– Te quiero Asuna, ve a dormir. Esto acabará pronto.

– _También te quiero. Oyasumi._

Ella hizo un gesto con su mano y la comunicación se cortó. Kazuto observó la pantalla muerta de su móvil antes de soltar un suspiro. Se quitó las zapatillas con sus propios pies y aún vestido se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre la cama. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y poniéndose de costado sintiendo como la tormenta golpeteaba contra los vidrios de la ventana se quedó parcialmente dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Hablar con Asuna siempre traía aquella consecuencia de paz y serenidad a su espíritu. Sin duda la bella muchacha desconocía el grado de poder que tenía sobre el ánimo del espadachín.

.

.

.

\- ¡Felicidades por tu triunfo!- un violento golpe en su hombro lo tomó por sorpresa antes de girarse a su costado y ver quien lo había provocado. La joven francotiradora de cabello aguamarina le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Gracias Sinon, felicidades a ti también -le respondió volviendo su atención a lo que veía antes de ser interrumpido.

\- Te dije que iba a clasificar para llenarte de balas -afirmó la peliverde con una sonrisa de superioridad. Sin embargo su acompañante no parecía haberla escuchado. Veía con atención la pantalla frente a ambos donde un enfrentamiento se llevaba a cabo entre un militar imponente y una ágil pelirroja -Oh, veo que el _Battle Special_ dejará algo bueno esta vez.

\- _¿Battle Special?_ \- repitió viendo de reojo a la francotiradora la cual asintió energicamente antes de volver a la pantalla.

\- El _Battle Special_ es un torneo para principiantes, o aspirantes al _BoB_. Los que no se sienten muy seguros de sus niveles dentro del juego participan de ese mini torneo para adquirir experiencia...- comentó alzando su dedo índice -Normalmente los ganadores de este evento se encuentran preparados para participar del próximo _Bullet of Bullets_...- miró la pantalla con curiosidad viendo como la grácil pelirroja de antes desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para aparecer detrás de su oponente y a quemarropa dispararle en la nuca. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa -¡Woah, si que es rápida!

\- ¡Anna hime es genial...!

\- ¡Y tan hermosa! ¡Con gusto dejaría que descargue su Walther p99 sobre mí...!

\- ...Y yo sería feliz de que ella enfundara mi arma...

Ambos miraron a donde las voces provenían. Dos hombres de anteojos oscuros y armamento imponente cuchicheaban entre si ajenos al par de jóvenes que los veían con reprobación. Sinon hizo un gesto de desagradó y comentó algo inaudible mientras chasqueba la lengua.

\- ¿Anna Hime?- preguntó su acompañante en voz alta, y recién entonces los dos militares repararon en _ellas_.

\- ¡Kirito chan!- exclamó el más osado, rascándose la nuca nervioso.

El aludido peinó su largo cabello hacia un lado y se tocó la mejilla -Estaban hablando de esa chica -señaló con un gesto la pantalla donde la mencionada pelirroja besaba su arma antes de guardarla en su cinturón.

\- ¡Oh es que Anna Hime es genial!- exclamó el otro, perdiendo aparentemente la compostura -Es tan hermosa, y peligrosa... una mujer de pocas palabras y de armas tomar.

\- ¿Anna Hime?- repitió Sinon con perplejidad abriendo sus ojos mientras la cámara enfocaba a la nombrada en unas tomas osadas que sin duda a ella no la favorecerían nunca.

\- O Anna, _The Princess_. No sé quien le haya puesto ese apodo pero así la conocen en el _Battle Special_... Hermosa y peligrosa, es como todos la definen. Se abrió camino sola y desafió a cuanto jugador se le pusiera en frente gracias a su agilidad y velocidad... En poco tiempo su forma de actuar se hizo famosa...

\- ¿Y esa es?- Kirito preguntó con curiosidad.

A lo que ambos militares le respondieron con idéntica sonrisa lasciva -El ataque directo.

Sinon volvió a decir algo entre dientes que sonó a '¡Imbéciles!' y dándoles la espalda, se alejó de ellos para tomarse un descanso. Su acompañante de largo cabello negro se mantuvo un poco más estudiando a esa linda pelirroja que acaparaba todas las pantallas del salón. La observó con detenimiento diciéndose a si mismo que en verdad era muy bonita, y no se debía solo a sus labios rojos y llenos, sus ojos grandes de color miel, o su cuerpo similar a un reloj de arena... Había algo en su corto cabello entre castaño y anaranjado que le resultaba familiar. Y más aún con ese gesto ceñudo que oscureció aquel pálido semblante cuando se dio cuenta que una de aquellas molestas cámaras voladoras estaba enfocándola. Kirito alzó sus cejas cuando la muchacha, Anna o como sea que se llamara, tomó su revolver de la cintura y apuntando al impertinente objeto volador le disparó sin titubear. Muy pronto todas las pantallas del gran salón se volvieron oscuras al haber perdido la señal de transmisión.

\- ¡Vaya que tiene carácter!- comentó uno de los improvisados compañeros del pelinegro soltando una divertida carcajada.

Pronto la imagen se restableció mostrando la espalda de la chica mientras se alejaba por el desierto.

\- ¿Imaginas lo que debe ser ese fuego en _otras_ circunstancias más... placenteras?

\- ¿En una lucha contra cuerpo? Daría lo que fuera para que imponga su férrea voluntad dentro de mi cama.

Kirito los observó de soslayo con ojos entrecerrados frunciendo los labios para no soltar ningún comentario ácido.

\- Pero hey, ¿puedes decirme dónde hallar otra mujer semejante? ¿Con tanta fuerza de carácter, ágil y veloz como un destello...?

 _Destello._

 _Destello..._

Y esa palabra tabú para él hizo un quiebre en su mente de tal forma que se dio la vuelta poniéndose extremadamente pálido. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde Sinon se encontraba pero sin verla realmente pues había convocado con rapidez la ventana de su menú.

\- ¿Kirito?- Sinon lo llamó con curiosidad, pero antes de decir algo más la silueta delicada del joven de hermoso cabello negro desapareció ante sus ojos.

Sí, había cerrado sesión.

.

.

.

\- ¡Yui!- Kazuto salía de la habitación ignorando los gritos histéricos de Aki, su enfermera quien le pedía que volviera con ella. Veía la pantalla de su móvil casi con desesperación -¡Contesta!

- _¡Papa!_ -la pequeña pixie apareció frente a él con su sonrisa característica.

\- ¿Tu mamá se encuentra en ALO?

 _\- ¿Ehhh...? ¿Papa que clase de pregunta es esa?_

\- ¡Yui solo dime dónde está Asuna!

 _\- ¡Estoy aquí, no tienes que gritarle a la niña...!_

Y Kazuto volvió a respirar con alivio al ver el rostro de la hermosa Undine de cabello azul a través de su móvil.

 _\- Bien ¿que te pasa?-_ sonó la demandante voz de Asuna desde el otro lado de la línea.

Él se apoyó contra una pared dentro del hospital donde todavía se encontraba y se permitió reír con evidente vergüenza - Nada, una tontería sin razón evidente cruzó por mi cabeza y necesitaba oírte.

\- _¿Qué? No te oí bien._

\- Nada, que te quiero. Y te extraño.

* * *

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Primera parte del reto que organizamos con las escritoras de este lindo fandom titulado Asuna en GGO (o KiriAsu en GGO)_

 _Inicialmente este iba a ser un one shot, pero viendo que las páginas se acumulaban sobremanera decidí dividirlo en dos. La siguiente parte vendrá pronto (espero)_

 _¿Quien diría que llegaría el día donde investigaría sobre armas para escribir una historia? Loco, muy loco._

 _Anyway, gracias por leer, comentarios se agradecen!_

 _Sumi Chan_

 _-Spiegel era el amigo de Sinon, muajaja creo que ya saben a donde apunto con eso xD_


	2. 2

_**.**_

 _ **~This Place is painted Blood~**_

 _ **.**_

 _~Dedicado a Tiifa de Chocolate que sé que ha esperado con mucha ilusión este capítulo. ¡Aquí lo tienes guapa!_

 _~Y a Sandra por su reciente cumpleaños. Perdón por tardarme, pero ya lo dice el dicho: mas vale tarde que nunca._

 _._

* * *

 _2)_

− ¡Mamá eso estuvo cerca!

Asuna Undine suspiró con evidente alivio y sobrevoló hacia una de las praderas de ALO. El tibio sol caía sobre ella mientras se recogía el cabello con nerviosismo.

−No entiendo que pasó –comentó tirándose sobre el césped como si de verdad estuviera agotada. De hecho, así era, agotada mentalmente y cansada.

Yui pasó sobre ella con una sonrisa, y se mantuvo en el aire agitando sus pequeñas alas. Sonreía.

−Mamá debes tener más cuidado si no quieres que papá te descubra…−la nombrada resopló –Si antes no lo descubres tú…

− ¿Qué dices Yui?

− ¡Que te extrañé! –la pequeña hada se asentó en el pecho de la muchacha y tomó un largo mechón de su cabello azul y lo besó con devoción –Ten mucho cuidado ¿está bien?. He estado monitoreando tus movimientos dentro del juego, puede ser peligroso.

−¿Peligroso? –repitió.

Yui pensó por un momento. Eso significaba que su padre aun no le había comentado nada de las muertes que ocurrieron en esos días. Sonrió restándole importancia –No es nada, mamá. Y ya que estas aquí ¿si buscamos alguna misión para hacer juntas?

− ¡Es una gran idea cariño!

Asuna Undine se levantó con ánimos e invocando sus alas aguamarina, se perdió en el cielo infinito siendo seguida de cerca por Yui quien mostraba lo feliz que estaba de tener a la joven junto a si con aquella enorme sonrisa en la cara.

.

.

.

La noche había caído en aquel lugar. Yui, en su forma humana, observó la luz de la luna que entraba a hurtadillas por la ventana. No estaban en su casa del piso 22, pero la lujosa residencia que sus padres adquirieron en Yggdrasil, servía para el propósito de tener un hogar. Y la niña se sentía parte de esa familia. Volteó de su lugar en la ventana.

− ¿Mama no crees que la luna se ve bonita esta noche?

Pero su pregunta murió apenas la pronunció. Allí tendida en el largo sillón de tres cuerpos se encontraba la joven de cabello azul dormitando levemente con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo al descuido, sus manos colgaban y parecía a punto de caer si no se acomodaba.

La niña sonrió con ternura. Corrió hasta la habitación que sus padres compartían y volvió con una ligera manta en tonos esmeralda, la abrió entre sus manitas y cubrió con ella a la joven, haciendo evidente esfuerzo de no despertarla.

\- En verdad luces cansada mamá, te has esforzado mucho en ese juego…−susurró tocándole la mejilla –Pero cada vez se pone más peligroso, me sentiría más segura si dejaras de jugarlo o si se lo dijeras a papá…

De pronto las pupilas azules parpadearon y la Undine se sentó parpadeando de sueño, reprimió un bostezo al ver a la pequeña –Yui, no debiste dejar que me durmiera.

−Luces agotada mamá.

Asuna rió brevemente, y alcanzando la mano blanca de Yui la asió hasta que la sentó en sus rodillas −¿Por qué no me quedo aquí y dormimos juntas?

Los ojos grises de la niña se agrandaron ilusionados −¿En verdad? ¡Pero tienes clases mañana!

−No importa ¿Hacemos una piyamada solo de chicas?

La sonrisa agradecida que le dio Yui, junto a su abrazo asfixiante, le demostró que había hecho una gran –gran− elección.

.

.

.

−Escucha Kirigaya-kun, vuelves a hacer lo mismo de esta tarde y juro que te clavaré una aguja en el ojo.

El aludido miró a su enfermera por sobre su hombro mientras se colocaba la chaqueta, la ignoró soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

−Ya te pedí perdón.

−No me dijiste que te pasó.

−No tiene importancia.

−Si la tiene, saliste como un loco disparado por la puerta.

−Me equivoqué ¿está bien? Creí ver a alguien conocido, y quería advertirle…

−Tus pulsaciones subieron mucho, y tu ritmo cardíaco también.

−Fue un error ya te dije… −se dio la vuelta para mirarla con evidente agotamiento –Aki-san ¿será posible que me dejes ir a descansar?

La mujer sonrió disculpándose en tanto procedía a apagar los artefactos y se preparaba para hacer el acostumbrado reporte diario –Buenas noches Kirigaya-kun ¿vienes mañana a la misma hora?

Él se detuvo un momento tallándose el ojo –Llegaré un poco más tarde, tengo algo importante que hacer antes.

\- Bueno, que descanses.

El muchacho le hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza y salió.

.

.

.

La tarde había caído en un santiamén, los alumnos que se quedaban hasta después de hora salían apresuradamente para no soportar el frío de allá afuera. Él estaba recostado contra el paredón viendo la pantalla de su teléfono, el mensaje que sus ojos leían tenía quince minutos de haber llegado. _Ya estamos saliendo._

Oyó pasos que se acercaban y distinguió a Rika y a Keiko que salían presurosas.

−¡Hey espérenme! –sonó una conocida voz detrás de las muchachas quienes riendo apretaron el paso alejándose.

−Buena suerte− le siseó la castaña guiñándole el ojo al espectador que esperaba fuera antes de correr como loca junto a Keiko.

−¡Oigan!... –volvió a gritar la voz con confusión.

Pero apenas iba a poner un pie fuera del establecimiento, una mano fuerte la detuvo metiéndola dentro del edificio, estampando su espalda contra uno de los pasillos. Antes de registrar que ocurría unos labios algo partidos, pero firmes, le comieron la boca con desesperación.

Conforme la sensación se magnificaba entre los dos, Asuna reconoció de quien se trataba, dejándose guiar y ofreciéndose con ternura a sus brazos. Cuando se separaron, ella sonreía con ojos brillantes.

−¡K-Kirito kun…!

El muchacho le devolvió el gesto rozándole el labio inferior con el pulgar, le hizo un gesto travieso –Iba a morirme si no te veía aunque sea un momento. Te echo de menos.

−Yo también te echo de menos.

−Mi cama te extraña…

− ¡Kyaaa, Kirito-Kun…! –exclamó ruborizada y viendo a los lados para que nadie fuera testigo de las alborotadas palabras de su pervertido novio. Pero obviamente el pasillo se hallaba desierto.

−¿Qué? –reprimió la risita que le causó ver su lado tímido.

−Baka… −ella susurró aún abochornada −¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?

Él agarró sus manos y de un tirón algo brusco, la arrinconó otra vez contra el muro −¿Ya tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí, subcomandante? No cambias.

Incómoda por la situación rio brevemente –Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir, me preocupo por ti. Mírate, con tantas ojeras pareces un oso panda.

−¿Eh?

−Si seguimos así tendré que encerrarte bajo llaves como a un animal en extinción, ya sabes…

−¿Me encerrarás en tu habitación? –no pudo evitar proseguir riendo a carcajada limpia viendo el rostro otra vez avergonzado de la pelirroja.

−Mou, Kirito-kun… ¿Por qué siempre tiendes a malentender lo que digo?

Él rio otra vez ante su falso tono de reproche, y ante sus protestas le besó la frente –No cambias.

Aunque trató de evitar su cariñosa atención supo que era débil ante su asalto. Apegándola al muro besó sus labios entreabiertos con más pasión de la necesaria. Normalmente Kazuto no era muy adepto a las demostraciones de afecto en público, mucho menos en la escuela. Pero esa tarde parecía reacio a saciarse de sus besos.

−En verdad te extraño… −susurró haciendo una pausa para respirar y observar el rostro furiosamente sonrojado de la chica cautiva entre sus brazos.

−K-Kazuto kun…-murmuró vencida, sujetando su camisa casi sin darse cuenta –No podemos hacer esto aquí…

En parte era cierto, pero luego de varios días de no verla… realmente la necesitaba y la echaba de menos terriblemente. Esa necesidad de verla, _sentirla_ , oírla, hacía que la ausencia se hiciera eterna.

−¿Tienes miedo que nos descubran, subcomandante? –se burló abiertamente, y luego de un beso insonoro la dejó ir y tan solo la tomó de la mano tirando de ella hacia afuera –Te acompañaré hasta la estación.

Asuna lo miró algo decepcionada porque sabía que de momento no podían permitirse otra cosa. Con tristeza sujetó la mano tibia de su novio, admirando esos dedos grandes y elegantes que sujetaban los suyos con cariñosa firmeza. Kazuto había crecido mucho tras ese último año, por supuesto seguía siendo igual de delgado y esbelto, pero era más alto que ella y los rasgos masculinos empezaban a definirse sobre sus facciones dejando atrás su cara de crío. Notábase en su cuerpo alto y espigado, en sus brazos fuertes y en lo segura que se sentía cuando estaba junto a él.

Se estaba convirtiendo en hombre rápidamente, y ese descubrimiento traía cosquillas a su estómago, quizás porque recordaba esas noches calladas en la cabaña del viejo SAO cuando lo veía dormir y reconocía para sí que él sería muy apuesto cuando creciera. Lo cual estaba sucediendo ahora frente a sus ojos.

Se permitió reír, impresionada.

−¿Qué ocurre? –él le dio un tirón a su mano para que lo viera −¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿Estás planeando alguna maldad?

−Tú eres el que siempre planea maldades… −le recriminó viéndolo de reojo con un puchero.

Kazuto rió al aire y juntó su hombro al de ella −¿Tienes frío?

−No –compartió su gesto alegre al sostenerle la vista y luego bajó la cabeza, abrumada ante la magnitud de sus ojos grises que parecían traspasarlo todo.

Siguieron caminado lentamente hablando de naderías, a paso tranquilo como si aún no quisieran separarse. Llegaron a la estación de Shinjuku y ambos esquivaron el gentío mientras buscaban la conocida plataforma donde Asuna tomaba su tren.

El agarre masculino en su mano tibia se incrementó conforme se acercaban al andén y la separación momentánea era un hecho.

−Esto terminará pronto –Kazuto murmuró otra vez.

−Lo sé.

−Mantente al pendiente de Yui.

−Si.

Él la miró fijo, tomando el pálido rostro entre sus manos, notando los débiles hilos de vapor que salían de sus labios de fresa, corrió los pulgares sobre sus mejillas mirándola con atención. De pronto frunció el ceño y pareció molesto.

−¿Te acuestas tarde?

−¿Eh?

−Hablas de mí, pero… Asuna ¿estás descansando como se debe? Hay marcas debajo de tus ojos…

Ella soltó una exclamación de asombro y de un gesto desechó sus manos y se acomodó el flequillo inflando las mejillas.

−Asuna…

−Tengo que estudiar –dijo como toda respuesta –No puedo darme el lujo de que mis notas bajen, pronto llegará el receso de invierno y…

−No me interesan tus notas, ni que tan buena alumna eres –la interrumpió con ese tono de voz firme y seguro –Me importas tú. Quiero saber que estés bien…

−Y lo estoy− por supuesto, _no_ podía decirle que no descansaba bien porque estaba jugando otro juego, y que el escaso tiempo libre que le quedaba lo usaba para repasar sus clases. Suspiró fingiendo malhumor y mirándolo tormentosa −¿Tan mal me veo?

Kazuto fue tomado desprevenido ante su pregunta doblemente malintencionada, sabía que caminaba sobre hielo delgado de responder algo equivocado. Alzó las manos con evidente incomodidad y vergüenza.

−¡Por supuesto que te ves bien! Y-Yo solo decía…

−Tú intenta descansar –lo cortó antes de que se enredara intentando explicar lo inexplicable. A lo lejos se oyó un sonido y ambos vieron que la formación que tomaría la chica entraba al andén. La gente se aglomeró alrededor de ambos esperando por subir –Bueno, creo que ya es hora –le sonrió débilmente.

Kazuto volvió a tomar su mano y tiró de ella hacia sí, abrazándola ligeramente. Hundiendo el mentón entre su cabello anaranjado, cerrando los ojos solo un par de segundos disfrutando la sensación de tenerla junto a su cuerpo, sabiendo que pasarían muchos días hasta que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

−Kirito-kun… −susurró contra su chaqueta temerosa de interrumpirlo –Puedo tomar el próximo tren.

Él rio separándola, tomó su rostro y la besó con dulzura, consciente de que la gente los empujaba subiendo al tren que acababa de detenerse frente a ellos. No fue capaz de cerrar los ojos mientras atrapaba sus labios de cereza con mucha ternura. Y así como la agarró entre sus brazos la dejó ir.

−Ve o perderás el tren.

−Pero…

−Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo –la empujó sutilmente hasta que la muchacha subió al vagón. Se quedó ahí viéndolo hasta que las puertas se cerraron frente a ambos.

Asuna apoyó la mano contra el vidrio cerrado, clavando sus ojos color miel en los suyos, y entreabriendo los labios dejó escapar dos palabras que él no comprendió.

−¿Qué? –murmuró alzando la voz.

Pero Asuna sonrió y meneando la cabeza le envió un ligero beso con la punta de sus dedos.

.

.

.

−¿Porque hay tanta gente aquí? –la _muchacha_ de cabello de ébano caminó entre la plataforma siendo seguida de cerca por la joven de cabello aguamarina. El lugar, tranquilo y relajado siempre, estaba de momento lleno de personas concentradas en un lugar como si estuvieran esperando a alguien.

−¿Acaso no lees las noticias? –le respondió con escasa paciencia. A lo que Kirito suspiró –Por primera vez el _Bullet of Bullets_ permitirá que los ganadores del _Battle Special_ participen del torneo –los ojos amatistas se abrieron ante eso –Y por supuesto no todos están de acuerdo con eso…

−¿Y eso no es injusto para quienes tuvimos que pasar por la etapa preliminar?

−Es lo que estoy diciendo… −lo cortó a regañadientes –Pero es lo que se ha decidido hacer, por más quejas que nosotros los jugadores tengamos. ¿Crees que los patrocinadores tomarán en cuenta nuestros reclamos?

Kirito se encogió de hombros mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar −¿Entonces qué hace esa gente de allí?

−¿Pues no es obvio? La _Idol_ del torneo de principiantes ha clasificado… su legión de fanboys debe estar esperando por ella.

Volteó a verla con curiosidad arqueando las cejas sobre sus hermosos ojos amatistas −¿Idol?

Y como ilustrando su pregunta, las puertas de ese lado se abrieron dejando entrar dos figuras, de las cuales una fue ovacionada con gritos y silbidos desesperados, mientras la restante pasaba sin pena ni gloria.

− Ahí tienes tu respuesta –le gritó Sinon al oído. El griterío de los hombres era casi insoportable por lo que tuvo que esforzarse en oírla.

Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a los tintes sexistas del juego. A que los hombres actúen como animales en celo ante la vista de una mujer. Por más bonita que fuera, y sabiendo que solo era la estructura de un avatar programado por un mundo virtual. Solo sentía repulsión y desapruebo.

−¿No estas deseando conocerla? Vi la forma en la que la veías aquella vez.

−Solo era curiosidad.

−Si tú lo dices –Sinon se alejó algunos pasos de él y se acercó al centro del salón donde la escena se desarrollaba. Al verla algunos hombres le cedieron el paso con admiración. Kirito la siguió con impaciencia, aunque internamente estaba muy interesado en ver a la grandiosa campeona de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Sin perder de vista la cabellera aguamarina de su compañera, siguió tras sus pasos sonriendo coquetamente a quienes le cedían el lugar. Trataba de refrenar la mueca de bochorno que intentaba dibujarse en semblante cada vez que debía actuar como una chica gracias a la andrógina apariencia de su avatar. Pero a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado, y hasta disfrutaba de esa confusión.

− _¡Anna Hime eres genial!_

− _¡Te amo bebé…!_

− _¡Cásate conmigo preciosaa…!_

Se detuvo tras de Sinon, en esa especie de medio círculo que se había formado gracias al improvisado público y desde ahí espió a los recién llegados: un hombre imponente y cargado de músculos que rallaba lo ridículo, vestido de verde militar que saludaba cual estrella de cine a la concurrencia. Y a su lado… Kirito contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta, la preciosa e imponente mujer paseaba su mirada color miel sobre los presentes con expresión ausente. Se veía seria e impávida. Y allí que podía verla con sus propios ojos en verdad era abrumadora; y no se refería solo a su apariencia, a sus largas piernas o su cuerpo de infarto, sino a su porte: hermoso y gallardo como el de una guerrera.

−¿No me dijiste que tenías novia? –la voz burlona de Sinon le siseó maliciosamente al oído. Volteó a verla sorprendido –Porque estás babeando tanto o más que estas lacras…

Frunció los labios ante lo que su acusación ameritaba.

− _¡Enfunda mi arma bebé…!_

− _¡Puedo ser tu guía en el BoB si lo deseas primor!_

− _¡Te parto al medio perraaa!_

−No confundas admiración con otra cosa –dijo con fastidio. Y considerando que había visto demasiado dio un giro sobre sus talones y salió de allí a empujones. Visiblemente de mal humor. Se acercó a una de las pantallas destinada para el uso de los jugadores y desplegó el mapa del _Battle Royal_ , vislumbrando en su totalidad la isla Ragnarok donde se realizaría el encuentro; el lugar tenía varios escenarios para el enfrentamiento _PvP_ , desde una ciudad futurista en ruinas, hasta un desierto indio.

−¿Ves algo que valga la pena? –la voz de la joven francotiradora se oyó detrás. Él se giró. Era su forma particular de pedirle perdón sin usar las palabras adecuadas. Con el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, sabía que era un rasgo de su orgulloso carácter. Asintió aceptando las silenciosas disculpas.

−El mapa del _Battle Royale_ –le enseñó con un gesto distraído –Seremos 30 jugadores, y…

−32 –lo interrumpió –Los miembros del torneo de principiantes también participarán, creo que será divertido… −lo miró y le tendió la mano con seriedad –No olvides nuestra promesa de encontrarnos al final.

−¿Quieres que vuelva a derrotarte?

−No estés tan seguro –estrecharon sus manos sin dejar de verse a los ojos –No eres tan intolerable como creí.

−Hey.

−En verdad me siento afortunada de conocerte Kirito, aunque tu apariencia sea la de una niña…

−Gracias supongo. No sé si sentirme halagado o decepcionado de tus palabras.

Sinon sonrió mostrándole la dentadura en una sonrisa soberbia –Como siempre digo, menos charla y más acción.

Kirito rio al aire sacudiendo su largo cabello negro que se desplegó tras él como una majestuosa bandera.

.

.

.

−Menos mal que estas aquí… −Anna reprimió un suspiro entre fastidio y alivio, antes de sonreírle en agradecimiento a su acompañante que se encontraba con su usual gesto despreocupado. La veía con ternura y algo más; una expresión secreta y huidiza que apenas iluminaba su apagado mirar castaño.

−No tienes que agradecerme –le dijo con suavidad alzando las manos en un gesto despreocupado.

\- Spiegel en verdad –lo cortó con su conocido tono demandante –Si no fuera por ti no sé cómo me hubiera deshecho de esa turba de idiotas.

El joven finalmente rió ante su elección de palabras, le puso una mano en el hombro con simpatía –No hables así de tus admiradores.

−No sabes lo que dices, sobre todo cuando has tenido experiencia previa con este tipo de cosas y sabes lo desagradable que es lidiar con ellos…

Ante su elección de palabras el muchacho alzó una ceja en su dirección. Frunció el ceño analizando en su mente lo que había dicho y la recorrió lentamente con la mirada desde sus botas hasta su corto cabello color miel. Sus pupilas centellaron ante lo que veía, y en un gesto inconsciente se humedeció los labios.

−¿Ya has tenido admiradores? No es el primer VRMMO al que juegas, ¿verdad?

Anna alzó la cabeza sorprendida ante la cuestión. Se encogió de hombros y murmuró vagamente –Puede que no…−se revolvió su cabello corto –Entonces ibas a mostrarme las reglas del _BoB –_ pero el joven castaño seguía devorándosela con sus pupilas tenuemente dilatadas −¡Spiegel! –lo llamó.

−Perdón Anna− se disculpó volviendo a ser el mismo. Sonrió tocándose la nuca con pena −¿Entonces en qué estábamos?

−El torneo− le recordó.

−Oh si, perdón –se giró hacia ella extendiendo un holograma que se desplegó en el aire frente ellos. Era una imagen de una isla –Esta es la isla Ragnarok el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la tercera _BoB_ , como ves cuenta con diferentes escenarios de lucha… −así diciendo corría los dedos sobre el mapa señalando los lugares a la sorprendida muchacha –Puedes elegir cualquiera de estos campos para derrotar a tus oponentes…

−No parece tan difícil.

−¿Tienes confianza en ti, verdad? –le sonrió con orgullo.

−Bueno de todos esos campos de batalla el más complicado parece ser el desierto…−dijo mirando el mapa con detenimiento, se acercó tanto que su hombro rozó el del joven castaño quien se sonrojó –De todas formas no planeo darme por vencida tan fácilmente.

−¡A-Así se habla Anna!

Se rio separando su cuerpo de él y encogiéndose de hombros –Bueno daré una larga lucha como hasta ahora.

−Yo te apoyaré desde aquí –clamó el joven con decisión.

−Tú debieras de inscribirte en el próximo torneo, tus habilidades de planeación son asombrosas, eres un genio Spiegel –le dijo con sinceridad.

− ¿Tú crees?

La pelirroja asintió sin dejar de sonreír –Sí, lo creo. Y también sé que tu ayuda fue muy valiosa –le extendió su mano enguantada en carmesí −¿Sigo contando contigo?

Los ojos castaños del joven se iluminaron −¡Claro que sí!

Anna sonrió con ternura –Gracias Spiegel –observó otra vez el mapa no notando la actitud de su compañero que otra vez se encontraba viéndola con cierta ensoñación −¿Entonces debería tener otra arma?

−Creo que sería lo más acertado –se aclaró la garganta llevando su mano al mentón en actitud pensativa −¿Tal vez un arma de larga distancia?

−¿No hay espadas aquí?

La miró con suma curiosidad −¿Espadas? –repitió

−Sí –suspiró –Es que me sentiría más…

−¿Spiegel? –la tercera voz, femenina en este caso, interrumpió la pequeña charla del par. Ambos se voltearon al unísono viendo la silueta imponente de la francotiradora de cabello verde aguamarina que se acercaba a ellos, una expresión de curiosidad plasmado en su bonito rostro −¿En verdad eres tú?

Asuna dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la recién llegada palmeó el brazo de su acompañante con demasiada familiaridad. Miró a sus alrededores notando que sin quererlo eran el centro de atención.

− Anna –la voz profunda del muchacho la trajo de vuelta –Te presento a Sinon, creo que has oído hablar de esta gran francotiradora, ¿verdad?

−Oh por favor –se negó la nombrada sacudiendo la mano frente a ella.

−¡Es verdad! –la pelirroja abrió sus ojos impresionada y dando un paso hacia atrás hizo una ligera reverencia –Oí mucho de ti, eres una gran jugadora, realmente es un placer conocerte Sinon-san.

−El placer es mío Anna-hime…

−Oh, no es necesario que me llames así… −la aludida se sobó la nuca abochornada.

−Es que para ser una novata eres increíble. Mira, tu primer torneo y ya estás dentro del _BoB_.

−Ni yo me lo creo…− rió nerviosamente.

−Pues tal parece que el azar está de tu lado, ya lo dice el dicho 'suerte de principiantes' así que no la desaproveches –Sinon meneó la cabeza.

−Realmente espero que no sea solo una suerte de principiante…

Sinon compartió su sonrisa por un momento y luego señalando a ambos agregó con curiosidad −¿Y ustedes de dónde se conocen?

−Spiegel fue una especie de mentor en las preliminares del juego.

− Siempre rescatando damiselas en peligro ¿verdad? –lo regañó riendo entre dientes a lo que el aludido enrojeció.

−¿Y dónde está ese singular acompañante tuyo? –preguntó en cambio al ver que la pelirroja lo veía con interés y acento burlón.

Sinon soltó una risa afectada –Pues decidió perderse por ahí, al parecer está evitando a alguien como si tuviera la misma peste… −miró a Anna significativamente y suspiró con resignación –Pero cuando sea hora de entrar al torneo, sin duda aparecerá de la nada.

−Pues esta vez tendrán algo de competencia… −terció el muchacho mirando a ambas.

−Sí, este torneo será muy interesante.

−Y-Yo… estoy algo nerviosa por eso…

−Descuida Anna, debes seguir actuando como hasta ahora. En verdad el _Bob_ no varía mucho del _Battle Special_ , si lo piensas así no te será tan complicado.

La joven pelirroja le sonrió cálidamente y aceptó la mano extendida que la francotiradora le ofreció en obvia ofrenda de compañerismo y paz

.

.

.

Kirito se golpeó la frente con rudeza cuando el pensamiento aquel volvió a aparecer livianamente en su conciencia.

' _Estas babeando por ella…'_

Sinon lo había asegurado con malicia, declarado cada palabra con seguridad, implementando la idea en su cabeza. Y desde entonces ese pensamiento se plantó en su subconsciente como propio, liberando toda clase de sentimientos y emociones contradictorias. Porque _sí_ estaba observando a la chica esa con curiosidad, _sí_ le parecía un espécimen bien bonito. Y _sí,_ la estuvo mirando de la misma forma descarada en la que un hombre mide a una bella mujer, desvistiéndola en su mente.

Y se sentía culpable, y miserable. Hasta el momento nunca le había ocurrido algo similar, desde que volvió de SAO era normal estar rodeado de las otras chicas del grupo, y podía asegurar sin ninguna duda que nunca había sentido más que afecto fraternal por cada una de ellas. A su manera, Kirito sabía que el lazo que las unía a él no pasaba de cariño y admiración mutua (más allá de como ellas se sintieran hacia él). Hasta en la escuela, y con sus compañeras de clase nunca había experimentado lo que con esta singular _princesa._ Es que Asuna llenaba todo en su vida.

¿Quizás echaba de menos su presencia? Desde el juego a esta parte jamas se habían separado, ahora desde su trabajo en _GGO_ la echaba de menos. Y era esa estúpida carencia la que plantaba esas incertidumbres y magnificaba la ausencia de su novia.

Soltando un suspiro miró su visor con curiosidad. En el mundo real eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Normalmente se encontraría hablando con Asuna por teléfono, chateando con ella, o simplemente pasando algo de tiempo de calidad en ALO junto a Yui. Echaba de menos terriblemente toda esa rutina familiar.

−Asuna… −susurró y de un rápido impulso decidió enviarle un mensaje, uso el teclado virtual para escribir un correo el cual vincularía a su cuenta de Alfheim.

 _Hey subcomandante, la echo de menos terriblemente. Esta noche luego de salir del juego quiero hablar contigo. Espérame._

Leyó el mensaje y en el último segundo consideró no enviarlo. A su gusto era demasiado inestable, ponía en evidencia lo endeble que era ante la ausencia de la muchacha, revelando sentimientos y una inseguridad que él no tenía idea que poseía. Cerrando los ojos presionó el botón de enviar y el correo se perdió dentro del mundo cibernético.

De pronto se detuvo y observó a sus alrededores. Sin quererlo sus pasos lo habían llevado una popular tienda de armería dentro de Gloken, la ciudad principal. Había mucha gente allí notó con sorpresa, jugadores que estaban cambiando sus armamentos y adquiriendo material nuevo para los enfrentamientos que pronto habrían de comenzar. Él consideró revisar su propio equipo, y cuando procedía a abrir su inventario, un _ding_ proveniente de una notificación nueva lo retuvo de toda acción. El sobre cerrado con el nombre de _Asuna_ lo hizo sonreír de emoción y abrir el mail con alegría. Sorprendido de que le hubiera respondido rápido.

 _Kirito-kun, ¡Hacía tiempo que no me escribías un e-mail! Realmente fue una grata sorpresa, ¿ves que eres romántico aun cuando no te lo propones? Por supuesto que te esperaré, pasaría la noche en vela si con eso fuera capaz de oírte. Ya van cuatro días sin saber de ti y te extraño. Contaré las horas para verte, siempre tuya: Asuna~_

El suspiro de alivio que salió de los labios del chico hizo que algunas personas a su alrededor lo miraran con curiosidad. Sonriendo abochornado, caminó de ese lugar hacia otro sector, releyendo el mensaje que Asuna le había enviado. Optó por no responder, luego del inicio del _Bob_ le escribiría a sus anchas y daría rienda suelta a su personalidad detallándole personalmente lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

De repente se sentía mejor. Había sido una gran idea enviar ese correo a la joven, sus palabras borraron ese malestar y ese aire de culpa que ensombrecía sus ánimos. Ahora estaba completamente convencido que una sola mujer habitaba en su corazón, y era su única dueña.

Del alivio inconmensurable que sentía se permitió estirar los brazos hacia arriba y contonearse como si fuera un gato que recién acababa de despertar de su siesta. Tan a sus anchas se sentía que al moverse chocó con otro cuerpo que se encontraba detrás de sí.

−Perdón –murmuró viendo sobre su hombro, y sus ojos amatistas se congelaron.

Allí estaba la renombrada princesa del juego. Ella se giró también con aire confundido –No discúlpame tú a mí, no estaba poniendo atención a donde me dirigía…−le confesó con un hilo de voz tocándose su cabello en un gesto inconsciente de vergüenza.

Y Kirito la observó a su pesar con la boca ligeramente abierta. _Definitivamente es mucho más linda en persona,_ reconoció su mente. Y tal vez algunos centímetros más alta que él. Su presencia sin duda era imponente, y sus grades ojos color miel audaces y atrevidos. Sobre todo, al mirarlo de esa forma, sacudiendo su mano frente a sus ojos mientras sus rojos labios se movían modulando algo que no alcanzó a oír...

−Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Reaccionó y se sobó la mejilla en un gesto apenado dando un paso hacia atrás imponiendo distancia –Sí, lo siento.

¿Acaso estaba soñando despierto?, ¡no era propio de él entretenerse con una cara bonita!

Empero la muchacha también lo miró fijamente, y en su afán se inclinó hacia él viéndolo más de cerca con atención −¡Woah, eres esa chica!

Él se alejó impresionado. Para luego recordar que su avatar dentro del juego tenía ese aspecto lindo y aniñado que hacía que todos se confundieran vergonzosamente. Dejó de retroceder cuando se dio cuenta que eso no resultaba. Soltó un amargo suspiro resignado.

−¡Te he visto luchar, eres asombrosa! –la pelirroja elevó sus manos enfatizando su punto con simpatía.

−Gracias− hizo una reverencia considerando como desaparecer de allí sin parecer demasiado descortés –Bueno, yo…

− Disculpa, pero… ¿P-Puedes… puedes brindarme algo de tu tiempo?

Kirito se quedó inmóvil a mitad de su oración, ella había juntado sus palmas ante él en una actitud de súplica, se veía abrumada e incómoda.

−¿Eh…?

−Me da mucha pena molestarte, pero _realmente_ estoy un poco desorientada con esto…−sus hombros descendieron mientras seguía hablando –Me han dicho que debería obtener otro estilo de arma para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero me sentiría más cómoda hablando ese tema con otra chica… Spiegel es buena onda, pero…

−¿Spiegel? –repitió frunciendo débilmente el ceño ante el nombre ligeramente conocido.

−Sí, bueno… ¿me ayudarás?

 _No…_

−No creo que pueda servirte de ayuda.

−¡Por favor! –juntó sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y húmedos en un gesto de súplica.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué no dejaba de observar fascinado ese bonito rostro melancólico? ¿Qué era esa tibia sensación familiar que se extendió por su estómago?

−Por favor…−reiteró y sus hombros pequeños se hundieron.

Kirito sabía que estaba perdido apenas ella abrió la boca para hablar. Suspiró y se masajeó la nuca desviando la vista.

−No creo ser _la_ más indicada para esto, como tú es el primer torneo PvP en el que participo.

−Tienes más experiencia que yo y eso me basta− le sonrió y se inclinó ante él en agradecimiento –Muchas gracias.

Miró a sus alrededores buscando alguna especie de salvación, y luego otra vez a la pelirroja dándose cuenta de cuán difícil era despegar la vista de ella.

−¿Entonces, en que puedo ayudarte? –preguntó solícito suavizando la voz.

−Todo el mundo dice que debería de tener una segunda arma complementaria además de mi preciada Walther P99, pero si no me siento cómoda con una pistola ligera de corto alcance dudo que pueda acostumbrarme a tener otro adminículo semejante en mis manos.

−Pues no lo hagas, nadie debe decirte nunca que es lo que debes o no hacer –le dijo con firmeza.

−Pero…−bajó la vista solo un segundo antes de levantarla y clavar sus maravillosos ojos de caramelo en los suyos –Sé que es cierto ¿verdad?

−Sí lo es. Tener una segunda arma te ayudaría a desenvolverte en situaciones conflictivas y peligrosas…−sostuvo sus ojos sintiendo otra vez esa oleada de añoranza y ternura −¿No te gustan las pistolas?

Ella meneó la cabeza fervorosamente antes de reír con bochorno –Suena tonto, me hice conocida usando una semiautomática pero en verdad si pudiera evitarlo… lo haría.

−Entiendo− se cruzó de brazos considerando las posibles opciones –Debes tener algo con lo que te sientas cómoda.

Esa revelación la hizo volver a fruncir los hombros en decepción. Kirito no podía quitar la vista de ella, en verdad con esa expresión de melancolía distaba mucho de la estampa de guerrera y amazona invencible que mostraba para sus seguidores. Parecía derrotada aún antes de empezar.

−¿H-Hay… hay espadas en este juego? –preguntó alzando la cabeza en su dirección.

Eso picó su curiosidad −¿Te gustan las espadas?

−Sí…

La forma en la que se mordió el labio al responder hizo que tragara grueso ante el gesto ligeramente familiar. Se aclaró la garganta desechando la idea –Bueno manejar espadas no es algo fácil en GGO, debes disponer de agilidad, destreza y fuerza…

−Tengo todo eso –murmuró altiva cruzándose de brazos y elevando elegantemente su escote.

Kirito la miró a los ojos con evidente esfuerzo ¿qué estaba ocurriéndole? Un momento era un ángel caído, y de pronto se convertía en esa guerrera altiva y salvaje que saludaba a los presentes horas atrás.

−Mi espada de fotones es una _Kagemitsu G4_ –le explicó sintiéndose dueño de sus sentidos. Puso su menú en modo visible y se la enseñó −¿Crees que podrás con una de estas?

−Por supuesto –afirmó con seguridad.

.

.

.

Kirito observó con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta como la muchacha elegía esa espada de energía color blanco y la veía con profunda concentración… hasta que realizó una finta cortando el aire a su alrededor, y la visión fue tan familiar, tan añorada que se sintió desvanecer.

 _No, no puede ser cierto… este déjà vu está confundiéndome…_

De pronto sintió la boca seca y las palmas de sus manos humedecerse ¿Qué le pasaba?

−¡Es tan ligera! –exclamó ella con alborozo. Y dando un giro sobre si misma, saltó y movió el sable con una destreza impresionante, de derecha a izquierda como si desplegara una lluvia de estrellas. Y a la velocidad con la que se movía realmente se asemejaba a un espectáculo estelar.

Y Kirito conocía a una sola persona capaz de usar un skill como ese…

−¿Anna?

La voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos, se giró viendo a ese muchacho vestido de verde y de largo cabello castaño. Sus ojos parecieron ensombrecerse cuando lo reconoció.

−¡Spiegel! –la pelirroja se acercó al recién llegado con su arma recientemente adquirida −¡Tenías razón!

−Entonces si te convenció la espada de fotones –le sonrió ignorando a Kirito quien sintió sus hombros tensionarse sin razón aparente.

La chica asintió y se la enseñó.

−Te dije que sería una buena elección, tienes buenos stats pese a que eres una novata en el juego –y así diciendo extendió la mano y le despeinó el cabello, ella soltó una exclamación de disgusto, pero no se alejó. Miró a Kirito con el mismo gesto rudo conque este lo veía –El torneo está por empezar.

−¿Viniste a buscarme?- la muchacha preguntó creyendo que la anterior frase había sido para ella.

Kirito frunció el entrecejo y sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente. Algo en la despreocupada actitud del joven castaño le parecía sospechosa. ¿Era su forma de contemplar a la hermosa chica? ¿Con ojos hambrientos de admiración y lujuria como un lobo rapaz? ¿Era esa mano larga y huesuda recargada en el hombro femenino con una confianza ridícula?

Y esa expresión del castaño le traía horribles recuerdos… como si este fuera la reencarnación de Kuradel.

Pero ella no era Asuna. Solo era una preciosa mujer que en menos de un día había alborotado sus emociones.

−Muchas gracias por la ayuda− ella se le acercó y le hizo una graciosa reverencia. Minimizó la hoja de su espada e hizo el extraño ademán de regresarla a su cintura. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y reprimió una risita avergonzada. La guardó presurosa en su inventario y volvió a enfrentarlo, sus ojos color miel refulgieron como oro –No te he dicho mi nombre, soy As-Anna –rio otra vez y le extendió su mano.

Por supuesto que él sabía cómo se llamaba ¿Quién no conocía a esa belleza dentro del juego? Sonrió, advirtiendo el peso gélido de la mirada de Spiegel al entrelazar los dedos contra los suyos –Es un placer Anna, soy Kirito.

Ella soltó una exclamación ahogada al oír su nombre, sus ojos lo anclaron por un segundo, y la sonrisa angelical se borró tornándose en una mueca de terror la cual duró solo un segundo. Sin embargo pronto se recompuso, pese a que su rostro seguía igual de pálido y desencajado.

−¿Sucede algo? –se aventuró a preguntar.

Los dedos femeninos dejaron su mano y sonrió a modo de disculpa, mientras negaba lentamente –No es nada, solo una sensación de déjà vu –alzó los hombros –Buena suerte en el torneo Kirito-chan, seremos rivales.

La forma en la que pronunció su nombre le produjo un delicioso escalofrío en la espalda –Buena suerte Anna, aunque en el enfrentamiento no tendré piedad.

−No espero que la tengas –le respondió, y pronto se alejó seguida de Spiegel, quien el último segundo volteó a verlo con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

.

.

.

−¿Por qué debe llamarse igual? –Asuna suspiró en voz alta mientras aún sostenía el AmuSphere entre sus manos. Dejó el artefacto a un lado y se refregó los ojos. Estaba muerta de sueño. Esa noche se había excedido terriblemente dentro de GGO gracias a los preliminares del _Bob_. Miró la hora en su móvil viendo espantada que era pasada la medianoche y que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su novio.

Sintió pánico cuando recordó que Kazuto le había dicho que la llamaría al salir de su trabajo.

Se miró en el espejo y se acomodó el cabello aplacándolo con sus dedos, reprimió un bostezo mientras con la mano restante se tallaba los ojos. Tomó el móvil y apretó para devolver la llamada preparando inconscientemente la mentira que habría de decirle. Pero sus sentidos no se hallaban del todo despiertos.

El celular timbró una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y cuando se disponía a colgar, una voz cansada le respondió.

− _Asuna._

Sostuvo la pantalla frente a ella para que el chico pudiera verla, rogando que verdaderamente su aspecto fuera presentable.

− _Te llamé varias veces –_ su voz sonaba algo distante y por su aspecto lúgubre se veía tan o más cansado que ella.

Asuna miró disimuladamente hacia abajo suspirando aliviada al ver que vestía su piyama –Perdón Kirito-kun me había quedado dormida…−bostezó levemente –Y eso que aún tengo tarea acumulada…

El gesto frío del chico se disolvió _−¿Estabas durmiendo?_ –la miró fijo, o lo más fijo que podía desde la pantalla de su móvil − _¡No debías devolverme la llamada si dormías, baka!_

−Es que tú dijiste que…

− _Olvida lo que dije. Solo quería escuchar tu voz, esto… esto eso se pone cada vez más fastidioso… no veo la hora de que ya se termine…_

La voz del muchacho había sonado casi desesperada lo que hizo que Asuna se despertara completamente. Echó su cabello suelto hacia atrás de su hombro −¿Kirito-kun estas bien? Te oyes preocupado, ¿necesitas ayuda? Puedo convertir mi cuenta y…

− _No, no es necesario. Como te dije anteriormente es algo con lo que yo mismo debo lidiar –_ respondió con rapidez intentando sonreír pese a que el gesto jamás llegó a sus ojos. La miró _–Pero te echo de menos._

−Yo también te extraño.

Él le sonrió y su gesto volvió a ensombrecerse _–Asuna no lo olvides, que a pesar de que no nos vemos casi nunca no he dejado de…_ −su voz se cortó dubitativa.

−No necesitas decirlo, también siento lo mismo.

Kazuto tenía sombras negras bajo los ojos y se veía muy pálido. Su entrecejo se suavizó al verla en idénticas condiciones. Le sonrió cálidamente.

− _Entonces será mejor que vayas a dormir, luces cansada._

−También tú. Pero no te esfuerces demasiado ¿está bien? No quiero un novio débil y enfermo –le regañó con falso tono serio.

El muchacho rio – _Pronto se terminará, lo prometo y podremos estar juntos dentro de ALO._

−Sobre eso, hay algo que quiero decirte –empezó la pelirroja considerando que ya no podría dejar de jugar GGO. El bostezo que el chico le dio le hizo entender que el pobre estaba en verdad agotado –Olvídalo, pero Kirito-kun descansa ¿está bien?

− _También tú, buenas noches._

−Buenas noches, te quiero.

.

.

.

Kazuto se desplomó en la cama una vez que la comunicación con la pelirroja acabó. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se cubrió los ojos. Su pecho absorbió oxígeno y lo retuvo en sus pulmones antes de soltarlo bruscamente. Por alguna razón se sentía angustiado y abrumado.

Y no se trataba solo de su encuentro con la deslumbrante princesa del juego, sino a esa singular figura de ojos rojos que lo había llamado por su nombre sin que se lo dijera. _Death Gun_ como él mismo se autodenominó. Por sus palabras no le quedaba otra que asumir que este era un sobreviviente de SAO. ¿Qué otra persona podría reconocerlo de ese modo, sino alguien que pasó por el mismo infierno?

 _Tal vez…_ los ojos de Kazuto temblaron _¿Tal vez era un antiguo miembro de Ataud Risueño…?_

La sola idea de que fuera un miembro de ese gremio de asesinos le heló la sangre. ¿Acaso las secuelas de ese juego siempre habrían de perseguirlo? Tragó con dificultad y su respiración se alteró sobremanera. ¿Era ese el asesino, el que disparó la alerta de que podía matar jugadores dentro del mismo juego?

Intentó tranquilizarse y no sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido. Era solo una corazonada sumada a lo inestable que últimamente se estaba sintiendo. Sus manos se hicieron puños al recordar que ni la charla con Asuna le había devuelto la calma.

Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ese mínimo de contacto con su novia y cuando lo lograba, la inquietante sensación que se apoderó de su pecho tras el encuentro que mantuvo con Anna, y luego con ese singular personaje de voz ronca y ojos rojos, no se había disuelto. Hasta la fecha, su novia tenía el poder suficiente de calmar sus temores y traumas, pero ahora dicho poder se había disuelto como niebla…

Cierto era que no podía decirle que pasaba; primero porque ni él mismo entendía, y segundo no quería arriesgarla, ni preocuparla. Nunca se perdonaría que Asuna estuviera dentro de ese horrible juego de muerte tentando al peligro, y que alguien de _Ataúd Risueño_ tomara represalias contra ella. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Si el asesino iba tras sus pasos? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de defenderla si algo tan terrible sucedía? En lo que llevaba dentro de GGO se habían producido otras dos muertes, de dos jugadores de renombre. Y pese a esa amenaza el _Bullet of bullets_ seguía contra viento y marea.

− _¿Papá?_

La infantil voz lo sorprendió, se quitó el brazo de los ojos y buscó su móvil –Yui.

− _Papá lamento molestarte a estas horas, sé que estás cansado._

La voz de la pequeña hada sonaba triste y turbada, mantuvo el móvil frente a sus ojos notando que solo era una comunicación a través de la App que había aplicado a su teléfono así como hizo con el de Asuna.

−¿Qué ocurre Yui? –su voz se suavizó –Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo a la hora que quieras, y de lo que quieras.

− _Papá no me gusta ese juego, se ha puesto peligroso… luego de esa nueva muerte… no quiero que nada te pase…_

−No va a pasarme nada –le dijo con seguridad –Estoy investigando, y tomo mis recaudos −Del otro lado oyó como la pequeña contenía el aliento casi dolorosamente, se inquietó −¿Yui?

− _Papá no sé cómo decirte esto… no temo solo por ti. También es mamá… me preocupa que pueda dar un paso en falso y…_

−¿De qué estás hablando?

− _¡M-Mamá está jugando GGO…! ¡Casi desde el mismo tiempo que tú…! ¡Y-Y yo tengo terror de que el asesino le haga algo…!_

Kazuto sintió como su corazón cesaba sus latidos para arrancar al galope como un caballo desbocado.

−¿QUÉ?

.

.

.

No había podido dormir. Ni bien Yui soltó la noticia, el sueño desapareció por completo de su sistema. La pequeña había llorado tras confesarle todo a su padre; al principio había comenzado como una pequeña broma entre las dos; un secreto entre madre e hija, pero conforme Asuna se adentraba en el juego y su fama crecía, veía que aquel mundo post apocalíptico iba seduciéndola al extremo de que pasaba poco tiempo en ALO.

Yui tenía miedo de que algo sucediera dentro de aquel evento, y que Death Gun fuera tras los pasos de la pelirroja. Y ahora que Kazuto sabía la verdad, dicha inquietud se le había pasado a él. El cuadro angustioso del cual se lamentó tanto antes, ahora tenía razón de ser.

' _No te he dicho mi nombre soy As-Anna…'_

¿Acaso no había sospechado nada cuando casi se delató a si misma en ese momento? Claro, cuando la vio probando el sable la sensación fue tan familiar, tan íntima que provocó ese peso en su pecho; era la mezcla del reconocimiento y el miedo de cometer una traición.

¡La ridícula traición de sentirse completamente atraído por su preciosa novia!

En un avatar distinto, pero seguía siendo Asuna. Cuando Yui se lo afirmó –una y otra vez, vale decir− sintió que un peso se quitaba de sus hombros, para entrar en desesperación… era una jugadora, hábil, rápida y perfecta. Tentando peligrosamente a que el asesino, reparara en ella.

Debido a todo ese entrevero de ideas y descubrimientos no había podido pegar los ojos. Entendiendo que estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos… que había preferido confiarle el secreto a Yui y no él… ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo pese a que decidió hablar con ella en la escuela, Asuna ese día no fue a clases. La llamó por teléfono, pero nunca recibió respuesta. ¿Qué había sucedido? No podía darse el lujo de escapar de la escuela primeramente porque sus notas estaban ligadas a su desempeño, y segundo su empleador esperaba que su reputación fuera intachable. Además luego de clases debía conectarse, era el segundo día del _Bob_ y no podía llegar tarde.

Pero debía hablar con Asuna y prohibirle que volviera a jugar.

Miró su teléfono una vez más viendo como timbraba una y otra vez el número de su novia, y esta ni siquiera se molestaba en atenderle.

Estaba inquieto y preocupado. Más que nunca.

.

.

.

−¿Entonces qué tal es el nuevo juego que te compré? ¿Te gusta?

−¡Mucho!—Asuna le sonrió a su padre en agradecimiento. Sirvió café para ambos y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Aún vestía su piyama de short y camiseta de tirantes color rosa pastel.

−¿Qué hay de esas muertes dentro del juego?

−¿Muertes?

El señor Shouzou observó a su hija con una mueca preocupada –Pues es el rumor que me ha llegado, que hubo tres muertes hasta la fecha… al parecer existe un jugador que tiene el poder de matar a quien quiera dentro del juego… −se contuvo al ver a su esposa tomar asiento junto a ellos en la mesa.

Asuna se quedó pensativa ¿Qué Yui no le había advertido algo similar en algún momento pero ella no le había puesto demasiada atención? Bebió de su café –Sinceramente no he oído nada al respecto.

−Pero tendrás cuidado ¿está bien?

Antes de que la muchacha respondiera, la señora Kyouko miró a ambos con desagrado –Sigue consintiendo a esta niña, Shouzou… ¿Qué es esto de faltar a clases?

−Kyouko por favor, Asuna ha estudiado duramente este trimestre, sus notas nos demuestran lo mucho que está esforzándose para complacerte. Yo le permití que se quedara aquí hoy. En unos días haremos ese viaje a Kyoto, y no la veré por una semana. Sabes que nunca tengo el placer de desayunar con ella, no me quites el derecho intentando hacerme sentir culpable.

La dama soltó un suspiro resignado –La apañas demasiado.

-Gracias papá –Asuna le sonrió a su progenitor y le tomó la mano grande y añeja, este le dio un cálido apretón –¿Entonces irán a Kyoto?

−Tu padre decidió que te quedaras aquí con tu hermano para que no te atrases en la escuela− intervino Kyouko con acento terminante, mirando los castaños ojos de su hija herencia suya obviamente –Espero no traiciones el voto de confianza que estamos depositando sobre ti.

−Por supuesto que no.

Shouzou suspiró ante la reprimenda de su esposa –Confío en ti y en Koichirou sé que no incendiarán la casa, ni harán fiestas ilegales…

Asuna rió levemente ante eso.

−Y _ese_ chico tiene prohibida la entrada a esta casa durante nuestra ausencia –intervino la dama con firmeza alzando la barbilla, y censurando lo que sea que su esposo iba a acotar –Es mi última palabra.

−Kazuto no vendría aquí sin el previo consentimiento de mi papá –le respondió sin desviar la vista pese a que sus mejillas se encendieron.

El señor Shouzou sonrió y soltando la mano de su hija le despeinó el cabello como solía hacer cuando era niña –Confío en ti, cariño.

−Sigue consintiéndola, no solo con la escuela sino con esos estúpidos juegos como si fuera poco que estuvo atrapada en uno por más de dos años…

−No mezcles las cosas Kyouko… desde ese incidente a esta parte hay mucha seguridad en la tecnología Fulldive; diversos científicos trabajan para que no vuelva a ocurrir un evento tan desafortunado como aquel. No pondría en riesgo la vida de nuestra hija, trabajo permanentemente junto a mi equipo de investigación para que nada extraño ocurra.

Asuna volteó hacia su padre al oírle. Hasta donde sabía él se había retirado de ese mundo luego del fiasco con ALO. Al parecer luego de varias charlas con Kazuto, éste le había animado a volver a intentarlo. Sonrió internamente ante el pensamiento.

−No te preocupes papá, si yo misma veo algo extraño no dudaré en salirme.

−Lo sé.

La dama soltó una maldición entre dientes y terminó su café. Sabía que no tenía nada que objetar en cuanto a esos dos. Luego del accidente Shouzou y Asuna se habían unido más que nunca, y ellas habían empezado a distanciarse. ¿En qué momento su pequeña niña de corto cabello se había convertido en esa mujer de ojos ambar y carácter imponente que desafiaba todas sus órdenes? Guardó su Tablet que apenas había revisado y se levantó −¿Entonces me llevas a la universidad? También hay cosas que debo comprar para el viaje.

El señor Yuuki viendo que la tormenta había amainado, le sonrió a su esposa –Te llevo y te invito a almorzar ¿te parece bien?

Eso sin duda sacó de balance a la orgullosa mujer, se aclaró la garganta y pasó junto a padre e hija sin mirar a ninguno –Sí, me parece una buena idea.

Luego de que los pasos de la dama se perdieron lejos de la sala, Asuna miró a su padre sin dejar de sonreír –A veces no sé qué haces con una mujer como ella. Eres demasiado bueno y lindo para estar a su lado.

−Cariño escúchate, estás hablando de tu madre− comento divertido.

−Pero es un monstruo.

El gesto del mayor se suavizó, acarició la aterciopelada mejilla de su hija sin dejar de mirarla –Algún día te contaré nuestra historia, y quizás comprendas muchas cosas.

−¡Shouzou! –se oyó la voz de su madre desde la habitación contigua.

−Ve, mamá te está esperando. En otro momento continuamos nuestra charla− alegremente Asuna se puso de pie y rodeando la cabeza encrespada y canosa del hombre mayor, depositó un beso entre su cabello antes de salir por la otra puerta y perderse en su habitación.

.

.

.

Kazuto miró su teléfono en tanto la agonía lo consumía. Ni un solo mensaje de Asuna, lo cual era raro; siempre se comunicaba con él apenas veía sus intentos de localizarla.

−Kazu ¿sales a almorzar? –la voz de uno de sus compañeros lo volvió a la tierra.

−En un momento voy –contestó, y el recién llegado se alejó tan rápido como había aparecido.

Marcó una vez más el número de la chica pero esta vez directamente fue dirigido a su buzón de voz. _'Hola, no puedo contestarte en este momento, por favor deja tu mensaje después de la señal…'_

−Asuna por favor comunícate conmigo a la brevedad, es importante –musitó con firmeza sonando más impersonal de lo que había deseado.

Kazuto guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se levantó. Se daría una vuelta por la cafetería buscando a Rika y a Keiko, quizás alguna de ellas sabía algo al respecto.

.

.

.

Asuna salió del baño y se secó su largo cabello, se vistió con una camiseta ancha y unos leggins negros. Mientras se peinaba el cabello observaba su rostro, se veía pálida pero sus ojeras habían desaparecido tras una buena siesta. Y luego del baño con agua tibia se sentía muy bien.

Miró la hora en el reloj que descansaba a un lado de su cama sorprendiéndose al ver la hora. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Eso le hizo darse cuenta que no había recibido un mísero mensaje por parte de su novio. Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se dio la vuelta buscando su móvil. Cuando lo encontró supo el porqué de tanto silencio. Estaba sin batería.

Claro, la noche anterior había vuelto tan cansada del juego que se había ido a dormir sin conectar su celular al cargador, y luego como esa mañana no fue al colegio, la batería del mismo había colapsado. Lo conectó a una terminal para que cargara, mientras ella se dedicaba a repasar los apuntes para esa semana.

Almorzó un sándwich de atún y terminó su tarea en tiempo record. Cuando volvió a tomar su móvil este ya se había cargado lo suficiente. Lo encendió y al instante le entraron las llamadas perdidas de Kazuto, y los múltiples mensajes que el joven le había dejado a lo largo de todo el día. Hasta tenía un mensaje grabado de Yui.

Con bochorno llamó a su buzón de voz.

− _Asuna por favor comunícate conmigo a la brevedad, es importante._

La voz de Kazuto sonó extraña y enojada. Presionó el botón y volvió a escucharlo varias veces. ¿Estaba molesto?

En la pantalla rectangular del móvil parpadeaba el otro mensaje que Yui le había dejado. Pero decidió primero llamar a su novio para ponerse al corriente de lo que ocurría. Se arregló rápidamente el cabello y ensayó una sonrisa tierna y amorosa en tanto oía como la línea del otro lado timbraba una y otra vez. El teléfono sonó muchas veces. Kazuto nunca le contestó.

−Debe estar en inmersión –razonó para sí tristemente. Miró la hora viendo que pasaban de las cinco y treinta de la tarde −¡Es tardísimo! – exclamó a nadie en particular.

Tomó el AmuSphere entre sus níveas manos, se quitó las pantuflas y se acostó cómodamente en su amplio lecho, se colocó el artefacto en la cabeza y mientras terminaba de cargar no cabía en sí de la emoción. Oficialmente ese día empezaba el torneo de _Bob._

− _¡Link Start!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dentro de esa especie de patio gigante había muchas personas esperando. Competidores y gente común que se había juntado para ver el torneo en esa especie de bar futurista que se alzaba allí.

− _¡Mucha suerte Anna hime!_

− _¡Apostaré por ti!_

− _¡Eres la mejor!_

Las exclamaciones de sus seguidores no se hicieron esperar. Y era gracioso ver a tantos hombres de estatura y músculos imponente, rostros fieros e ingobernables sacudiendo sus manos y ofreciéndole vítores y silbidos con admiración. Le sonreían y algunos hasta sostenían carteles con su nombre.

Asuna se permitió reír alegremente antes de girarse a ellos y con su porte dominante y esbelto enviarles un beso con la punta de sus dedos. Era su público, debía velar por ellos aunque el hecho le parecía por demás risible.

− _¡Te amo Anna hime!_

− _¡Patea el trasero de esos desgraciados, preciosa!_

−¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! –sonrió, y el griterío general se hizo ensordecedor. En GGO era amada y odiada por igual así como sucedía en SAO. Sus competidores la miraron con desdén cuando se acercó a la plataforma y observó el tiempo restante en las múltiples pantallas que se hallaban arriba. Treinta minutos y contando.

−…ello…

−…stello…

−Destello… Destello…

La voz de ultratumba le hizo encresparse de horror. Los cabellos de su nuca se alzaron cuando el escalofrío recorrió como corriente eléctrica toda su espalda al oír su nombre. Se volvió rauda y al ver esos dos ojos del color de la sangre dio un par de saltos hacia atrás, tocando su cintura como si aún llevara colgada su amada _Lambent Light._

−¿Quién eres? –preguntó en un intento de parecer digna mientras recordaba abochornada que no llevaba sus armas consigo.

−Eres el Destello Veloz ¿no es así? –volvió a preguntar esa voz cadavérica.

Asuna clavó sus ojos color miel en ese siniestro personaje buscado algún indicio de familiaridad en él. Pero la capa gris andrajosa cubría una imponente estatura, de su rostro oculto por las sombras de la capucha se adivinaba la máscara de metal y el brillo tenebroso de sus ojos carmesí. Parecía un robot, no se veía nada humano en él.

−No sé de qué estás hablando –murmuró sin desviar la mirada pese a que sentía como su corazón saltaba asustado en su pecho.

−Eres el Destello Veloz de Sword Art Online… no conozco otra persona que tenga esa agilidad y velocidad con un estoque…

−C-Cualquiera puede tener ese e-estilo…

−Solo una mujer puede danzar con una espada de esa forma…− manifestó con igual parsimonia, sin levantar la voz clavando sus orbes rojos en la pálida muchacha cuyos labios se habían entreabierto.

−Estas equivocado…

−Bien, no importa si te niegas, sé que eres tú… y créeme que esta vez no fallaré de matarte en el juego… tu novio me detuvo aquella vez, pero ahora él no está aquí y nadie evitará que me haga contigo, _Destello Veloz_ …− la forma obscena en la que murmuró lo último la inmovilizó. Había un dejo vulgar en esa voz fría e inerte, y más aún cuando afirmando sus palabras deslizó su mano enguantada por su mejilla en una burla de caricia. En ese momento Asuna alcanzó a vislumbrar el complicado diseño de un extraño símbolo pintado en su muñeca.

 _¡Ataúd Risueño…!_

Apartó la mano y se alejó cubriéndose la boca, su respiración se alteró de tal manera que temió empezar a hiperventilar. Sus sentidos empezaron a fallarle, y cuando alzó la vista la enigmática silueta vestido de negro había desaparecido.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se ordenó serenarse. Tras una ojeada al reloj de la pantalla faltaban quince minutos para empezar. Se despeinó su corto cabello inconscientemente tratando de aquietarse.

 _¿A esto será a lo que se refería papá?_

Las palabras de Yui se amontonaron en su mente: _¡Mamá debes tener cuidado!_ ¿Eso era lo que habían tratado de advertirle todo el tiempo? Las muertes dentro del juego… ¿Era ese tipo el que se creía ángel de la muerte el que decidía quien habría de vivir y quién no?

Su respiración volvió a inquietarse, y temió perder el conocimiento ahí mismo.

−Anna.

La repentina voz le hizo pegar un ligero sobresalto y reprimir un jadeo ahogado, se giró con tanta violencia que sus sentidos se enturbiaron haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, siendo acogida por la hermosa muchacha de cabello negro y ojos amatistas. Esta la abrazó ligeramente, pero con firmeza.

−¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó con inquietud. Era obvio que seguía temblando.

 _Anna_ levantó la vista mirando a la chica que la agarraba con tanta familiaridad e intento poner algo de distancia entre ambas.

−Lo siento…−intentó sonreír miserablemente, pero por la forma en la que su voz habló, era obvio que se encontraba muy afectada –Estoy algo nerviosa K-Kirito-chan.

−¿Por qué? –aventuró la muchacha viéndola fijo −¿Hay algo que debas decirme?

Su voz cambió repentinamente, había sonado dolida y gélida.

−¿Qué? –se alejó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho intentando confortarse.

La muchacha allí presente frunció los labios con fastidio, sus ojos violetas nunca se despegaron de los suyos –Asuna –murmuró directo y con tanta convicción que la hizo sobresaltarse otra vez.

−¿Q-Quien eres…? –tartamudeó la nombrada sintiendo su boca seca, se apretó las manos para que dejaran de temblar, pero resultaba imposible.

 _¿Quién es? ¿Otro miembro de Ataúd Risueño…?_

−En verdad no puedo creer que preguntes eso…− volvió a decir la pelinegra, esta vez con decepción.

−¡Señorita Anna! –una tercera persona entró en escena interrumpiendo lo que _Kirito_ iba a decir. Era un muchacho alto de piel blanca y cabello dorado, vestía de negro y corrió desde el piso inferior hasta detenerse junto a ambas. Parecía nervioso y abochornado mientras contemplaba a la hermosa pelirroja, sus manos eran un manojo de nervios –Señorita Anna… le deseo mucha suerte en el torneo…

−Gracias− asintió con cierta vergüenza notando que las orbes de su acompañante se habían enturbiado de modo alarmante.

−Y-Y… yo quería decirle que la admiro mucho…−tartamudeó, y luego tras despeinarse el cabello una y otra vez, avanzó la distancia que le separaba de su ídolo y asió la mano pequeña entre las suyas. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron desmesurados tras su atrevimiento –Y-y quería pedirle que se casara conmigo luego de que el _Bob_ finalic…

El pobre muchacho no pudo terminar de hacer su confesión. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, un momento estaba tomando la mano de la pelirroja con profunda devoción, y al segundo siguiente la bella e impávida pelinegra lo sacó del medio de un empujón rudo y tomándole del cuello de la chaqueta que usaba continuó tirando de él hasta que lo alejó lo suficiente de Asuna.

−¡No te vas a casar con ella imbécil, porque resulta que es mi novia!

−¿Eh?

−Lo que oyes, aléjate de ella. ES MI NOVIA –su voz sonó ronca cuando pronunció aquello con rabia contenida. Sin duda no había sonado muy femenina, porque cuando soltó al asustado muchacho, este no se dejó repetir la orden y corrió hacia el lado opuesto, mirando a ambas chicas con terror.

Asuna se cubrió los labios cuando lo oyó hablar. Ya no le quedaban dudas −¿K-Kirito kun?

El reconocimiento brilló en sus pupilas ambarinas, y él se permitió suspirar con alivio –Asuna –su voz salió igual a como la recordaba –Salte del juego ahora.

−¿Eh? −Esperaba otra reacción, no algo así tan perentorio −¿Kirito-kun?

−Salte del juego ya, aún estás a tiempo.

−¿Qué?... ¿Pero por qué?

−No preguntes, solo salte del juego ahora.

Quedaba un minuto para que el evento empezara. Ella lo miró con irritación sintiendo que su conocido carácter estaba a punto de hacer aparición.

−No. No voy a hacerlo.

−Asuna no estoy pidiéndotelo, te lo estoy _ordenando._ Salte del juego antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ella lo miró fijo sosteniendo sus ojos. Almendra y amatista enfrentados en un duelo de miradas mientras los últimos segundos se escurrían entre la algarabía general que a viva voz contaba el tiempo restante.

−Por favor, Asuna…− le agarró la mano como si quisiera obligarle a abrir su menú, empero ella lo rechazó y puso varios pasos de distancia entre ambos.

El cronómetro llegó hasta cero y antes de que Kirito pudiera decir algo más, la silueta de ambos desapareció transportándolos a la isla _Ragnarok_.

El _Bullet of bullets 3_ había empezado oficialmente.

.

.

.

Estaba en el bosque caminando sigilosamente entre las altas columnas de árboles. La tierra suelta del camino se pegaba al taco de sus botas. Su avatar era ligero como una pluma por lo que caminar sin hacer ruido era perfecto para su misión de rastrear a Musketeer X.

Había usado el satélite para indagar su ubicación aún sabiendo que esa herramienta era un arma de doble filo, y que por ende éste también conocería su posición en el mapa.

Caminó sigilosamente sujetando el mango de su preciada _Walther P99_ contra su pecho, había quitado el seguro y estaba lista para disparar en caso de ser necesario. De pronto se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro al camino que había hecho. Alguien estaba siguiéndola.

Pegó un salto y empezó a correr a toda velocidad, tomó impulso contra un tronco caído y se subió a un árbol, gracias a su agilidad el movimiento no le supo ningún esfuerzo. Se apegó a la copa del árbol olvidando que era presa fácil en esa posición. Lo supo cuando escuchó el silbido inconfundible de una bala, pasó el revolver a su mano izquierda, y con la derecha tomó su sable de luz. La hoja carmesí detuvo a gran velocidad el intruso y todos los que le siguieron.

Mientras frenaba los embates permitió que sus ojos rastrearan el lugar hasta que vio el rifle y a su dueña apostada en el suelo metros más adelante. Se sorprendió de descubrir que Musketeer X fuera una mujer.

 _¿Así que esto es lo que él hace para protegerse de las balas…?_ Pensó divertida. Moviendo su espada de fotones a gran velocidad asemejando un enorme escudo desplegado frente a ella.

Siguió acercándose hasta que estuvo a menos de dos metros de distancia y vio a su presa.

−Realmente a las mujeres les gusta llamar la atención aquí en el juego…− murmuró risueña viendo la provocativa vestimenta de su oponente; minifalda roja y ese brasier negro que enseñaba todas sus curvas.

Musketeer X era una muchacha de largo cabello plateado que se incorporó espantada viendo al torbellino rojo que se acercaba a ella desviando todas sus balas.

−Lamento tener que derrotarte, sobretodo porque somos pocas las mujeres que nos aventuramos a este juego… pero la vida es así.

−¿Quién diablo eres? –preguntó la peliplateada cargando su rifle sigilosamente.

−Tu peor pesadilla –Asuna sonrió, ni siquiera apuntó con su _Walther P99_ cuando le disparó derrotándola en el acto.

El cartel que rezaba _Dead_ apareció tras su cuerpo caído. Minimizó su espada y la colgó de su cintura, observó lo que la víctima había dejado y tomó la granada de humo y la guardó en su inventario. Repentinamente sujetó su revólver y se giró enfrentando el imponente bosque. Sus ojos escaneaban de izquierda a derecha mientras apuntaba.

−¿Por qué estás siguiéndome? –preguntó al aire.

−¿Por qué más puede ser? –la inconfundible voz resonó cansina antes de que la silueta agraciada de la pelinegra apareciera de entre los árboles –Llevo buscándote por todo el mapa.

−Yo no he podido ver tu ubicación –no dejó de apuntarle.

−No quería que me vieras− respondió simplemente −¿Podemos hablar? Creo que nos debemos una conversación…−manifestó y alzó sus manos demostrando que estaba desarmado –Vine en son de paz.

−Quieres ganar este torneo ¿piensas que voy a creerte?

−¿Cuándo empezamos a desconfiar del otro? –murmuró con decepción.

−¿Quizás desde el día que decidiste meterte a trabajar aquí y ocultarme el motivo real?

−Escuchas lo que dices, ¡Yui me puso al tanto de lo que habías hecho! ¿Sabes que ella te echa de menos en ALO, dónde prometiste cuidarla? ¿Sabes que permanecer aquí es peligroso? Además yo te avisé que entraría a otro VRMMO por tiempo indefinido. Tú me mentiste.

−Yui puede cuidarse sola y yo también. No te mentí.

−Ha habido muertes en el juego, Asuna…

−Lo sé, creo que _Ataúd Risueño_ está detrás de todo eso

−¿Cómo…? –aventuró espantado.

−Mi padre me lo dijo…− Kirito la veía con la boca ligeramente entreabierta –Fue él quien me obsequió este juego.

−¿Y nunca pensaste decírmelo?

Eso avivó el fuego casi extinto del enojo de la bella muchacha −¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas aquí ganando fama y renombre?

−No vine a este juego a ganar absolutamente nada –él también se estaba molestando –Seijiro Kikuoka me contrató para investigar los asesinatos que estaban ocurriendo dentro de GGO, esa es toda la razón.

El silencio siguió a sus palabras, y fue tan intenso que ninguno habló por varios minutos.

−¿Entiendes la gravedad del asunto? No quiero que estés aquí, corres peligro y me volvería loco si algo llegara a pasarte.

Ella no respondió, se mordió el labio antes de volver a apuntarle con su arma –No me voy a dar por vencida, me gusta este juego.

−A mí no me hace gracia que este aquí, llamando la atención, y que toda esa turba de hombres se muestre desesperado por ti.

La pelirroja no supo si reír o quedarse seria.

−Asuna… −el muchacho se acercó hasta que estuvo a escasos diez centímetros. Sin rozarla, solo viéndola de frente.

Ella alzó la barbilla –En este juego Asuna no existe. Soy Anna _the princess_ …

Empero Kirito alzó la cabeza hacia ella y rápido, tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó; raudo y violento; mordiendo su labio inferior para que aceptara y retribuyera su beso. Lo que la joven hizo tímidamente, pero sin abrazarlo. Sin imponer un mínimo de contacto entre ambos.

La caricia se extendió por varios segundos. Un beso brusco, con sabor a petróleo y traición. Ojos de amatista y ámbar unidos sin parpadear, como si temieran que en el momento de cerrar los ojos el otro atacaría.

Kirito interrumpió el beso sorprendido cuando sintió el cañón frío del arma contra su cuello.

−Te dije que estaba desarmado.

−Te dije que no me importaba nada, ni siquiera derrotarte.

−Sal de este juego Asuna, por favor− intentó nuevamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza sacudiendo su corto cabello de fuego – No lo haré, Jaque Kirito-kun…− sonrió con malicia presionando su _Walther P99_ contra la nívea garganta de ese precioso avatar de piel blanca y cabello de ébano.

Pero Kirito era más rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apuntó también su _FN five-seven_ directo en el estómago de la chica, y la recargó sin dudar.

−No podría investigar sabiendo que estás aquí a merced de ese loco…− le susurró y mantuvo sus ojos amatista en los sorprendidos ojos de la pelirroja –Jaque mate− Sin darle oportunidad a réplica apretó el gatillo; el sonido siseante de la bala rompiendo el infame silencio jamás podría quitárselo de la cabeza. Salió sin problemas del corto cañón y se enterró rauda en el cuerpo femenino, quien de inmediato se desplomó contra su hombro. Pero necesitaba rematar su acción, y lo sabía –Te amo –le susurró contra el oído y volvió a dispararle dos veces.

La _Walther P99_ cayó al suelo, así como el cuerpo sin vida de Asuna. Kirito se apretó los parpados y profirió un grito ahogado en la soledad del bosque. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas que se negó a soltar.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Tengo tanto para decir y… aquí son las tres y treinta am… me dormí varias veces intentando acabar esto hoy…_

 _(Nota mental: NO volver a imaginar tantas cosas para un capitulo)_

 _Jelou! Buenos días –tardes- noches lo que sea allí donde viven! Aquí estoy trayendo la segunda parte de este reto que dimos a llamar 'Asuna en GGO'. Sip, sé que me demoré muchísimo en traer el segundo capítulo de este fic, no tengo excusa… aunque escribir este larguísimo cap si ha sido bastante caótico para mí. Sobretodo porque tenía la escena de Kirito matando a Asuna dentro de GGO desde que idee la idea de este fic, y quería que ese fuera el final del segundo cap (o sea de este) claro… para llegar a ese punto en la trama debían pasar miles de cosas que yo no había tomado en cuenta. He ahí la razón de porqué me he tardado tanto._

 _Bueno, esto es una especie de Universo Alterno, si bien intento respetar la mayoría de las cosas que han pasado, algunas se me fueron de las manos. Y tuve que sentarme a ver GGO en estos días para refrescarme la memoria._

 _Estarán preguntándose cuantos capítulos le queda a este fic? Pues serán cuatro partes en total, así que restan dos más._

 _Tenía más cosas para decir, pero sinceramente mi mente no coordina xD Me propuse actualizar este fic el martes 01, y lo hice!_

 _Gracias por leer! Pido perdón por algún errorcillo gramatical._

 _Os adoro con mi alma._

 _Sumi~_


	3. 3

_**.**_

 _ **~This Place is painted Blood~**_

 _ **.**_

 _~Dedicado a Tiifa de Chocolate que siempre me dice lo mucho que adora este fic~_

* * *

 _3)_

Kirito atravesó el bosque con absoluta velocidad y se adentró en la ciudad en ruinas. Sus ojos seguían sin parpadear y se notaba la presión desmedida con la que sostenía la espada en su mano derecha. Sus labios fruncidos, el ceño arrugado como si estuviera muy concentrado.

Cuando saltó sobre un paredón derruido finalmente no aguantó más la tensión y se giró esgrimiendo un sablazo el que detuvo a conciencia sobre la garganta de Sinon que había aparecido sorpresivamente atrás de él. Los ojos aguamarina de la francotiradora se abrieron de pánico al entender la situación en la que se hallaba. El filo luminoso del sable se había detenido a milímetros de su piel, y solo pudo pasar saliva con terror.

−¿Qué diablos te pasa? −le preguntó tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

−¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella miró la expresión oscura que oscilaba en los ojos de su amigo. No parecía él, y su gesto cerrado ponía en evidencia que estaba de un carácter de los mil demonios.

−Kirito.

−¿Qué quieres Sinon? −no pudo evitar alzar la voz a la par que presionaba sin desear el sable en la piel de su amiga.

La aludida se armó de valor y sabiendo que metía el dedo en la llaga no pudo evitar preguntar con suavidad.

−¿Esto tiene que ver con el asunto de la princesa?

−¿Eh?

−Los vi. Iba siguiéndote, pero estabas tan concentrado en hallarla que no reparaste en mí ¿verdad?

Él se alejó guardando el sable en su cintura y dándole la espalda mientras apretaba los puños.

−Sabía que actuabas extraño en lo que se refería a ella, y no pude evitar querer investigar un poco… −se detuvo cuando de improviso el chico se le vino encima aprisionándola contra la pared en ruinas. Su rostro quedó tan cerca que sintió el aliento masculino encima de su nariz. Alzó la vista temblorosa, pero el largo fleco de ébano le tapaba los ojos, pero advertía lo inestable de sus emociones. Trató de aligerar el ambiente −¿Vas a besarme?

Eso hizo que el joven reparara en sus acciones, y así como la atrapó, se alejó dando un ligero salto hacia atrás.

−No estoy para bromas− replicó entre dientes. Y rompió a caminar ignorándola.

−No pude evitar verlos… −lo siguió diciendo aquello, saltó el paredón atrás de él y caminó varios pasos siguiéndolo sobre el asfalto hecho trizas −Los vi besarse… si te gustaba tanto no entiendo por qué la matast…

−¡Era mi novia! ¿Está bien? −se giró y otra vez la enfrentó gritándole sin contemplaciones −¿Entiendes ahora?

Sin duda su expresión se había ensombrecido un poco más, Sinon dio un paso hacia atrás ante su explosión de carácter −Kirito…

Antes de que él pudiera ladrarle otra cosa, una bala pasó volando cerca de ellos, rápidamente la francotiradora se lanzó sobre el espadachín para evitar que esta impactara en su brazo. Las esquirlas pasaron rozándole cuando se estrelló en la calle.

−¿Qué? −abrió sus ojos amatistas sin entender. Miró el rostro sonrojado de la chica que estaba sobre él y ambos rodaron hasta que se levantó ágilmente atisbando de donde había venido el disparo.

La silueta de capa negra estaba como a 150 metros de distancia, veía sus ojos rojos que parecían dos antorchas alumbrando el tétrico paisaje, su capa derruida ondeaba con el viento, y estaba preparándose para disparar otra vez.

−¡Al suelo Sinon! -exclamó empujando a la chica cuando varios disparos pasaron volando encima de ambos.

−¿Qué diablos pasa? −protestó la nombrada con confusión. Reptó hacia un lado del camino mientras afirmaba su _Hécate_ en el inestable pavimento−No es un buen lugar para apuntar y disparar…− murmuró con fastidio viendo de reojo que su compañero no hacía nada, y permanecía con la misma expresión de aturdimiento −¡Kirito…!

−No puedo creer que sea él… − se estremeció sin remedio mientras una mano se perdía entre su largo cabello de ébano −Ha estado todo el juego siguiéndome…

−¿De qué diablos hablas?

−¡Sinon dispárale!

−¡Pues es lo que estoy intentando hacer…! −le gritó, concentrándose en mantener quieta su respiración y sosegarse. Apuntó y disparó sin pensarlo demasiado y antes de que el blanco se moviera −¡Creo que le di! −dijo con alegría.

−¿En verdad? −Kirito echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos grandes y húmedos se dejaron apreciar por solo un momento. Pero la francotiradora no le devolvió el gesto. Seguía apuntando y su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro −¿Sinon?

−Estoy segura que le di, pero él ha desaparecido…

−¿Qué?

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos apenas la sensación de vacío se aquietó sobre ella. El bullicio general la recibió. Como esperaba luego de su _muerte_ había vuelto a teletransportarse a Glocken.

Apenas el resto del populacho reparó en ella, se apresuró a seleccionar su menú y localizando el _log out_ no dudó en presionarlo.

Realmente no se sentía con ganas de experimentar compasión ajena. Estaba demasiado alterada y furiosa como para soportar muestras de simpatía.

Suspiró cuando la conciencia la retornó a las sombras de su habitación. Luego del tiempo en que estuvo en inmersión obviamente ya había anochecido, la hora había avanzado también.

−¿Las ocho de la noche? −murmuró alarmada. Se había pasado. ¿Cuatro horas dentro del juego? Su madre estaría hirviendo y rumiando el enojo que no dudaría en lanzarle apenas la viera.

Saltó de la cama y se peinó el cabello, eligió una falda corta de holanes rosa pastel, y una etérea blusa blanca. Se pellizcó las mejillas para infundirse color, se trenzó el cabello y cuando se aplicaba perfume escuchó unos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta.

−Adelante −murmuró, armándose de valor y paciencia ante la tormenta que se avecinaba por no presentarse a cenar.

Sin embargo cuando la madera se abrió un muchacho alto y castaño de ojos pardos hizo aparición. Al verla tan bonita y pálida sonrió con malicia evidente.

−Te perdiste la cena, baka.

−¡Oni-chan! −exclamó ella soltando un puchero avergonzado.

−Tienes suerte de que papá y yo calmamos a la fiera. Mamá estaba hecha una furia −ante sus palabras la chica se encogió débilmente.

−¡Iré a hablar con mi papá! −exclamó acercándosele. Pero el muchacho la detuvo poniendo una mano en su cabeza y riendo abiertamente.

−No creo que puedas, baka. Llamaron de su oficina que lo necesitaban urgentemente en Kyoto y decidió adelantar el viaje, y partir de inmediato.

−¿Qué?

−Pues como le oyes −le despeinó el cabello pese a sus protestas −Papá vino a avisarte hasta aquí pero intuyó que de seguro estabas con tu noviecito en alguno de esos juegos online…

−¡Oni-chan! −exclamó frustrada.

−…Y como no le atendiste la puerta me dejó encargado de que te lo dijera. Por supuesto mamá fue con él…−sus ojos de almendra brillaron −¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

−Kouchirou-nii, papá dio órdenes específicas de que no hiciéramos fiestas ilegales en su ausencia.

−Aguafiestas, igual que él. Entonces ¿vas a cenar? Tu charola está preparada en la cocina.

−¿Tú que vas a hacer?

−Saldré un momento…−sonrió triunfante inclinándose ante su hermana −Primera noche sin supervisión paterna hay que aprovecharlo, ¿no es cierto? Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ella lo ignoró y salió de la habitación, sorprendida de hallar todo a oscuras.

−¿Mi papá me dejó algún otro recado?

−Que me obedecieras en todo…

Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

−…Y dijo que sigas yendo a la escuela normalmente, que tengas cuidado, y que cierres todo con llave…− el joven caminaba atrás de ella bajando los peldaños. La nombrada soltó un suspiro de fastidio oyendo sus consejos y prevenciones de hermano mayor −…Saldré por un momento, pero si sucede algo extraño no dudes en llamarme…−lo miró de soslayo con el ceño fruncido −En este caso me sentiría extrañamente tranquilo si Kirigaya-kun estuviera aquí… −ella ignoró eso. Encendió las luces de la sala, y con tristeza observó la larga mesa de madera, imaginando la silueta imponente de su progenitor sentado en la cabecera y sonriendo cálidamente al verla llegar como las ocasionales veces en las que coincidían para comer juntos. Asuna sabía que eso no se daba muy a menudo por eso se sentía decepcionada consigo por haber faltado a la cena.

Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente destapando el plato. Koichirou se dejó caer frente a ella sentándose a horcajadas en la silla. Apoyó los brazos en el respaldo y la observó.

−Has crecido mucho, hermanita.

−Mamá te reñiría si te viera así.

−Pero ella no está aquí en este momento ¿lo olvidas? −se carcajeó suavemente −Con ese carácter espantarás a tu novio.

Ella lo observó con expresión asesina.

−Si es que no lo has espantado ya…− se echó a reír otra vez poniéndose de pie, y estirándose perezosamente −Vale, me voy.

−Que te la pases a gusto con tu novia, onii-chan.

−¡No tengo novia!

Esta vez fue el turno de Asuna de reír e ignorándolo continuó con su cena.

.

.

.

.

−¿Estás seguro de que nos refugiemos aquí? −la chica de cabello aguamarina preguntó en voz baja apenas entró a esa cueva de tamaño mediano en medio del desierto. El sol apenas se vislumbraba como una mancha anaranjada en el cielo.

−Sí él se ha hecho invisible, créeme que no dudará en venir tras nosotros.

Ella meditó unos segundos mirando el lugar abierto que dejaban atrás −Pero en la arena será fácil verlo, o al menos por sus huellas nos daremos cuenta que está aquí.

−Es cierto…− sonrió con melancolía en tanto admiraba el techo que estaba cubierto con miles de estalactitas que brillaban difusamente, siguió sus pasos hacia el interior -Ademas debemos hablar…− La mueca de terror que oscurecía su semblante seguía ahí. Se veía cansado y ojeroso. Y Sinon sabía que había actuado por supervivencia e inercia a la hora de defenderse, porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

−¿Vas a explicarme? −ella no estaba en mejores condiciones, sus manos temblaban pese a que habían dejado a su agresor atrás, perdido en alguna parte de la isla, vagando entre las grietas del mapa mientras ellos se replegaban y se dedicaban a pensar que iban a hacer. En ese estado de nervios ni él ni ella eran de ayuda para sí mismos.

−Entré a este juego porque mi empleador me lo pidió…− suspirando se dejó caer, resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo arenoso. El silencio siguió a sus palabras −Alguien disparó una alerta de muertes en el juego, y antes de que el pánico se extendiera entre todos los jugadores me metí a investigar.

−¿M-Muertes…? −los ojos aguamarina de la chica se abrieron como un relámpago ilumina el cielo antes de desatarse una feroz tormenta.

El muchacho asintió y soltó un suspiro impaciente −C-Creo que a estas alturas son cuatro muertes…

Eso hizo que los hombros de la joven comenzaran a moverse arrítmicamente −¿Q… que…?

Kirito la observó alzando las cejas −Yo tengo un pasado oscuro Sinon, no sólo tú eres la única atormentada por malas decisiones…

Ella se había dejado caer a su lado, sus rodillas estaban alzadas y había enterrado su cara entre ellas. Él veía como sus hombros se agitaban en un llanto inalterable −¿Ma…malas decisiones? −repitió y por su voz fue obvio que estaba desesperada −¡Yo maté a un hombre…! ¿Entiendes? ¡Lo maté…! −alejó las manos de su rostro y se las miró, horrorizada, creyendo que la sangre que otrora infectó sus manos seguía ahí como una indeleble pintura maligna −Yo… yo lo maté, en defensa propia pero… ¡Lo…Lo maté a quemarropa…! −alejó las palmas de su rostro y rió evitando el llanto −He arruinado mi vida, la vida de mi familia… y todo lo que me rodea…

Kirito le puso una mano en el hombro sintiendo genuina empatía con ella −Yo también maté a tres hombres… −Sinon lo miró consternada, las mejillas mojadas −Fue durante un juego, hace casi tres años atrás…

−¿Tú eres un sobreviviente de SAO…? −se animó a preguntar.

Él rió sin humor y asintió −Allí había un grupo de PK que no dudaban de hacer justicia a mano propia, yo participé en una cruzada para capturarlos, tres sucumbieron bajo mi espada… y otros sobrevivieron…

−¿Él… el de ojos rojos…? −aventuró tratando de no hipar.

−Es uno de ellos, estoy seguro −declaró con decisión. Pasó la mano por su cabello con desespero −Realmente no era mi intención llegar hasta este punto…

Sinon se limpió las lágrimas −¿Hablas de Anna? −miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose levemente mejor −¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

−Asuna…− la corrigió con un atisbo de sonrisa -Ella y yo nos conocemos de SAO, hemos estado juntos desde entonces… Pasando buenos y malos momentos …−sus puños se cerraron al recordar lo que había hecho −Siempre velando por el bienestar del otro teniendo confianza y… compañerismo…− su voz descendió una octava −Hasta ahora.

−¿Por qué lo dices?

− Le dije que se fuera de este juego, la amenacé… No es que dude de sus capacidades. Ella es increíblemente fuerte y valiente, pero cuando solo anhelas proteger algo… a veces actúas impulsivamente por su bien…

−¿Sabías que era ella al inicio?

Él sonrió avergonzado −No. Lo ocultó muy bien.

−Se nota que no fue de tu agrado encontrarla aquí.

Kirito se sobó la nuca con nerviosismo cuando la miró −No soy bueno con las palabras y sí con las acciones, solo estaba protegiéndola de ese asesino. Ya casi la perdí una vez, y no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

.

.

.

.

Apenas abrió los ojos la conocida luz de la plataforma de inicio le dio la bienvenida. Suspiró sonoramente y miró a sus alrededores notando que todo estaba desierto. Claro, era la final del torneo y todo el mundo estaría en sus casas viendo el enfrentamiento, o desde la plataforma en medio de la plaza central.

¿Ella debería hacer lo mismo?

Sin pensarlo demasiado sus pasos la llevaron al centro de la ciudad. Los bares futuristas estaban a reventar de jugadores, pero no teniendo mejor alternativa se decidió a entrar, ver cómo iba el torneo y quizás beber algo.

Las cabezas se voltearon apenas cruzó la puerta, pero no prestó atención y caminó altiva y orgullosa hasta la barra donde se sentó tan majestuosa como la princesa que era.

−Usted merecía ganar señorita Anna −le dijo uno de los sujetos que estaba sentado a su derecha ante el NPC barman.

La muchacha asintió distraída advirtiendo que la rabia que sentía estaba intacta y flameaba en su interior. Pidió una bebida y rechazó de plano a quienes insistieron en invitársela.

−Kirito-chan ni siquiera te dio oportunidad de luchar…− agregó otro desde su costado con simpatía.

Y lo que menos quería era que otros sintieran pena o compasión de lo sucedido.

Ella agarró la cerveza (o algo similar) y la bebió deseando que de verdad ésta calmara la furia que hervía en su interior. No quería pensar en eso. Kirito era un tramposo aquí en GGO, SAO y en cuanto juego ambos jugaran. Apuró el líquido e inmediatamente solicitó otra bebida. Finalmente prestó atención a las enormes pantallas que estaban congregadas a los alrededores, las cuales no había querido observar hasta ahora.

Se veía el desierto en todo su esplendor, y realmente ofrecía una extraña postal: con sus doradas arenas serpenteantes y los últimos trazos del sol que empezaba a ocultarse en esas planicies ondulantes. Entonces la imagen cambio y reflejó lo que parecía ser el interior de una cueva, y sus dos integrantes que por la poca luz no alcanzaba a enfocar en demasía.

−¡Pero si esas dos son lesbianas! −sonó una voz en acento jocoso.

Lo peor fue que un coro de risas y comentarios de doble sentido se oyó de modo ensordecedor secundando la acotación. Anna hizo de cuenta que no había oído y se esforzó en ver la pantalla.

Sinon y Kirito parecían estar muy concentrados hablando de algo. Ambos sentados contra la pared, tan cerca que sus piernas se tocaban. Los ojos aguamarina estaban inmersos en lágrimas, y toda ella ofrecía un espectáculo triste y devastador. Por supuesto Kirito actuó como el caballero que era y rodeó los hombros de la francotiradora atrayéndola hacia sí en un gesto sobreprotector.

−Esas dos hacen buena pareja. Letales y peligrosas ¿verdad? −le comentó el mismo sujeto que le había hablado antes señalando la imagen. Buscando conversación.

Ella hizo un soberano esfuerzo para no derramar el resto de la cerveza en la cara del pobre hombre. La escena no le causaba gracia en lo más absoluto.

−¿Es que acaso van a entrar en esta clase pleitos? −agregó otro riéndose.

−Yo esperaba otra clase de acción.

Anna se pasó la mano entre su cabello reprimiendo el gesto furioso que adoptó su semblante.

−Pues se corría el rumor de que Kirito-chan y tú estaban juntas −comentó un sujeto grandote que inclinó medio cuerpo sobre la barra acercándose a ella con gesto galante −Pero te dejó por la francotiradora, es gracioso ¿verdad? No abundan las mujeres en este juego y las que hay resulta que patean para el mismo bando…

Eso había sonado horrible, y Asuna alzó las cejas en una mueca repulsiva −No entiendo a qué te refieres.

−Oh vamos, teniendo tantos pretendientes para escoger…− se señaló a si mismo y al resto que celebró ansioso sus palabras −Te inclinas por la carne blanda…

−No la molesten −sonó otra voz con acento decidido la cual hizo que reinara un extraño silencio. Y ella estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se giró sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba.

−Spiegel− le sonrió débilmente mientras él se acomodaba a su lado sin importarle que no tuviera asiento.

Pidió una bebida y la observó fijo −¿Cómo estás?

−Muero de ganas de matar a ese imbécil −le dijo con los dientes apretados −No sé si eso responde a tu pregunta.

El muchacho rió por lo bajo notando que los otros sujetos del mostrador lo veían con recelo. Era célebre que la única persona que contaba con el derecho de aproximarse a la princesa del juego era ese impávido y pálido castaño de aspecto sosegado y tranquilo, que en esos momentos se la comía con la mirada.

−¿Puedes contarme que pasó?

−No quiero hablar de eso…

Él respetó su silencio y la observó de soslayo mientras bebía el trago. Esa muchacha era tan linda, y aún con esa estampa; con la ira reflejada en sus ojos amielados se veía en extremo seductora y fascinante.

−¿Hace cuánto conoces a ese idiota?

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros mirando la pantalla con ojos entrecerrados. Esos dos dentro de la cueva seguían sin alejarse uno del otro −Larga historia que al momento no tiene importancia.

−Si tú lo dices, así será.

Anna soltó un suspiro reprimiendo la decepción al darse cuenta que había sido una mala idea volver a Gloken mientras el torneo continuaba. Se sentía desilusionada, triste y traicionada…

De pronto se hizo un silencio de ultratumba y se dio cuenta que la atención de todos había vuelto a las pantallas. Al parecer Sinon y Kirito estaban discutiendo a viva voz, y si había demasiada quietud y se ponía mucha atención hasta se podía entender lo que pasaba. Ella miró a su compañero de soslayo, descubriendo con fastidio que este también se encontraba muy concentrado en la extraña escena.

Y se congeló cuando escuchó a Kirito con claridad, usando esa voz resuelta y valiente que se guardaba para cuando realmente estaba desesperado.

− _¡Ya establecimos lazos sentimentales…!_

Se giró lentamente y sus ojos atraparon lo que ocurría. La imagen se plasmó a fuego en sus pupilas de caramelo; Kirito sostenía cautiva la mano blanca de Sinon, ambos estaban de pie como si estuvieran peleando, los ojos de la chica chorreaban lágrimas una y otra vez. Agarró del cuello a su compañero, y todos los que veían lo que ocurría mantuvieron el aliento como un solo hombre.

 _-Entonces… ¡Entonces protégeme por el resto de mi vida…!_

Y Anna ya no pudo seguir viendo, a pesar de todo, la situación siguió sin su consentimiento. Kirito abrazó a Sinon con ansiedad, y la espectadora allí abajo consideró que ya había atestiguado demasiado. Pagó las bebidas y se bajó del taburete, se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta lastimosamente que nadie se había percatado que dejaba el lugar. Todos los hombres, incluidos sus fanboys, estaban al pendiente de ese inusual giro de acontecimientos.

Alcanzó la puerta y salió, respirando el aire frío de la noche. Era un mundo virtual pero ese tipo de cosas se sentía terriblemente real y palpable. Así como las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

¿Por esa razón Kirito quería que se saliera del juego? Pensándolo detenidamente esa historia de los asesinatos eran solo una excusa, una pantalla para ocultar ese romance insipiente.

¿Qué no lo había notado extraño esas esporádicas veces en las que coincidían IRL? Rika siempre decía a los cuatro vientos que cuando un hombre era ridículamente romántico era para acallar culpas internas…

Y era una tontería darle la razón a su amiga, pero recordaba esos momentos con su novio, y lo tierno y desesperado que siempre parecía con ella, no tenía más opción que darse por vencida y aceptar una verdad que se le antojaba irrefutable.

Se limpió las lágrimas, y se llamó estúpida y tonta. Y se odió porque aún con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y esos desplantes conscientes e inconscientes de las que Kazuto la hacía objeto a diario, no podía dejar de dolerle. Porque lo amaba. Con todas sus fuerzas. Y jamás podría odiarle.

−Hey…− una voz afectuosa sonó a sus espaldas, y ella hizo lo posible por secarse la humedad de los ojos −Saliste repentinamente ¿Pasa algo?

Miró por sobre su hombro. Spiegel tenía una expresión consternada llena de obvia preocupación hacia ella. Sus ojos cafés lucían también melancólicos y taciturnos.

−No es nada− le sonrió, aunque el gesto jamás llegó a plasmarse en sus labios serios −Supongo que soy una mala perdedora…−un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparon ante sus palabras. Se las quitó rápidamente sintiendo rabia de mostrarse tan vulnerable −Ya he sobrevivido a este tipo de cosas, puedo hacerlo otra vez ¿verdad?

Él se le acercó −No tengo idea de qué hablas Anna- le dijo con simpatía.

Ella negó con la cabeza −Olvídalo.

Empero Spiegel siguió acercándose lo suficiente, hasta que su mano extendida rozó la aterciopelada mejilla de la muchacha −Sea lo que sea lo que te está haciendo sufrir, realmente no lo mereces… −ella bajó la mirada sintiendo que los ojos le volvían a escocer −Eres increíble… si me dejaras yo… podría cuidarte y…

−Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es desconectarme…− Anna lo interrumpió sin prisa, tomando la mano que reposaba en su rostro y la resguardó entre ambas en un gesto fraternal −Gracias por todo Spiegel, eres un gran, gran amigo −le sonrió con simpatía y visualizó su menú.

−¡Espera!

Pero el llamado resonó en la nada. La fascinante silueta de la muchacha había desaparecido.

.

.

.

.

− Escucha, ya no llores. Te ves horrible cuando lo haces.

Sinon soltó una risotada y de un movimiento le golpeó el hombro deshaciendo el abrazo que aún los mantenía anclados.

−Sí que sabes que decir en un momento así− se secó las mejillas y resopló, serenándose −Tienes un excelente sentido del humor.

−Gracias, siempre me lo dicen.

− Baka…−no pudo evitar reír levemente ante su expresión arrogante.

Kirito la veía con esa mirada de compasión y simpatía −Pero es cierto lo que dije, Sinon.

−Lo haces sonar tan fácil. Como si no hubiera tratado de empezar ya un millón de…

−Pues, lo vuelves a intentar una y todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que lo logres −le interrumpió.

−Claro tú tienes mucha gente que te ayuda…

−Pueden ayudarte también− le dijo con decisión sonriéndole y extendiendo la mano en su dirección −Liz, Silica, Leafa, Agil, Klein… Asuna y yo podemos estar contigo Sinon… no tienes que luchar sola contra esto. Podemos ser tu familia si nos lo permites.

Las palabras del muchacho calaron hondo en su pecho ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que alguien le ayudara a salir de esa horrible pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida? Y Kirito era tan similar a ella; ambos con un pasado cruento, una infancia lastimosa que los recluyó dentro de sí mismos, ambos con sus manos manchadas de sangre en un intento de hacer justicia… ambos tan parecidos…

Sin pensar sus dedos alcanzaron la mano masculina y la presionó como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Las lágrimas volvieron a convertirse en una constante en sus ojos aguamarina y de nueva cuenta volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos como si fuera la niña pequeña que nunca volvió a ser la misma tras el asesinato.

−¡A…Ayúdame… por favor ayúdame…!

Él sobó su cabello con una media sonrisa comprensiva y triste. Por supuesto que la entendía.

−Todo estará bien…−susurró contra su oído −Todo estará bien, lo prometo…

.

.

.

.

−¿Crees que funcionará?

Sinon volteó hacia su compañero al peguntar. Se veía pálida pero tranquila, salvo el ligero temblor de sus manos al afirmar su rifle contra su hombro. Kirito se detuvo de golpe en mitad del camino cuando algo pequeño y redondo se detuvo flotando sobre su cabeza.

−¿Qué demonios es esto? −preguntó ignorando su anterior pregunta.

−Oh son las cámaras que propician la transmisión. Normalmente no van tras jugadores a menos que queden pocos participantes, y ese es un dato importante −la francotiradora alzó la mano en dirección al pequeño aparato y la agitó a la par que sonreía −¡Saluda! −pero el aludido ni se movió, ella soltó una risita maliciosa −¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo de que arrepentirte?

El joven alzó su cara en dirección a la cámara, su cabello negro como la noche cayó hacia un lado de su cuello _'Asuna…'_ pensó con remordimiento. Se había prometido enviarle un mail en algún momento libre ofreciéndole una disculpa por lo sucedido, pero el ataque de histeria de Sinon había cambiado sus planes. Y habían pasado más de tres horas desde lo sucedido y seguramente la muchacha estaría mortalmente ofendida.

Se mantuvo viendo fijo la cámara como si fuera capaz de ver los ojos ambarinos de su novia a través del aparato. De seguro Asuna estaría en Glocken viendo la final, mientras el resto -Yui incluida- lo verían desde ALO. Aunque posiblemente la muchacha decidió volver al mundo de las hadas y ahora mismo estuviera consolándose con sus amigos. No pudo evitar suspirar dolorosamente.

' _Asuna, perdóname…'_

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, el insolente aparato había desaparecido.

−Vámonos ya va a empezar el sondeo− la voz seria de Sinon lo volvió en si.

−Muy bien, yo me adelantaré y actuaré como carnada. Tú quédate aquí.

−Kirito… ten cuidado.

El muchacho solo sonrió y haciendo una exagerada reverencia se despidió de su compañera perdiéndose en el desierto.

Caminó un buen trecho sobre la arena sintiendo como sus pies se hundían ridículamente. Alzó la vista al cielo viendo como algunas estrellas lo adornaban como un paño oscuro bordado en lentejuelas. Ver los primeros trazos de la noche le trajo una sensación palpable de Deja vu. Recordaba esos momentos dentro de SAO cuando se maravillaba de sus cielos azules y de esas noches estrelladas que contemplaba junto a su esposa a las afueras de la cabaña que les pertenecía.

No era el mismo juego, pero la sensación era la misma. Y le escocía el pecho. Se detuvo unos segundos activando su mapa para contar el número de sobrevivientes. No tuvo que buscar mucho, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando la verdad le saltó a la cara.

−¡Solo somos 3…! −y así como el peso del reconocimiento le vino encima, se volvió mirando el camino que había hecho con preocupación −¡Sinon…!

Pero ni bien hizo tal, escuchó el sibilante sonido de una bala rompiendo el aire, dirigiéndose a él, e inconscientemente alcanzó a moverse unos milímetros cuando el metal le cortó de tajo un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su mejilla ocasionándole el primer rasguño.

Se replegó tomando su hermoso sable de luz y a una velocidad increíble fue acercándose hacia donde presumía que su enemigo estaba; la lluvia de esquirlas que lo tenían como objetivo le daba una posible pista de su paradero. Se movía de izquierda a derecha dando saltos mientras cortaba las balas casi sin esfuerzo, girando su espada a tal grado que se asemejaba a un escudo. Siguió corriendo en su dirección mientras intentaba estar alerta del cambio del viento que pudiera brindarle un indicio, o bien servirlo en bandeja para su enemigo.

Escuchó otro sonido agudo cortando el aire y esta vez supo que Sinon había decidido jugar sus cartas con ingenio. El cese de balas de su adversario le aseguró que la francotiradora había dado en el objetivo.

−¡Buen trabajo Sinon! −gritó al aire, ya en la recta final, viendo unas planicies pequeñas que ensombrecían el paisaje, y en medio de eso, el reflejo tétrico de esos ojos sangrientos.

 _Death Gun_ , o _Sterben_ como Kirito había averiguado se llamaba dentro del juego, se levantó del refugio donde estaba apostado y se irguió con esa silueta imponente, su capa raída ondeando con el viento nocturno mientras exhibía su rifle, y la mira del mismo completamente destrozada gracias a la oportuna intervención de la francotiradora.

Sin embargo, Kirito vio como desarmaba su rifle de modo extraño desenvainando un estoque largo y delgado con el que procedió a esperarlo.

−¿Me recuerdas Kirito? −bramó esa voz de ultratumba adoptando la postura clásica para atacar, misma que había usado Asuna cientos de veces como la maravillosa esgrimista que era.

−¡No me interesa hablar contigo! −le contestó deteniéndose a un par de metros de distancia, aprestando su espada en su mano derecha, listo para medirse y acabar con él.

−Eres demasiado arrogante y orgulloso…−soltó una risotada sardónica −Y lo mejor es que tu novia no está aquí para salvarte.

Él bajó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño −No mezcles los tantos…

−¿Creíste que no la reconocería, verdad? El hermoso Destello veloz de SAO, tan veloz y etérea como una estrella fugaz…−dibujó un circulo con la punta filosa de su estoque −Y la mataste para que no reparara en ella… ¡En verdad que eres un estúpido! ¡Cómo todo hombre idiota solo piensas con lo que tienes entre medio de las piernas…! −rió de modo violento y estertoroso, sacudiendo sus hombros −Y no te culpo, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por una hembra así.

Kirito sintió que la cólera que hervía en su estómago ante sus temores, ante sus malas decisiones cobraba mayor fuerza, y apretando el mango de su sable se lanzó en su dirección −¡No hables así de Asuna!

−¿En verdad creíste que podría pasar desapercibida para nosotros? −murmuró con voz suave y provocadora frenando fácilmente su primer sablazo, y manteniéndolo a raya −Cuando estamos tras ella desde lo ocurrido en Aincrad… Y te empeñaste en desprotegerla para jugar con tu nueva amiguita…

−¿Qué? −preguntó horrorizado.

− _It's show time, Kirito-kun…_

.

.

.

Apenas el artefacto se desconectó, Asuna abrió los ojos en la seguridad de su habitación. Los ojos le picaban y cuando se quitó el AmuSphere las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se deslizaron cual torrente por sus mejillas.

Y fueron tantas que por varios minutos no hizo otra cosa más que hacerse un ovillo en el colchón y llorar. Llorar como lo hizo durante esos primeros meses dentro de Aincrad donde lo único que deseaba era morir.

Si bien ahora no deseaba morir, el dolor era tan grande, tan profundo que se equiparaba con la desesperación de ese momento. El saberse perdida y decepcionada por quien había jurado protegerla.

Tomó aire y se ordenó serenarse. Frunció los labios y tras sentarse en una esquina de su ancho lecho se llevó las manos a las parpados y se los presionó inconscientemente para que dejaran de fabricar lágrimas. Pero claro, cuando uno sufre una traición, los sentimientos no vuelven a ser los mismos en mucho tiempo. Suspiró audiblemente y se sacudió el cabello, se puso de pie y tomó el AmuSphere para guardarlo.

Mientras esperaba que las puertas de su closet se cerraran escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente de algún lugar recóndito de su casa. Sorprendida se acercó a la puerta y la abrió:

−¿Onii-chan? ¿Ya regresaste?

El silencio más absoluto le respondió mientras se asomó al rellano de la escalera y reiteraba en un grito.

−¿Onii-chaaan? −viendo que era su propia voz la que retumbaba en el gran ambiente −Aún no ha vuelto, debo haberlo imaginado…− se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos para refugiarse en su habitación.

En ese momento la luz parpadeó sobre la cabeza de Asuna y se cortó. Y repentinamente todo se encontró lleno de tinieblas, sin embargo y antes de que las luces de emergencia se encendieran, la electricidad se reestableció por si sola milagrosamente. Claro, su padre debió instalar algún tablero independiente para que la ausencia de luz no fuera demasiado severa, y que la falla se resolviera sola. El corte duró solo algunos segundos, quizás cinco o seis, pero ella sabía que tomaría algunos pocos minutos más hasta que todas las funciones tecnológicas se recompusieran; entre ellas el wifi, el servicio de RCT de su habitación, y el sistema de seguridad de toda la casa.

Entró a su habitación de nueva cuenta, y entonces un par de brazos la sujetó desde atrás. Una mano a retuvo de la cintura y otra la sujetó del cabello con cierta violencia.

−En verdad eres tan linda como te imaginaba…−sonó una voz ronca y suave acariciando su oído.

Asuna hizo el intento de no gritar, sabía que no le valdría de nada hacerlo. Nadie iba a escucharla en varios metros a la redonda. Por lo que intentó a toda costa mantener la mente fría −¿Q-quién eres…? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Buscas dinero…?

−Anna…−la voz prosiguió con acento confiado, y ella sintió como la cara del extraño se hundía en su cabello −Te quiero a ti…

Tras decir eso la dejó ir para que ella pudiera verlo. Era un muchacho delgado de rostro apacible e intenso mirar castaño. No debía tener más de 17 o 18 años, y le sonreía con ternura.

−¿Spiegel? −preguntó con sorpresa a lo que él asintió haciendo una leve reverencia. −¿Q-qué haces aquí…?

−Te fuiste repentinamente, estaba preocupado…−se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreírle −Sí que tienes una casa muy linda.

−¿Cómo me encontraste…?—balbuceó, y luego se recordó a si misma ingresando sus datos personales al inicio del torneo. Lo miró azorada y retrocediendo hasta la puerta cerrada, la cual chocó con su espalda. Quizás comprendiendo ahora la gran proporción de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

' _¡Que estúpida fui!'_

−Memoricé tus datos apenas los ingresaste…−le dedicó un mohín risueño, y se acercó a ella tocando su mejilla como hiciera minutos antes de desconectarse. Solo que esta vez el tacto era real, y él no podía dejar de sonreír feliz ante eso −Eres mucho más bonita en persona… bueno nii-san me lo había advertido. Pero se quedó corto; eres preciosa…−notó como ella se contraía ante su gesto, y el muchacho arqueó las cejas con leve decepción −¿Qué pasa? Soy yo, Anna. No voy a hacerte daño…

−No es eso… ¿pero te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? −murmuró tratando que su voz no temblara, e intentando sonar serena −No puedes entrar en casa ajenas violando su seguridad…

−Pero nosotros somos amigos, no estoy violando tu seguridad si lo piensas detenidamente…−rió suave exponiendo su punto mientras disimuladamente la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo. Su falda de holanes color rosa que dejaba sus largas piernas al desnudo, y la corta blusa que abrazaba sus curvas. Sus pies descalzos, su cabello suelto que no estaba tomado y caía bañando sus hombros pequeños −Muy hermosa…−susurró y sus ojos se ennegrecieron.

−Spiegel…

−Dime Kyouji, ese es mi nombre ¿puedo llamarte Asuna?

Ella asintió, y se estiró hacia arriba el escote de su blusa intentando cubrirse, preguntó no queriendo que el silencio impávido entre ambos se alargara −E-Entonces… ¿tu hermano me conoce?

−¡Oh sí! De ese juego… ¿Cómo se llama? −paseó la vista por la habitación mientras pensaba en concentración −Sword Art Online… mi hermano dirigía un poderoso gremio, tan exuberante como el tuyo, Destello Veloz…. −se cruzó de brazos con evidente orgullo.

−¿Qué gremio…? −aventuró conteniendo el aliento en tanto las piezas empezaban a tomar forma en su embotada mente. El reconocimiento de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la llenó de pánico.

Eso hizo que el muchacho dejara de sonreír −Ataúd Risueño, era un gremio de justicieros…

−¡El gremio de tu hermano mataba gente! −exclamó bajando los brazos y alzando la barbilla con incredulidad −¡No hacía justicia…! ¡Encontraba placer poniéndole fin a la vida de personas inocentes…! ¡Xaxa era un maldito asesino y un sádico…!

Eso hizo que Kyouji soltara su mejilla para aprisionar su cabello, dándole un brusco tirón −No hables así de mi hermano, no es divertido lo que dices de él…

−E… entonces no te ha contado la verdad…

−El gremio de nii-san se ocupaba de limpiar a los débiles del juego… Tú sabes mejor que nadie que solo los fuertes sobrevivían…

−¡No era razonable lo que hacía..! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? −le contratacó a sabiendas que las consecuencias de sus palabras podrían ser mucho peores que un simple jalón de cabello.

−Tienes una boca muy bonita como para decir esa clase de cosas, Asuna-san…−la soltó para apresar su barbilla rápidamente. Clavó las yemas de sus dedos en su blanca piel y presionó de tal forma que en el rostro femenino apareció una leve mueca de dolor, la que hizo que sus rojos labios se fruncieran −Nii-san siempre alababa tu belleza, carácter y velocidad… yo no podía creer que existiera alguien tan hermoso y perfecto hasta que te conocí en el juego… y cuando supe que eras ese increíble Destello Veloz del viejo SAO, mis ganas de… _tenerte_ aumentaron…− acarició con el pulgar su labio inferior −Y él hablando tantas cosas buenas de ti, y tú en cambio intentas ponerme en su contra…

−¡Yo…no…! ¡Mmhm…! —sus palabras murieron cuando Kyouji apresó su boca con la de ella, usando su mano libre para prender a la chica y evitar que se alejara. Impuso su peso sobre el femenino atrapándola e inmovilizándola contra la puerta.

Empero Asuna no había perdido su valentía, alzó la rodilla y le dio un golpe certero entre las piernas, el que lo obligó a chillar de dolor. Aprovechando su devaneo se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta con la intención de salir al pasillo. Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, así que salir por la ventana era una completa locura.

Sin embargo no fue demasiado lejos, ella estaba descalza y el corazón le latía de forma escandalosa en la garganta, el muchacho la sujetó del cabello y la jaló hacia donde él estaba, asestándole un puñetazo en la mejilla que la dejó tonta y mareada por varios segundos.

−Mira lo que me haces hacer…−la tomó de la cintura acercándola hacia su cuerpo, corrió los dedos con ternura sobre el corte que le había ocasionado, sorprendido de ver la ira que latía en sus ojos color miel −Podemos entendernos muy bien, no hay necesidad de llegar a estos extremos… No quiero hacerte daño, pero si no te portas complaciente conmigo, no me dejarás otra opción…

−K-Kyouji… piénsalo por un momento, si te vas te juro que no daré parte a la policía…

−¿Por qué habrías de querer hacer eso? −aventuró abriendo los ojos con perplejidad. Su rostro había vuelto a adoptar ese aire sereno y sosegado −Si nosotros recién estamos empezando… −hizo presión en su garganta, y con la mano libre palpó por encima de su ropa.

.

.

.

.

−Mi arma está hecha del mejor metal que pueda existir en este juego. Extraída del blindaje de un acorazado especial, se necesita de una alta habilidad para forjarla… la que yo poseo…−alzó su mano en alto poniéndose en posición de ataque −Ese juguete tuyo apenas me puede hacer frente…−se rió −El viejo Kirito debe estar muy decepcionado de ti…

No le dio tiempo a réplica y se lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad. Su capa ondeó por detrás como una ráfaga negra y aterradora. Alzó la filosa punta de su estoque, y utilizó el combo más poderoso y mortal: _Star Splash_ , el que Kirito trató de esquivar dando varios saltos mortales hacia atrás.

Pero era imposible evitarle, lo sabía. Era un ataque de los más dañinos, la había visto a Asuna usarlo multitud de veces, y aunque habían entrenado juntos muchas ocasiones, apenas y podía hacerle frente a tal asalto.

Se paró en la arena notando de inmediato el daño que le había causado. Tenía varias cortadas, algunas superficiales y otras profundas. La respiración acelerada, y que el viento se hiciera eco en ambos sacudiendo su largo cabello en todas las direcciones no ayudaba. La noche había caído ya a su alrededor, y los ojos brillantes de su rival era lo único que a ciencia cierta se veía.

Entonces sintió un aguijonazo terrible en su hombro derecho y supo que _Sterben_ había vuelto a tomarle de sorpresa dándole una estocada certera. El dolor se sintió muy real y cuando revisó encontró el profundo hueco de color rojo que laceraba su piel.

−¿Este era su golpe favorito, verdad? ¿Te la recuerda…? −soltó una carcajada obscena y volvió a atacar.

Kirito frenó sus acometidas con su sable, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, tratando de igualarlo pese a que estaba muy cansado, y las heridas en su cuerpo le restaban vitalidad −¡No hables de ella!

−Es una pena que no puedas desconectarte para saber cómo está…Pero no te preocupes, primero me ocuparé de ti, de tu amiguita y luego meditaré que hacer con ese hermoso destello.

−¡Si llegas a tocarle un cabello a Asuna juro que te mataré…!—le gritó avanzando y desperdigando puntazos. Se sentía abrumado y furioso de que jugara de esa forma con sus emociones.

−No estás en condiciones de hacer promesas, Kirito-kun… −movió el filo del sable de luz haciéndole retroceder, y contratacó apuñalando el pecho del muchacho. Oyó su aullido de dolor y reiteró alzando su estoque y cargando un nuevo skill −Si ni siquiera sabes quién soy, dudo que puedas llevar a cabo tu venganza…

−No recuerdo tu nombre, pero…

−No lo recuerdas porque fuiste tan arrogante y orgulloso esa vez que no quisiste que te lo dijera…− se detuvo a un metro de él, mientras una nube de vapor salía de su nariz −Y ese error vas a pagarlo muy caro, Kirito.

El muchacho se sostuvo el pecho mordiéndose el labio inferior. Recordaba claramente ese momento.

 _-No me interesa saber su nombre, llévenselo…_

Apretó el mango de su sable, embistiendo su nuevo ataque y frenándolo brevemente, tiempo que usó para advertir el fulgor espeluznante de sus ojos. Y ese lapso le valió varios cortes más.

' _Rojos… rojos…'_ su mente lo transportó a un recuerdo lejano; a esa asamblea que compartieron todos los que integraban el grupo delantero antes de la cruzada para atrapar a Ataúd Risueño. Un miembro de los Dragones Divinos, Schmitt, comandaba la reunión y enseñaba los nombres e imágenes de quienes iban a enfrentar.

Kirito se recordó a si mismo leyéndolos _'Poh… Jhony Black…'_ siguió repasando la imagen junto a las anteriores, y los ojos rojos del siguiente sujeto que cubría su cara con una máscara en forma de calavera le llamó la atención de forma espeluznante _'Rojos, ojos rojos… Xaxa el ojirrojo…'_

En la actualidad Kirito contuvo el aliento al recordar ese detalle, frenó efectivamente un nuevo puntazo y contratacó con la seguridad que ese nuevo indicio le trajo −¡Eres Xaxa el ojirrojo..!

El haber sido descubierto hizo que el nombrado se detuviera pasmado, su estoque quedó suspendido en el aire dándole una abertura perfecta para ser atacado. Lo que Sinon a la distancia aprovechó con su fusil, usando una línea de predicción sobre él que lo señalaba como blanco fácil. Empero y mientras Xaxa empezaba a camuflarse para desaparecer, el muchacho dueño de ese andrógino avatar de largo cabello negro como la noche, y piel de alabastro descargo su _FN five-seven_ sobre el cuerpo de se monstruo de ojos rojos.

Y apenas este volvió a aparecer herido, Kirito alzó su sable de luz y de una estocada perfecta lo atravesó con él, a tal velocidad que la estela que le siguió fue exacta y similar a la de un cometa que se quema en el cielo antes de desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

Ambos finalistas volvieron a encontrarse en la arena. Sinon corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazó con desesperación.

−¡Pensé que no iba a funcionar! Tenía tanto miedo de que no volvieras con vida….

−Sinon, Sinon ¡Escúchame...! −el aspecto de Kirito era lamentable, estaba realmente lastimado, pero el gesto desesperado de sus ojos era imposible de ignorar −Debemos terminar esto…

−¿Por qué siento que no te importa si ganas o pierdes? −lo miró con ansiedad y decepción −¿Qué te dijo ese sujeto?

−Tú ya no corres peligro, de todas formas apenas te desconectes llama a la policía…

−¡Kirito…!

−¡Escucha! −volvió a sacudirla para que le pusiera atención − _Ellos_ son peligrosos ¿entiendes? −la soltó pasando una mano por su cabello −No puedo desconectarme hasta que uno de los dos venza al otro ¿no es cierto?

−¿Tanta prisa tienes de irte? −aventuró con sorpresa.

−Hay más en juego de lo que crees −Se alejó unos pasos de ella y extendió los brazos en señal de rendición −Mátame, Sinon. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Ella sonrió tristemente, y tomando una pequeña granada de su inventario le quito el seguro y sosteniéndola en su mano saltó y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

−Felicidades Kirito.

−S-Sinon… ¿qué…?

El nombrado no tuvo tiempo de prepararse ante lo que vendría. La explosión simplemente creo una onda expansiva impresionante que sacudió todo a su paso y sin esfuerzo se los tragó a los dos.

.

.

.

.

−Desde que supe que eras tú, no podía dejar de pensar en el momento… en el que finalmente te conociera…− el joven deslizó los nudillos por la mejilla aterciopelada de la chica que lo veía con una mezcla de horror y fastidio −En verdad eres más hermosa de lo que mi hermano decía…

Asuna trató de girar la cara ante ese contacto, pero la mano que la sujetó de la mejilla la detuvo, al igual que el objeto frío y metálico que se hundió aún más bajo sus costillas y que era el principal obstáculo que la mantenía inmóvil contra él.

−Si fuera tú no me movería tanto… esta jeringa tiene un paralizante que actúa deteniendo tus músculos, corazón y pulmones, provocando una muerte inmediata…

−¿I-Inmediata?... −tartamudeó la muchacha estremeciéndose.

La calefacción había vuelto a encenderse tras que las funciones eléctricas dentro de la casa se reactivaran luego del apagón, pero la temperatura dentro de la habitación aún seguía siendo baja. O quizás era solo su propio nerviosismo que hacía que sus piernas temblaran levemente al igual que su cuerpo.

−Kyouji…

−No −él la frenó sosteniendo su barbilla hasta que apoyó la frente contra la de ella −Aunque me gusta como pronuncias mi nombre…−se apartó unos milímetros para mirarla fijo −Yo no quería usar esto…− hizo alusión a esa especie de arma que presionaba en el estómago de la chica −Pero tú me obligaste… debíamos hacer esto en paz, como cuando estábamos dentro de GGO ¿recuerdas lo bien que nos llevábamos? −Asuna no contestó, por lo que el muchacho se movió sobre ella, anclando las piernas sobre sus rodillas, evitando que pudiera moverse. La cama servía fielmente a su propósito, y aunque en un primer momento no pensaba llegar tan lejos, una sola ojeada al cuerpo perfecto de la joven bajo el suyo, hizo que reajustara sus planes.

De aspecto sosegado y tranquilo no había tenido mucho contacto con el sexo opuesto. Sacando a Shino y a la muchacha que se retorcía bajo su peso, la experiencia de Kyouji era casi nula. Sin embargo, luego del encuentro con _Anna_ en GGO ese panorama había cambiado al cien por ciento.

−Tú me ayudaste…−volvió a hablar sonriendo, prestando atención a algunos detalles significativos: como que esa blusa era bastante translucida, y los primeros botones se habían desprendido ante tanto forcejeo, la falda de volados se había reajustado por encima de sus muslos. Y aún la expresión férrea y retadora de sus ojos color miel se le antojaba incitante, se veía tentadora y cercana −¿Por qué no podemos ser como en ese entonces? Sigo siendo Spiegel, Anna.

−Esto no es Glocken…−acotó con un hilo de voz −Esta es la vida real, no puedes actuar de ese modo Kyouji…

−Entonces volvamos al mundo virtual ¿eh?... podemos renacer en otro mundo y estar juntos. Yo te protegeré y no necesitarás de _él_ … ya no podrá hacerte daño nunca más, no se lo permitiré…

−Por favor Spiegel… −trató de razonar ignorando sus palabras, buscando sus ojos en un intento de convencerlo −Yo sé que no deseas hacer esto…

−Sí lo deseo− le dijo con firmeza mirando como la respiración de la chica comenzaba a agitarse. En verdad su aspecto era muy tentador, y él estaba medio loco por probarla. Se dejó caer sobre ella, con una mano presionando la jeringa contra sus costillas, su nariz entre el largo cabello anaranjado, buscando su cuello, sintiendo el movimiento de sus venas latientes, el aroma suave y femenino, su piel tibia y su respiración laboriosa que a este punto se había vuelto difícil de contener. Como si fuera a hiperventilar.

−P-Por favor… −su voz subió una octava con desesperación. Los recuerdos que esa situación le traía se aglomeraron en su mente. Y sintió la misma impotencia, la misma desazón que cuando estuvo a merced de los vulgares asaltos de Sugou.

Solo que ahora no era su avatar de Titania el que estaba siendo ultrajado. Era su propio cuerpo, su yo real. Y se sentía paralizada y no iba a negar que no estaba algo asustada de revivir semejante situación.

−Por… P-Por favor…−su voz se quebró al sentir el tacto de esas manos rasposas metiéndose por el escote de su blusa, palpando su piel con inexperiencia, pero obvio deseo. Cerró los ojos con terror advirtiendo como la cadera del chico se acoplaba íntimamente a la suya. El cambio en su anatomía baja era demasiado obvia −¿…P-Por qué haces esto…?

−Tú y yo somos iguales…−murmuró contra su pecho −…Intentando hacernos fuertes porque nuestra vida real es una mierda…−la miró por un segundo. Sus ojos ennegrecidos y dilatados como si estuviera bajo alguna emoción violenta, los de ella húmedos y grandes −Siempre siendo manipulados por nuestra familia… imponiéndonos una obligación de la que no queremos formar parte… ¿no es así?... −los labios de Asuna temblaron −¿No es así…? −reiteró −Te ofrezco algo perfecto… tan perfecto como tú…

Ella sollozó quietamente negando con la cabeza.

−Volvámonos uno solo Anna…

La mano de él palpó entre sus piernas y con horror sintió como bajaba el elástico de su ropa interior. Sin embargo, esa abominable acción duró sólo un segundo. El segundo más largo de toda su vida. Y si le preguntan, Asuna no estaría muy segura de _qué_ pasó después porque todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un estruendo de vidrios resquebrajándose como si algo hubiera impactado desde afuera contra su ventana, y luego un zumbido potente, seguido de un forcejeo y la ausencia del cuerpo que la sometía.

Se dio cuenta que estaba sola en su cama mientras dos cuerpos se revolcaban en el suelo de su habitación envueltos en una serie de empujones y golpes.

−¡Kirito kun…! −exclamó cuando descubrió el rostro de su novio que a puñetazo limpio hacía volar la cara de Kyouji hacia el otro lado de la pared.

Éste la miró con una expresión difícil de interpretar −¿Te encuentras bien…? −sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente.

Ella asintió sentándose y acomodando el ruedo de su falda. Se obligó a serenarse, pero lo cierto era que su cuerpo temblaba de un modo horrible e involuntario.

−E-Estoy bien…−sollozó sin proponérselo.

Odiaba verse tan vulnerable y débil frente a él…

El espectáculo que ofrecía la chica con su ropa revuelta y el moretón sospechoso en su mejilla derecha, además de como encontró a ese asqueroso sujeto encima de ella, hizo que la ira que Kazuto sentía reverdeciera de culpa e indignación. Le dio otro puñetazo certero en la mandíbula, dándose cuenta de cuan profunda era la adrenalina que lo recorría que no sentía los puñetazos que recibía, ni los que daba.

−¡Si le tocaste un solo cabello te mataré…! ¡Te mataré infeliz hijo de puta…! −le gritó con una voz que en nada se parecía a la suya. Sus nudillos magullados por la violencia de los golpes.

Y contra todo pronóstico su adversario sonrió, mostrándole una expresión alocada y demente −Me robaste a Shino… ¿vas a robarme a ella también? −Kirito se le fue encima ciego −No la mereces, ella es demasiado para ti…

−¡Hijo de…!

Kyouji rió levemente antes de empujar a Kazuto contra el suelo, imponer su peso y altura, antes de presionarlo con la jeringa que oportunamente hubo rescatado de entre las patas de la cama. Le apuntó en el pecho justo en el área donde su corazón latía.

−¿Qué clase de modales son esos? −bromeó mirando la expresión horrorizada de Asuna, se volvió al pelinegro que se contenía apretando los dientes pese a que sus cejas se movían arrítmicamente sobre sus ojos de acero −Ella dando todo por ti, ¿y tú como le pagas? Yendo tras el primer rostro bonito que ves en un juego…

−¡No es cierto! −la expresión ofendida y decepcionada en los ojos amielados lo obligó a insistir −No es cierto…

−Shhhh…− el gesto ahora no estaba dirigido a su prisionero sino a la chica que se había incorporado de la cama con decisión, quedándose parada a un lado frente a sus ojos −No hagas un solo movimiento porque lo mato aquí mismo…−se volvió hacia Kazuto sonriendo otra vez −Mi hermano no pudo deshacerse de ti en ese entonces… pero tendré el placer de hacerlo yo mismo…

Kazuto había descubierto la trampa tras el juego; ese líquido era un paralizante que actuaba rápido deteniendo las principales funciones corporales trayendo la muerte instantánea. Se detuvo conteniendo el aliento viendo como el joven de alborotado cabello castaño manipulaba la jeringa presionándola contra su pecho en una acción obvia.

−Tú lo pediste infeliz…

Entonces, el silencio se vio roto por el sonido inconfundible de una lata de gaseosa al abrirse y expulsar el gas interno hacia el exterior, luego un golpe, una ráfaga de aire y el dolor sordo de su espalda y cabeza impactando contra el suelo.

−¡No… N-No…!

Kazuto abrió los ojos sorprendido de que el único malestar palpable que sentía era el del tonto golpe en la cabeza. Entonces el peso de un cuerpo tibio y suave le cayó encima obligándole a volver en sí.

−¡No…No debías ser tú…! −Kyouji exclamó desesperado, soltando el aparato casi lleno el cual rebotó hacia los pies desnudos de Asuna que se encontraba casi sentada sobre Kazuto sosteniéndose el pecho con manos temblorosas. Parpadeó algunos segundos antes de desplomarse de lleno sobre el aturdido pelinegro.

−¿A-Asuna…? −Kazuto ahogó la horrible sensación de Deja Vu que recorrió sus sentidos cuando atrapó el cuerpo de la muchacha, la sacudió con suavidad −…¿Asuna…?

Ella le sonrió débilmente y apretó ambas manos contra su pecho como si intentara dejar de tiritar −E-Estoy bien…

El joven se mordió el labio cuando la mandíbula comenzó a temblarle y sus ojos a quemarle de modo doloroso. Sin despegar la vista de la cara angustiada de Asuna la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, y tomando la jeringa con su mano derecha enfrentó al impávido muchacho que parecía en verdad muy impresionado y culpable de lo que había pasado.

−No debía interponerse…−murmuraba como un mantra, perplejo por el rumbo de los acontecimientos, mirando donde la chica estaba; viendo cómo se estremecía de modo casi imperceptible.

−No, no debía hacerlo− Kazuto lo cortó sin más −Te dije que, si le tocabas un cabello, te mataría… ¿recuerdas? −no esperó una respuesta de su parte, alzó la mano como si esgrimiera su espada, y de un rápido movimiento clavó la jeringa en el cuello de su atacante. El mismo eco sordo volvió a oírse seguido de los jadeos desesperados del castaño el cual se desplomó de lleno en el suelo. Era obvio que luchaba por respirar a juzgar por los estertores adoloridos que emitía.

Pero el joven de cabello negro no le prestó mayor atención, volvió hacia atrás, e inclinándose en el suelo, tomó el cuerpo frio de la muchacha entre sus brazos. Acomodó la cabeza pelirroja contra su pecho, pasando por alto la frialdad inusual de su piel y los pocos reflejos que poseía.

−¿A-Asuna…? −intentó con voz rota, colocándola sobre el mullido colchón, lejos de los vidrios que orlaban el mueble gracias a su estruendosa entrada. La acomodó entre las sábanas con extremo cuidado, tratando de no moverla demasiado. Le rozó la mejilla magullada con dedos temblorosos, notando el alarmante color morado de sus labios. ¿Acaso siempre había sido así de pálida?

Ella abrió los ojos con evidente esfuerzo −Kirito kun…

−¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido como eso…? −le preguntó conteniéndose, tomando su teléfono del bolsillo para pedir una ambulancia.

−P-Porque puede ser…− se rió bajito ante la tonta cuestión.

Pero él no podía entenderlo. Sus ojos temblaron antes de dejar caer las lágrimas que se encontraban amontonadas tras sus pupilas grises. Ni siquiera veía la pantalla del móvil gracias al llanto que a duras penas podía evitar. Se secó torpemente y volvió a marcar.

Finalmente se comunicó con Kikuoka y le pidió urgentemente el vehículo de emergencia dándole sólo algunos detalles precisos de lo sucedido. No se sentía con ánimos ni fuerzas para hablar, quería que todo aquello se resolviera rápido.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, e inclinándose sobre Asuna, le hizo jirones la blusa para ver donde había sido el impacto. Ella no se opuso. De hecho, había dejado de temblar y solo se sacudía brevemente. Examinó la blanca piel, notando el piquete morado justo encima de la curva de su pecho derecho. Lo presionó dándose cuenta que ella no hizo ninguna mueca de disconformidad lo cual era muy extraño.

−¿Por qué volviste a hacer algo semejante…? ¿p-por qué…? −reiteró con voz rota olvidando esconder lo desesperado que se sentía.

−…Porque te amo…− su respuesta fue un ligero susurro −Te amo… t-te amo, aunque tú…tú ya no me… ames… −su última palabra debió adivinarla por el movimiento incierto de sus labios.

Había cerrado los ojos y sus manos colgaron vacíamente a sus lados. Un silencio de muerte siguió a sus acciones.

Kazuto se inclinó sobre ella −¿Asuna? −sus manos parecían rígidas. Apoyó la frente en su cabello anaranjado −¿A-Asuna…? −pero las delicadas aletas de su nariz ni siquiera se movieron ante el llamado. Él entró en desesperación −Asuna aguanta solo unos pocos segundos…¿sí?... L-la ambulancia ya está en camino… ¿me oyes? Resiste un poco… l-la enfermera Aki sabrá que hacer… Kikuoka la habrá puesto sobre aviso y… −su voz volvió a quebrarse en este punto notándola tan pálida y _quieta −_ ¿…A-Asuna…? −la tomó en brazos acunándola contra su cuerpo. En verdad la sentía fría y yerta. Insistió con las lágrimas haciendo eco en las mejillas pálidas de la pelirroja −…¡¿Asuna?!...

Pero ella ya no respiraba.

* * *

 _Nota._

 _Solo falta un capítulo para que este fic se termine, espero subirlo a mediados de febrero._

 _Dudas? Comentarios? Tomatazos? Quejas? Todo eso al botón de aquí abajo que dice 'reviews' xD y me harán muy feliz._

 _¡Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes! En verdad no imaginan como alegran mi día. Espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final de esta historia._

 _Gracias por leer :)_

 _Sumi chan~_

* * *

 _Musica que usé para inspirarme: One more time, one more chance -OST 5 cm por segundo._


	4. 4

_**.**_

 _ **~This Place is painted Blood~**_

 _ **.**_

 _(Notas al final de capítulo)_

• _Flashbacks−pensamientos._

•Hechos ocurridos en tiempo real.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _4)_

 _Recordaba como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Se podía observar a si mismo dando RCP a una inconsciente Asuna, y luego la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y muchos uniformados de blancos adentrándose en la escena y separándolo de ella. La voz de Seijirou Kikuoka intentando volverlo en si mientras le colocaban una máscara de oxígeno a la pelirroja y la trasladaban en una camilla cuesta abajo._

 _Recordaba como dentro de una profunda bruma, incorporarse del suelo con ayuda de su empleador, y de pronto el llamado de atención ante el otro muchacho inconsciente tirado en el suelo del cual él se había olvidado. Pero estaba demasiado aturdido para intervenir. Kikuoka lo cargó en su auto en silencio y siguió a la ambulancia que se movía rápidamente por las calles de Tokyo_

 _En un parpadeo se encontró en el corazón de Saitama, entrando a ese lujoso hospital donde Asuna había estado internada dos años atrás: el Hospital General de Tokorosawa. Tan grande e imponente como recordaba. Tiempo después se encontraba en un largo pasillo infinito lleno de puertas cerradas, con una tenue luz tétrica mientras él estaba esperando, sentado -solo- en un sillón._

 _Luego la escena cambió, Seijirou lo sostenía de los hombros, esta vez estaban dentro de una habitación pequeña; una oficina. Y frente a ellos un hombre alto de bata blanca decía muchas cosas que no entendía. Miró a sus costados para encontrar al hermano mayor de Asuna, quien lucía devastado, pero por más que trató de decirle algo, su boca permanecía cerrada como cuando en sueños luchas por gritar y es francamente imposible._

 _En algún otro momento de su lapsus se halló en un consultorio con varias enfermeras a su alrededor suturando sus manos, y algunos cortes en las mejillas que no recordaba que tenía. Kikuoka estaba ahí viéndolo con la misma preocupación de antes, luego le susurró algo a la enfermera que lo cuidaba y ésta le inyectó un sedante. Lo supo porque al momento se sintió débil y manejable. Pronto la oscuridad lo engulló y él se dejó acunar por la tranquilidad de su seno, hasta que alguien lo sacudió violentamente despertándolo._

 _El rostro de su madre adoptiva apareció en primer plano, el amanecer había llegado en un parpadeo y ella estaba insistiéndole que fuera a asearse y cambiarse de ropa, que llevaba días así vestido y el personal del hospital descalificaba su conducta, y estaba empezando a ofenderse ante su aspecto. Además que no lo había criado para que se comportara de esa forma._

 _Entonces él recordó mirarse a sí mismo, encontrándose extraño y ajeno como si no se reconociera como tal. El sueño, o la falta de él hizo que volviera a desvanecerse. Quizás estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga porque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos; la fisonomía llorosa de Midori se distorsionaba frente a sus pupilas, dibujándose y desdibujándose conforme él intentaba enfocar la mirada y negarse. No iba a abandonar ese lugar. No hasta saber que Asuna estaba bien y pudiera verla sonreír con sus propios ojos. Midori insistía con sus orbes grises cuajadas de lágrimas, y a él le costaba negarse. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces? El rostro de su madre se veía avejentado y cada vez más desesperado rogándole que le dejara suplantar su lugar para que él pudiera descansar de alguna manera._

 _¡Pero esa era una locura! ¿Cómo iba a irse sin saber nada de su novia? Seijirou andaba por ahí y en esta ocasión no vestía elegante, estaba de mangas de camisa y jeans, y se golpeaba la frente preocupado… ¿acaso no tenía un traje negro la vez anterior? ¿O era gris a rayas? Negó con la cabeza ante tal absurda conclusión, y luego sacudió la mano ante la sugerencia de la dama, y volvió a acomodarse en ese sillón que ya llevaba grabada su forma y volvió a sucumbir a los efectos de la somnolencia._

 _Despertó no mucho después, o eso le pareció al confundido joven, y esta vez era de noche. Pero no estaba en ese pasillo infinito lleno de puertas a ambos lados. Estaba en su cama, dentro de su habitación. ¿Acaso todo era producto de su imaginación? Se miró las manos en la penumbra y reconoció los vendajes que la enfermera le había puesto más temprano… ¿Entonces que hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado si hasta hace unos minutos atrás estaba en el hospital?_

 _Salió de su cama notando con interés que estaba vestido con su pijama limpio, que su cabello estaba suave y no se sentía maloliente. Al parecer su madre se había salido con la suya y había logrado arrancarlo del sanatorio; alguien lo había aseado y de la misma forma había logrado que durmiera un buen rato… Tomó de la ropa que descansaba en la silla junto a su escritorio y se vistió rápidamente. Pero por más empeño que pusiera sentía que toda acción la hacía en cámara lenta, ni siquiera coordinaba bien sus movimientos ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?_

 _Cuando volvió en si, se encontró otra vez en ese pasillo poblado de gente, la luz del sol era terrible y le hacía daño en los ojos. Las personas a su alrededor se movían aceleradas como si fueran parte de una película muda, mientras él seguía sentado en ese sillón de cuero vistiendo sus mejores jeans y la chaqueta negra que no recordaba habérsela puesto. No había nadie conocido allí, solo rostros ignotos que pasaban a su lado sin prestarle atención. ¿Dónde estaban todos?_

 _La pregunta fue lógicamente contestada al segundo siguiente. Sus ojos grises examinaron ese consultorio que para estas alturas era extremadamente familiar. El doctor al otro del escritorio estaba más serio de lo acostumbrado, y de este lado Kikuoka lo sostenía de los hombros como si temiera que pudiera hacer alguna tontería, allá estaban los padres de Asuna. La señora Kyouko a quien había visto en pocas ocasiones no dejaba de llorar y realmente se veía extraña en esa estampa de mujer quebrada y atormentada. Shouzou conservaba una máscara fría e impersonal, pero en su palidez y en sus ojos yertos se notaba la desesperación y la culpa que estaba carcomiéndolo._

 _El médico seguía hablando exponiendo un discurso largo y lleno de diagnósticos y terminología médica que ninguno parecía entender. Salvo Kikuoka que no había abandonado su lugar y continuaba confortando al muchacho rodeando sus hombros. Los sollozos de la señora Yuuki llenaban la habitación a la par que el veredicto del doctor crecía con voz monótona, sus palabras sin sentido flotaban en el ambiente pero para Kazuto era como si no pudiera oírlas ni entenderlas hasta que cierta frase borró de tajo la nebulosa en la que se encontraba sumergido, y lo despertó completamente del letargo._

−… _a pesar de que hemos reestablecido su ritmo cardíaco, no podemos asegurar cuál será su calidad de vida, ni qué clase de secuela esa droga ha dejado sobre ella… −se ajustó los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz −Por esa razón no puedo darles mi veredicto final sino hasta que la señorita Yuuki despierte…pero la perspectiva no será algo fácil ni agradable… puede abarcar desde una ceguera hasta una parálisis completa con todas sus co…_

 _Kazuto no supo en que momento, pero su cuerpo se hizo agua, y sus ojos se perdieron en esa oscuridad salvadora haciendo que se derrumbara inconsciente en los brazos de Kikuoka._

.

.

.

Normalmente todo dentro de ese hospital era de lujo y de excelente calidad; sin embargo _ese_ sillón era en extremo incómodo. Y más cuando llevas mucho tiempo mal dormido cualquier cosa -por más pequeña que sea- enerva tus nervios.

Se acomodó para dormir solo unos segundos más cuando recordó porque había despertado; había tenido una sensación extraña, casi como un presentimiento que lo trajo de vuelta de las tierras de Morfeo. Se sentó obviando su dolor de espalda y demás molestias para prestar atención al rostro amado frente a él, y lo que descubrió llenó de felicidad su desmejorado aspecto.

Los ojos ambarinos estaban abiertos en todo su esplendor, tan serenos y cristalinos como un estanque. Y por la posición que ella ocupaba en la cama se podría decir que estaba viéndolo.

−¿A-Asuna…? −tartamudeó con emoción bajándose del mueble en el que estaba para acercarse, y sostener la mano que no estaba llena de cables ni agujas. Rió para si, ¡era obvio que era ella!

Aunque la muchacha no pestañeó se dedicó a mirarlo fijo sin mover un musculo y Kazuto lo atribuyó al trauma, y a su reciente despertar.

Atolondrado y feliz, el joven se puso de pie y presionó el timbre llamando a la enfermera.

−No te preocupes…−murmuró alegremente, no sabiendo si reír o limpiar las tontas lágrimas que se asomaron a sus ojos −Ella sabrá que hacer así que no necesitas decir nada…−se inclinó rozando la mejilla femenina, el golpe que otrora oscurecía su piel, era ahora una simple línea sin importancia. Y aunque se veía tan pequeña y frágil, su belleza se mantenía intacta −Si que te has tomado tu tiempo para despertar…−sonrió otra vez pese a las lágrimas que de nueva cuenta pugnaron por salir. Se las secó a manotazos manteniendo la sonrisa, aunque le resultaba casi imposible −Cuando te… _dormiste_ era invierno, ahora es casi primavera…

La muchacha no decía palabra, seguía de lado mirando al chico que hablaba sin parar. Sus ojos no transmitían nada, estaba viéndolo, pero a la vez no. Como si sus ojos de miel lo traspasaran.

Como si fuera transparente…

−¿Qué ocurre Kirigaya-kun? −la voz demandante de la enfermera Aki se oyó tras que la puerta se abriera y sonó casi de mal humor por haber sido sacada de su descanso matutino. Pero al ver la expresión del muchacho rápidamente comprendió −¡Asuna-chan! −exclamó con alborozo y rápidamente se acercó a la muchacha que ahora dirigía sus amielados ojos hacia ella. Le bastó verla tan solo un segundo para girarse al chico −¿Por qué no esperas afuera un momento mientras hablo con esta belleza?

−Ehhh ¿por qué?

Pero la mujer con firmeza tomó al muchacho del brazo y lo acompañó hasta la salida −Ve a buscar a su médico −le dio un pequeño empujón antes de inexplicablemente retener su muñeca −No le digas nada a su familia... Y… que Kikuoka venga contigo….

Kazuto asintió y con sus fuerzas renovadas se dirigió por el pasillo en busca del facultativo.

En todo lo que restó de ese día, y luego de que centenares de doctores se internaran en la habitación de Asuna por horas, no volvió a verla.

Es más tiempo después, la enfermera Aki con semblante serio y voz firme le comunicó que de momento las visitas a _esa_ paciente en especial estaban terminantemente prohibidas.

.

.

.

Luego de la pesadilla vivida esos tres meses no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por lo mismo. No ahora que había despertado.

¿Entonces porque todo el personal del hospital se comportaba de modo tan extraño?

Para la familia, Asuna aún seguía en coma, esperando despertar como cuando se encontraba bajo los efectos de SAO. Y Kazuto ya no estaba tan seguro; pues el momento en que la vio con los ojos abiertos había sido tan fugaz, y él se encontraba aún adormilado, que varias veces se replanteó si no había sido todo producto de su imaginación y de sus ganas de verla despierta.

¿Podría ser que su subconsciente le jugara una broma cruel?

.

.

.

 _El primer mes tras su internación no había podido ver a la muchacha en ningún momento, y poco recordaba de esos días sombríos y extraños; donde Kikuoka no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y donde extrañamente el nombrado pasaba largas horas hablando con el doctor que estaba a cargo de la salud de Asuna. Pero era cierto, Seijirou mantenía un dialogo casi de igual a igual con el facultativo que levantaba muchos murmullos y habladurías a su alrededor. Pero lo extraño vino después; cuando la enfermera encargada de su rehabilitación; Natsuki Aki entró a trabajar en el hospital para cuidar a la chica, como si no hubiera suficiente personal capacitado para hacerlo en semejante centro de salud._

 _Además los informes al respecto de su salud se mantenían en el silencio más absoluto… o quizás él se encontraba tan devastado que su mente había excluido eso de sus recuerdos. Pero si repasaba esa época, no podía poner orden a lo poco que recordaba._

 _Luego de ese primer mes de tratamiento se le permitió a él y a la familia ver a la muchacha que había sido trasladado a una habitación aislada, en un área apartada del hospital. Conectada a múltiples aparatos extraños, y llena de cables monstruosos que entraban y salían de su cuerpo parecía una muñeca quebrada. Hermosa y dormida era lo que su memoria había guardado con ahínco de esas noches de invierno. En ese entonces ya se encontraba un poco más repuesto de la pesadilla de aquellas primeras horas, había tomado los restos de su corazón y con decisión los había parchado para seguir andando y no sumir de preocupación a su propia familia y amigos._

 _Lo cierto fue que la vida continuó después de esa noche en la que el torneo del Bob finalizó. Y mientras la vida de Asuna se debatía, el mundo seguía girando a pesar de él. Repasaba esos instantes y los sentía lejanos y ajenos, como si hubieran sido de otra persona, como si no le pertenecieran a él…_

 _Pero lo cierto era que estaba pasando aquí y ahora. La preciosa vida de la chica estaba colgando de un hilo gracias a la dosis de succinilcolina que un desquiciado le había inyectado; y las consecuencias nefastas que le seguirían una vez que la peligrosa sustancia se hiciera con las funciones respiratorias de su cuerpo aún eran una incógnita._

 _Su memoria le traía el eco del doctor diciendo que el panorama no era alentador en cuanto a las secuelas que sufriría Asuna si llegara a despertar. Pero como no podía recrear con precisión ese veredicto, había empezado a pensar que ciertamente se lo hubo imaginado. Ese primer mes había sido una nebulosa constante y todo lo que tenía eran recuerdos sueltos, retazos de una memoria que no quería ser hallada._

 _El segundo mes había sido más alentador porque su estado se había mantenido estable. Pero con el comienzo del tercer mes en coma, las posibilidades de que algún dia despertara comenzaron a escurrirse como agua entre las manos. Si bien a simple vista los signos vitales de la chica se encontraban en orden, no daba señales de querer despertar, y aún esos espasmos que usualmente se daban por reflejo en pacientes comatosos, y que todos esperaban se sucedieran en Asuna, pasaron sin pena ni gloria sobre el cuerpo dormido de la pelirroja._

 _El panorama era devastador, y por eso su médico permitió que la familia y allegados la visitaran a diario como si esperaba que el premeditado final se sucediera de un momento a otro, y que toda la gente que la quería tuviera su oportunidad de despedirse. Kazuto pasaba varios días de la semana velando su sueño; hablándole, intentando no quebrarse, y sobretodo tratando de no remontar el momento actual a ese tiempo cuando en ese mismo hospital rogaba porque Asuna despertara, mientras ella estaba atrapada dentro de ALO. Sin embargo era imposible no encontrar similitudes… parecía que su vida era un completo Deja vu; la desaparición de Asuna en manos de Kayaba, su internación mientras estaba a merced de Sugou…_

 _Su forma de sacrificarse siempre…_ _ **siempre**_ _por él._

 _Por eso cuando la vio con los ojos abiertos, la máscara de oxígeno conectada a su nariz, la cofia que ocultaba su cabeza, y la bata que apenas escondía lo delgada y pequeña que se veía, le costó reaccionar. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, y había pensado como habría de actuar, que el instante se le escapó de las manos en un santiamén. ¿Había sido real? ¿U otra de las fantasías recreadas por su mente?_

 _Sin embargo nadie corroboró lo que él sospechaba, y cuando esa noche iba a ocupar su lugar como siempre junto a la cama de Asuna, se encontró con que ese lugar estaba vacío._

 _No había rastros de la muchacha, como si ella nunca hubiera ocupado esa cama, como si su presencia fuera un fantasma dentro de la habitación. Y la enfermera Aki había desaparecido del hospital como por arte de magia._

.

.

.

− Hijo, cariño despierta…

Kazuto abrió los ojos con confusión, viendo la fisonomía cansada de su madre.

−¿Mamá? −Esta le sonrió antes de despejarle el cabello de la frente −¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? −se incorporó confundido notando que estaba acurrucado en el viejo sillón del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Asuna.

 _Deja vu._

Eso era tan parecido a ese primer mes de locura y demencia, que se sentó mesándose el cabello, intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos.

−Son cerca de las diez de la mañana, Kazuto. ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar de ropa mientras yo ocupo tu lugar?

Él la miró sintiéndose más perdido que antes.

−Y sé que ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, pero deberías ir a la escuela, y arreglar tu situación ed…

−Conseguiré un tutor −se le adelantó −No perderé el año, Kikuoka va a ocuparse de eso ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? −aventuró mirando alrededor.

−Los señores Yuuki se retiraron a descansar, Seijirou les dijo que les avisaría de ocurrir algo importante −le tocó la mejilla −Tú deberías de seguir su ejemplo, hijo. ¿Qué logras quedándote aquí?

La miró con sospecha. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era _tan_ similar a esos primeros días. Como si estuviera viviendo la misma película una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

−No…

−Kazuto, hijo…−la señora Midori lo interrumpió con firmeza −Debes descansar, llevar tu salud al límite no va a ayudar a Asuna-chan.

−Mamá…

−Hazme caso, cariño. Es por tu bien.

La expresión de la dama fue suficiente para enternecerlo. Sonrió con cansancio −Está bien, pero a media tarde estaré aquí.

Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado viendo como el muchacho -casi hombre- se estiraba perezosamente y se tallaba los ojos. Era obvio que pese a sus acciones aún estaba algo adormilado −Bueno…−se colocó la chaqueta −Nos vemos luego mamá.

−Por supuesto, hijo.

Echó a caminar por el largo pasillo vacío. Al ser esa una sección poco usada el eco de sus pasos retumbaba en sus oídos. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde la primera vez que puso un pie ahí? noventa y tres, o noventa y cuatro días y contando… la espera por un milagro y que ella despertara se hacía eterna.

Apretó el botón del ascensor mientras veía en trance como los números iban iluminándose poco a poco.

 _¿Despertar?_

¿Qué acaso eso no había ocurrido ayer? ¿O antes de ayer? ¿O ese bonito sueño en el que veía sus hermosos ojos ámbar clavados en los suyos mientras esperaba por la enfermera Aki había ocurrido una semana atrás?

El ascensor llegó y dentro de la cabina volvía a experimentar esa extraña sensación de que estaba repitiendo ese mismo episodio por enésima vez. Se jaloneó el cabello apretando sin misericordia los parpados mientras se ordenaba tranquilizarse; pero el hilo de sus pensamientos era un descontrol sin forma que lo asustaba. Porque recreaba situaciones que no concordaban con su memoria: retazos de situaciones idénticas que se sucedían una y otra vez con el mismo resultado.

La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos y él salió buscando la oficina donde Kikuoka y el doctor de Asuna usualmente se reunían. Estaba en el piso número diez, un lugar tranquilo y apacible, donde algunos pacientes pasaban su post operatorio. Allí también había poco personal, y esa planta estaba vacía casi todo el día. Caminó hasta el lugar indicado, y llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Al no obtener respuesta la abrió lentamente.

−¿Doctor Tajiri? ¿Seijirou?

No había nadie dentro lo que le pareció extraño. Resopló con fastidio antes de volver sobre sus pasos para llamar al elevador.

−Buenos días Kirigaya-kun…

Una conocida voz lo llamó desde atrás, y el joven se volvió con curiosidad viendo a una sonriente enfermera que portaba una bandeja en las manos. Luego de observarla por espacio de unos segundos, la reconoció; era una de las asistentes que estuvo a cargo de Asuna dos años atrás durante la inmersión de SAO y ALO. Él la había visto muchas veces esos meses cuando recién había despertado, y pasaba sus tardes visitando a la pelirroja.

−Buenos días −le respondió solícito.

−¿Te regresas a tu casa tan pronto? −aventuró sonriendo afablemente.

−Solo un par de horas, luego volveré.

−Está bien, aún sigues montando guardia por la señorita Yuuki ¿verdad?

−S-Si…− asintió.

Ella le dedicó una mirada comprensiva cargada de melancolía −Eres un buen chico, realmente no mereces todo esto…

Él se encogió de hombros, incómodo y apenado no sabiendo que decir.

−Que tengas buen día, muchacho.

Se inclinó y cuando la mujer pasó a su lado, él alcanzó vislumbrar algo que hasta el momento no había puesto atención. La bandeja con un desayuno ya consumido tenía un nombre grabado. _Anna_.

Y esa palabra hizo que sus orbes grises se abrieran de impresión, completamente despabilado. Antes de pensarlo, su mano sujetó del brazo a la enfermera deteniéndola de improviso.

−¿Kirigaya-kun? −la mujer lo miró con cierto espanto.

−¿De quién era eso?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, luego observó lo que portaba e imperceptiblemente acercó la bandeja a su pecho.

−Es para una paciente… delicada.

Los ojos cafés de la mujer lo veían con incertidumbre. Se estaba comportando como un desquiciado, por lo que la soltó y retrocedió algunos pasos −Lo siento, enfermera…

La mujer no le respondió apretó el agarre en torno a lo que llevaba y tras un ligero movimiento de cabeza se alejó de él a paso rápido.

Kazuto la observó irse con pesar, luego con fastidio volvió a llamar al ascensor hasta que este abrió las puertas ante sus ojos. Se metió en la cabina y no pudo evitar golpear su cabeza contra la pared recriminándose su actuar.

.

.

.

− _¿Kirito me oyes…?_

 _Alguien estaba zamarreándole el brazo buscando traerlo de la inconsciencia que día a día caía sobre él si remordimiento._

 _Abrió pesadamente los parpados, otra vez era de noche. ¿Qué día era? ¿lunes, sábado…? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba confinado en aquel lugar?_

− _¿Kazuto?_

 _El llamado se repitió por lo que prestó atención al rostro preocupado de Ryoutarou que frente a él sacudía su mano como intentando atraer su atención._

− _Klein… ¿qué haces aquí?_

− _Te dije que vendría a hacerte compañía ¿no lo recuerdas?_

 _Se talló los ojos y se miró las manos, las cicatrices ya casi estaban sanando; resopló, era el penoso recordatorio de como seguía pasando el tiempo pese a que para él la noche era larga y eterna._

− _Además me enteré de algo más… pero no sé si sea correcto decírtelo…_

 _Kazuto volteó a ver a su amigo pelirrojo, este se había dejado caer a su lado y observaba el suelo como si algo interesante se hallaba allí._

− _¿Qué?_

− _Bueno, no sé si…_

− _Si viniste para decir cosas a medias mejor no hubieras dicho nada −le dijo poniéndose de pie hastiado de la situación._

− _Es sobre el otro…− se apresuró viendo que su compañero perdía la paciencia −Sobre ese tal Shinkawa, el sujeto al que tú…_

− _¿Qué sabes de ese infeliz? −apretó los dientes al preguntar con rabia volteando a ver a su amigo._

 _Ryoutaru se mesó el cabello con incomodidad, sintiendo como la respiración de Kazuto se ponía laboriosa, como si intuyera lo que estaba por decirle._

− _Oí a Kikuoka-san cuando hablaba por su móvil y le confiaba a alguien que ese tipo había despertado gracias al antídoto que le habían suministrad… ¡Kirito espera…! −pero el pedido fue inútil, el nombrado lo empujó violentamente haciéndolo sentar de golpe en el sillón de cuero cuando intentó frenarlo −¡No te atrevas a detenerme Klein!_

− _¿Pero qué vas a hacer?_

− _¿Qué crees que puedo hacer?... −lo miró fijo, sus ojos inyectados, y las ojeras que acentuaban su gesto fúrico le daban un aspecto demente y desesperado._

− _Solo no cometas una tontería, sus padres están a un paso de demandarte y…_

− _¡¿Demandarme?!... ¡Después de lo que le hicieron a Asuna! −Lo interrumpió conteniendo la voz de gritar de la impotencia. Apretó los puños como si con eso pudiera serenarse −¡Yo debiera de demandarlos…!_

− _Kirito cálmate…− Ryoutarou intentó frenarlo, pero Kazuto demostrando claramente que ya no era un niño se soltó de un golpe rudo._

− _Voy a hacerle una visita, tú quédate aquí… si hay alguna novedad me avisas…− ni siquiera esperó que su amigo estuviera de acuerdo, caminó por ese pasillo infinito a conciencia que no llevaba abrigo y ese día el invierno se hacía sentir. Pero era tanta la furia que sentía por dentro que el clima bajo apenas le afectaba._

 _Y así en trance, con esa decepción que monopolizaba sus emociones viajó hasta el lujoso hospital privado donde era de público conocimiento que Shinkawa Kyouji estaba internado gracias a la influencia de sus padres._

 _Kikuoka le había comunicado cual había sido su paradero, como si inconscientemente supiera que esa información le sería útil en algún momento futuro. El ministro de gobierno era un hábil titiritero que sabía muy bien cómo mover los hilos, y Kazuto estaba seguro de que ese detalle había sido cuidadosamente premeditado por su empleador. Y a medida que caminaba dentro de las instalaciones estaba cada vez más convencido que Ryoutarou había sido otro peón dispuesto por las circunstancias a cumplir sus caprichos._

− _Hola ¿Quién eres? −una enfermera lo retuvo al salir del ascensor. Realmente no debía de ofrecer un buen aspecto cuando llevaba varias semanas sin dormir apropiadamente, y vistiendo la misma ropa._

− _Soy un compañero de instituto de Shinkawa-kun~_

− _Oh, claro…−le sonrió −No han venido muchos amigos suyos a verlo, solo la chica de gafas y cabello corto, así que le gustará mucho tener otro invitado…−le sonrió afable −¿Sabes cuál su habitación?_

 _Kazuto sonrió de lado en un gesto que dejó a la empleada algo asustada −No se preocupe, lo recuerdo con precisión −le dio la espalda y prosiguió su camino hasta el cuarto del nombrado al final del pasillo._

 _Abrió la puerta notando sin querer las muchas diferencias que se erigían entre la situación actual de_ _ **ese**_ _muchacho y la de su novia que seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Mientras Asuna estaba conectada a varios aparatos que en cierta forma vivían por ella, Shinkawa solo tenía una máscara de oxígeno, y su habitación estaba vacía de equipamiento médico y personal._

 _Y hasta dónde sabía la dosis que había sufrido era mucho peor que la de Asuna. Entonces ¿cómo podía ser que él ya estuviera despierto…? ¿Qué cambiaba…?_

 _Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que el paciente que descansaba en la cama se sobresaltara ante el estruendo. Sus ojos castaños lo observaron con confusión hasta que finalmente pudo reconocerlo. Se quitó el respirador._

− _¿Q-qué haces aquí…? −su voz sonó débil y rasposa. Tenía una venda que le cubría casi todo el cuello y Kazuto recordó haberle clavado la jeringa con saña justo ahí._

− _Solo vine a advertirte algo− le dijo el joven de cabello negro mientras se detenía a unos pasos de la cama para que pudiera verlo bien._

 _Kyouji lo miró expectante, le hizo una seña de que continuara, aunque sus ojos tenían un dejo cruel y altivo._

− _No entiendo porque Dios es demasiado compasivo y misericordioso con una mierda como tú… −lo dijo entre dientes y en un tono tan bajo y resentido que estaba seguro que su interlocutor no lo había oído._

 _Pero se equivocaba, el enfermo alargó la sonrisa y desvió la vista en una mueca de falsa preocupación −Eso quiere decir…− alzó ligeramente la voz arrastrando con trabajo las palabras −Q-que tu preciosa victima aún no se ha repuesto… ¿v-verdad?_

− _¡Maldito!_

− _¿Qué se siente… K-Kirito kun…? ¿Ver cómo lo que más amas se derrama de tus manos sin que puedas hacer algo para evitarlo…? −tosió ante el esfuerzo que le llevaba hablar. Sin embargo no ocultaba la sonrisa sardónica −Permitiste… permitiste que ella se interpusiera y se inmolara por ti… Ella… ella que haría cualquier cosa por p-protegerte ¿verdad…?_

 _Kazuto apretó los puños como conteniéndose de gritar, pero la vena que latía en su mandíbula era suficiente para entender que estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

− _Cállate no tienes idea…_

− _¡Oh pero si la tengo…! −habló y el esfuerzo le valió que su respiración se agitara un poco −Sé todo sobre ti, sobre ella… Así que dime… ¿Se le está acabando el tiempo, verdad…?_

− _¡Escucha miserable! −Kazuto no tenía plena idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando se inclinó sobre el muchacho y lo levantó tomándole del cuello de la bata que usaba. Hacía fuerza para no gritar, pero su voz salía apretada y contenida −No entiendo como lograste zafar de esta, pero… que te quede bien claro infeliz; si… Asuna no logra salir de esto te… te mataré ¿entiendes? −rechinó los dientes e hizo presión con sus manos −Terminaré lo que empecé contigo…_

 _El otro rió sin humor viendo la expresión desesperada del pelinegro −¿Q-Que no debieras estar a su lado ahora…?_

 _Kazuto lo ignoró, aunque sus nudillos se pusieron blancos ante la presión desmedida −A-Asuna…− sus ojos se aguaron por lo que apretó los parpados imponiéndose control −S-Su vida está pendiendo de un hilo… por tu culpa. Mientras tú…− apretó los dientes con furia −¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Tú debieras de estar muriendo, no ella…!_

− _¡Es tu pecado por ser un idiota…! −Kyouji rió pero solo algunos segundos, las manos temblorosas del joven de cabello negro se cerraron tras su garganta y el aire se atoró en sus pulmones empezando a boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Trató de liberarse, pero le resultaba imposible, primeramente porque estaba débil y en una posición de clara desventaja contra su adversario que ejercía presión sobre él. Sentía un sonido sibilante haciendo eco en su cabeza en lo que sus manos perdían fuerza._

− _¡Oye que crees que haces! −La enfermera de antes lo censuró con horror desde el umbral de la puerta abierta. Vió el brillo demencial en los ojos negros del muchacho y retrocedió −¡Suéltalo!_

 _Kazuto lo soltó, dejándole caer sobre el colchón. La enfermera se había marchado pero la oía dando gritos de alarma en el pasillo, y seguramente no tardaría en traer a la seguridad del hospital. Retrocedió y desde los pies de la cama observó al maltrecho joven que tosía y aspiraba aire trabajosamente._

− _Si Asuna muere terminaré lo que empecé con mis propias manos…_

− _N-No supiste cuidarla… no… intentes hacerme ver como la causa de tus e-errores…_

− _¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!_

 _Kyouji alzó la cabeza como si con eso pudiera ponerse a su misma altura −Pues ella hubiera estado mucho mejor con alguien que realmente la cuidara, alguien como yo…_

 _El joven pelinegro ciñó los puños y avanzó un paso, pero finalmente se detuvo, entendía que lo que su interlocutor quería era que perdiera el control sobre si mismo. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta._

− _Tu vida por la de ella, no lo olvides._

.

.

.

−¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que meditas en el pasado y te arrepientes de alguna decisión tomada?

Kazuto miró al alto muchacho de cabello castaño y de ojos avellana, similares a los de su novia. Estaban sentados en la cafetería, y a través de los ventanales se veía el sol cobijando la ciudad con los últimos trazos de luz. La noche no tardaría en caer, adhiriendo otro día más a los que llevaban confinados ahí dentro.

−Siempre tomamos decisiones de las que luego nos arrepentimos− dijo lacónico.

−No, no…−el otro muchacho sacudió la cabeza −Me refiero a esas decisiones que son trascendentales en nuestra vida, y que pueden llegar a cambiar todo en un segundo…

Kazuto bebió el café haciendo una pausa para recordar: si él no hubiera dejado el Kendo, nunca hubiera descubierto su pasión por las computadoras y los videojuegos, por ende jamás habría conocido a Asuna. Fue una decisión muy controversial dejar aquella practica milenaria que a la vez representaba las raíces de su familia, para volcarse de lleno en ese pasatiempo tecnológico y en los juegos en red… Una melancólica sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios tiesos, gracias a esa decisión tomada cuando aún era niño se podía decir que había marcado su futuro.

−¿Sabes? A veces pienso… ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no me iba de viaje _ese_ día, o si me llevaba conmigo ese NerveGear…? −Kouchirou lo miró fijo exponiendo su idea −Asuna nunca… nunca se hubiera adentrado a este mundo… sería una niña genio como siempre, abocada en tener el promedio más alto, y una conducta intachable… en estos momentos estaría en un dormitorio de la universidad preparando… preparando sus c-clases para… mañana…− la voz se le cortó en este punto, por lo que se apresuró a beber el café −Me culpo de haberme ido ese día, de haber dejado la copia de SAO al alcance de su mano, de no haberla protegido… ¡Soy su hermano mayor, maldita sea! Se supone que debí velar por ella porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos ¿no es cierto?

Kazuto fue tomado por sorpresa ante la magnitud de la pregunta. Sobre todo porque fuera dirigida a él… cuya relación con Suguha recién se hubo establecido luego de que volviera de SAO. Y aún después de eso, los primeros meses fueron de ajustes y malentendidos que aún hoy le pesaban… pensándolo detenidamente: no era un buen ejemplo a tomar en cuenta.

−Yo…

−Y volví a fallar…− el castaño lo interrumpió −Otra vez... yo debí protegerla… mis papás me lo habían pedido… era mi responsabilidad... −se llevó las manos al rostro y se apretó los ojos en un gesto ausente mientras un sonido gutural salió de sus labios, semejante a un gruñido de impotencia -¡Maldita sea ese juego…! ¡Maldito sea ese mundo de mierda…! ¡Ese mundo… que se empeña en… querer llevarse a mi hermanita…!

−¡Koichirou…! −Kazuto estiró su brazo para sujetar el hombro del joven antes de que alguien del hospital viera el alboroto que estaban armando. El alto muchacho al parecer estaba sufriendo lo que parecía una crisis nerviosa, luego de tanto tiempo finalmente estaba tocando fondo −¡Cálmate!

Sin duda le daba vergüenza mostrarse quebrado frente al menor, se quitó a manotazos la humedad que osaba escaparse de sus ojos, e intentó sonreír pese al rictus que oscurecía su semblante pálido.

−Y Kouchirou…− Kazuto continuó con un tono de voz ligeramente firme e imponente −Nunca vuelvas a maldecir lo que hiciste… Conocer a Asuna fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… −le dijo con sinceridad −Lo que para ti fue una mala decisión, para mí ha sido una bendición y un acierto…−su interlocutor lo miró con asombro y curiosidad −En verdad.

−Eso no quita todos los problemas que pasó… y no estoy echándote la culpa de todo, solo…− se mordió el labio y se despeinó su espeso cabello castaño chocolate. Lo único que él y Asuna tenían en común era el color de sus ojos, como la miel, iguales a los de su madre. Bajó la vista hacia su taza ya vacía −Creo que estoy cansado y…

−¿Por qué no vas a descansar? −Kazuto ya estaba sintiéndose como su propia madre, proponiendo sus mismas palabras. ¿Cuántas veces ella le había dicho lo mismo en esos meses?

−¿Me dirás si algo importante ocurre?

−Por supuesto.

 _Deja Vu_

Otra vez esa sensación de que _ya había vivido eso_. ¿A esto se resumía su vida actualmente? Una multitud de retazos que conformaban su memoria… una memoria que ni siquiera recordaba le perteneciera. Una laguna profunda donde su subconsciente flotaba llena de recuerdos que no concordaban entre sí, como una cadena a la que le faltaban los eslabones del medio para unirse…

−Oye Koichirou… −el nombrado lo miró con atención mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la chaqueta liviana y se preparaba para irse −¿Asuna no ha despertado, verdad?

Ni siquiera supo porque había preguntado algo semejante, pero la pregunta escapó de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta. Y supo por la mirada apesadumbrada y triste del hermano de su novia que había dicho algo en extremo delicado y crudo.

−¿Por qué preguntas eso? Cuando sabes que…

−Lo siento− se excusó sintiéndose estúpido y confundido, se tocó el cuello maldiciendo su lengua floja −Perdona, fue una pregunta de muy mal gusto… No debí decir eso.

Koichirou sonrió pese a todo y cuando pasó junto a su cuñado, le revolvió el cabello como solía hacer con su hermana −Tú también necesitas descansar ¿sabes?

.

.

.

 _Otra vez estaba en el piso 10 buscando al insufrible doctor; había intentado en la mañana y no había tenido suerte. Últimamente Kikuoka y el facultativo se desaparecían todo el tiempo, y aunque le preguntaba a la enfermera Aki, ésta parecía un caparazón hermético… que no soltaba prenda alguna._

 _Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona ruidosa y locuaz, siempre parecía tomarlo de punto mofándose de él hasta por la más pequeña cosa; pero luego de ver la devoción con la que se quedaba día y noche al lado de su novia, Natsuki Aki cambió su forma de dirigirse a él, haciéndolo de un modo formal y hasta melancólico._

 _Kazuto se dirigió por el pasillo plagados de puertas, y golpeó la que correspondía a la oficina del facultativo._

− _¿Doctor Tajiri?_

 _Al no recibir respuesta, abrió la madera con cuidado, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al ver a la conocida enfermera que presurosa cerraba un cajón del escritorio._

− _Kirigaya-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?_

− _Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo− entró y cerró la puerta tras de si notando con atención como la mujer escondía algo en el bolsillo de su uniforme −¿Hurtas a escondidas?_

− _Solo dulces… estoy intentando dejar de fumar, y Seijirou esconde cientos de paletas aquí… ya conoces su afección a las golosinas… y la verdad saco algo de beneficio propio gracias a su raro pasatiempo…_

 _Kazuto se aproximó hasta el escritorio y abrió el cajón de un tirón notando de reojo las diferentes paletas de varios tamaños y colores, así como chocolatines y bombones que cubrían toda la basta superficie. Sin agregar palabra volvió a cerrarlo._

− _¿Lo ves?_

− _No entiendo como el doctor Tajiri permita que ese imbécil guarde su mercancía aquí._

− _¿Quizás la compartan? −Aki alzó la esquina de sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica, metió la mano en el bolsillo y le extendió un dulce de los que había tomado −¿Quieres?_

− _No −observó como ella tomaba la golosina desdeñada y tras quitarle el papel se la metía en la boca en una mueca provocadora que él ignoró llanamente −No sabía que fumabas._

− _¿Crees que las horas exhaustivas dentro del hospital no arrojan un vicio?_

 _Él se encogió de hombros y soltó un bufido leve −Bueno, como veo que el doctor no está aquí, volveré después −se dio la vuelta para salir por donde había entrado._

 _La mujer dio vueltas el dulce entre sus labios, parecía muy concentrada pensando algo −Kirigaya kun…−lo llamó antes de que saliera. El muchacho la miró por encima de su hombro −¿Quieres mucho a Asuna chan, verdad?_

 _Él no le contestó la continuó viendo con seriedad._

− _¿Y has considerado que quizás ella…? −desvió la vista −…¿jamás despierte?..._

 _Kazuto no se inmutó ante sus palabras._

− _Existe la posibilidad de que ella…_

− _No. No existe esa posibilidad −la cortó furioso, sabiendo a dónde iba −He visto con mis propios ojos cómo ese bastardo de Shinkawa despertó, y tú bien sabes que su daño era mucho peor que el de Asuna…− la enfermera abrió con sorpresa los ojos −¿Ignorabas eso?_

− _No esperaba que estuvieras al tanto de su recuperación…_

− _Le hice una visita y lo descubrí, tu jefe me lo confió._

 _Ella soltó una maldición entre dientes, antes de serenarse y quitar la paleta de sus labios −Escucha Kazuto kun, es cierto lo que dices Shinkawa kun se recuperó porque sus padres son doctores y dirigen un hospital y… −el muchacho la veía mordiéndose el labio −No olvides que Asuna chan y tú estuvieron internados dos años durante el fiasco de SAO, y… lastimosamente la salud de esa muchacha es un poco frágil desde entonces…_

− _¿Qué quieres decir? Sé clara._

− _Debes hacerte a la idea de que no despierte._

− _No._

− _Kazuto kun…_

− _¡No!_

− _¡Ya casi llevamos tres meses así!... ¡Debes tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad!... Ella podrá vivir a través de tus recuerdos…_

− _¡No! −empuñó las manos ciñendo sus nudillos −Ella despertará… Asuna es fuerte, y saldrá de esta como lo hace siempre…_

 _La enfermera se acercó unos pasos hacia el escritorio y arrojó la paleta aun entera dentro del cesto de la basura, sostuvo los aguados ojos de Kazuto con los suyos, entendiendo cuanto esfuerzo le costaba mantener entera esa fachada, y añadió con voz muy suave – Solo olvidamos las cosas que debemos olvidar, las olvidamos sin percatarnos. Eso es porque mientras más pensamos en querer olvidar algunas cosas, más se fortalecen sus recuerdos..._

− _No− le dijo el muchacho otra vez y abriendo la puerta, se dio la vuelta para mirarla. La expresión de la enfermera era inescrutable, y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo más le cerró la puerta en la cara y se marchó._

.

.

.

Ya hacía dos semanas que veía a la misma enfermera llevando la bandeja de desayuno, puntual a la misma hora. Lo saludaba con una sonrisa y seguía su camino sin inmutarse.

Kazuto la observaba curioso, y algo adormecido a esa temprana hora de la mañana. Ella siempre pasaba a la misma hora; las 8 am con la bandeja −la única que portaba con tanta diligencia− la llevaba a una habitación particular, y una hora después iba por ella y la traía de vuelta. Eso último lo sabía por Koichirou quien varias veces cuando subía a hablar con el doctor de Asuna la veía pasar a su lado cumpliendo la pacífica rutina de retirar el desayuno de _Anna_ , la paciente que contaba con tan distinguida atención.

Kazuto no supo cuando empezó a prestar atención a ese ritual que día a día se sucedía frente a sus ojos. Quizás la ausencia de sus amigos, familia, y hasta de la alocada enfermera Aki lo sumía en un estado de aburrimiento tal que prestaba atención hasta al mínimo detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Así fue como descubrió ese extraño ritual; esa enfermera llevaba una bandeja de alimento 3 veces al día a una habitación la cual aún no sabía cuál era. Pero la veía pasar a la mañana, mediodía y noche cumpliendo afanosamente su encargo.

Y fue luego de varias semanas de verla deambular ante sus ojos, que le picó la curiosidad de ver a la paciente que se encontraba alojada en un área donde la mayoría de los internos hacía las cosas por si mismos. Esa mañana vio a la enfermera caminar con la bandeja del desayuno entre las manos y él la siguió a medio metro notando que pasaba el consultorio del doctor de Asuna e iba más allá, a una parte que nunca había visitado, internándose en otro de los muchos pasillos infinitos que poblaban ese hospital.

Frustrado volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el sillón esperando como siempre lo hacía a que Kikuoka apareciera para su reunión matinal. Esa donde sin éxito intentaba enviarlo de nuevo a casa y que volviera a la escuela, hasta que él tuviera alguna novedad redundante de la salud de Asuna.

A lo que Kazuto se negaba una y otra vez, por supuesto.

−¡Kirito kun! −el llamado alborozado retumbó en el pasillo haciendo que varios voltearan en dirección del hombre de gafas que alegre se acercaba al parco muchacho que lo veía llegar con una ceja en alto.

−¿Qué modales son esos en un hospital?

−¡Yo también extrañaba charlar contigo! −le rebatió el recién llegado entregándole uno de los dos vasos de humeante café que llevaba en las manos. Se sentó a su lado.

−Estás muy alegre hoy− refirió entre dientes.

−¿Es que hay algún motivo para no estar alegre? −canturreó bebiendo un sorbo de su _latte_ , luego reparó en el gesto de su compañero y se apresuró a disculparse −Lo siento, Kirito kun.

Este le hizo un gesto vago con su mano y se concentró en el café −¿Para qué me llamaste?

−Tu madre habló conmigo otra vez…−Kazuto suspiró con fastidio −Debes seguir con tu vida Kirito kun. Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, el mundo sigue girando pese a que Asuna chan sigue aquí.

−No me iré de este hospital sin Asuna.

Kikuoka resopló con cierta impaciencia, había terminado su café y levantándose del sillón fue a tirar el empaque vacío, demorándose un poco en eso, cuando volvió tenía una expresión seria −En verdad te cité porque tengo ciertas novedades para ti.

−Novedades.

−Sí, se trata de un pequeño trabajo.

−¿Trabajo? ¿Testear un nuevo juego? −aventuró arqueando las cejas con escepticismo.

−No exactamente, se trata de un proyecto que aún está en su fase experimental…

−¿Y yo sería su conejillo de indias?

Seijirou sonrió de lado conservándose de pie −Adoro como atas cabos sin tener pleno conocimiento de todo…− resopló −Es una tecnología más avanzada que el AmuSphere, se trata del STL…

Kazuto lo veía sin pestañar esperando que continuara.

−¿Estas interesado en saber más? Creo que imaginas a donde conduce esta conversación… Puedo hacer una cita para que te enteres de todos los detalles… como sabrás es algo muy delicado que no puedo decirte aquí…

−¿Quieres sacarme de este hospital a toda costa, verdad?

−Quizás así decidas comenzar a preocuparte un poco más en ti, ¿te has visto en un espejo recientemente? Apenas pareces tú, hueles mal y tu apariencia es la de un pordiosero… ¿crees que Asuna chan querría verte así?

Kazuto frunció los labios sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado de esa bofetada verbal.

−Si te interesa puedo hacer arreglos para que tengas una cita la semana entrante con Higa san…

Kazuto dejó el vaso de cartón en el suelo mientras consideraba aquello −¿Hablaste con mi madre?

−Por supuesto, ella está de acuerdo… quiere que vuelvas a encontrar una razón por la que decidas levantar la cabeza…− el joven bufó ante sus palabras.

−Está bien, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que quiero dejar en claro…

−Adelante.

−Mi tiempo con Asuna es primordial, así que deseo que me garantices que podré estar a su lado cuando lo desee… que este _trabajo_ no estorbará mi tiempo con ella.

−Tienes mi palabra que así será, podrás venir al hospital siempre que quieras. Aunque es cuestión de tiempo para que la solvencia económica que esto te deje haga que consideres…

−No te equivoques−lo cortó el pelinegro con acento gélido −Juntaré el dinero suficiente para llevarme a Asuna al extranjero, aquí sé que hay algo extraño en torno a ella que ni tú ni su médico están diciéndome.

−¿De dónde sacas eso?

Kazuto lo ignoró, se puso de pie con la intención de arrojar el empaque vacío −¿Era todo?

−Deberías ir a casa hoy, tu madre realmente está angustiada de lo que estás haciendo contigo. Otra cosa más −el joven lo observó de soslayo −Deberías de cargar tu móvil, haré que se comuniquen contigo por ahí.

−Lo haré −Kazuto deslizó los dedos por su cabello notando al tacto cuanto había crecido desde entonces. ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro desgastándose lentamente…? −Seijirou…−lo llamó logrando que su acompañante se quedara tieso ante la forma en la que lo había nombrado −Quiero ver a Asuna.

−Sabes que eso es imposible, su estado es muy delicado y…

−No te lo estoy preguntando; quiero verla… ¿piensas que soy tan estúpido que no me doy cuenta que ese _trabajo_ que tan afanosamente me ofreces es para ocupar mi mente y alejarme de Asuna?

El otro sonrió condescendiente −Que imaginación tienes, pero hablaré con Satoshi, aunque no puedo asegurarte nada.

−Con que hables con él es más que suficiente para mí.

Seijirou Kikuoka observó con una mueca de tristeza como la alta silueta del muchacho se alejaba de la escena rumbo al ascensor. Seguramente iría a la cafetería o al jardín, allí pasaba gran parte de su tiempo. En verdad casi no salía del hospital, y sus amigos y familia habían desistido de hacerlo reaccionar.

Y él estaba jugándose la última carta que disponía.

Aquella que era la más importante, y que podía dar resultado, pero a la vez era una poderosa arma de doble filo. Podría salvarlo todo, o hundirlos irremediablemente en la desdicha.

.

.

.

− _¡Cálmate!_

− _¿¡Dónde está Asuna!? ¿Porqué la cambiaron de habitación? Y-Yo la vi en l-la mañana… ¡ella estaba bien! Había… había abierto los ojos…_

− _Kirito kun estás algo confundido…_

− _¡No me tomes por imbécil Kikuoka! ¡Sé muy bien lo que vi…! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA SE LA LLEVARON…?! ¡la enfermera Aki estaba con ella cuando me mandó a buscarte…!_

− _Ni siquiera vi a esa lunática en todo el día… necesitas…_

− _¡Sé muy bien qué mierda necesito! ¡QUIERO SABER DÓNDE ESTÁ MI NOVIA!_

− _Tienes que calmarte… estás haciendo alboroto en un hospital y de continuar así me obligarás a que llame a seguridad…_

− _¡Solo dime donde se llevaron a Asuna!_

− _Cuando ingresamos a su habitación, estaba teniendo un fuerte ataque que derivó en una complicación respiratoria y su médico decidió ingresarla en la UCI otra vez… No había nadie con ella al momento de entrar, de habernos tardado un poco más… hubiera sido fatal…_

− _N-No es cierto…_

− _Te estuve buscando por esa razón. He tratado de decírtelo desde antes pero no escuchas…_

−… _yo la vi Seijirou… sus o-ojos estaban abiertos… y me estaba mirando…_

− _Estás abrumado por todo esto, apenas duermes, y tu imaginación te está jugando una mala pasada…_

− _¡YO LA VI…! E-ella me miró por un segundo, y m-me reconoció…_

− _Ven, siéntate aquí, y tómate esto…._

− _¿Qué es?_

− _Algo que te ayudará a relajarte, lo necesitas… aquí tienes bébelo todo… todo…_

− _Pero…_

− _Todo, te ayudará a sentirte mejor._

−…

− _¿Kirigaya kun?_

−…

.

.

.

Aquel lunes de principio de Abril Kazuto se bajó del ascensor con ese recuerdo anclado a su memoria. Hacia unos cuantos días que limitaba las visitas al hospital solo por la mañana, hablaba con Seijirou, o con el doctor Tajiri algunos minutos quienes le transmitían las nuevas sobre la estable salud de Asuna, y luego se dirigía a ese trabajo de medio tiempo que su empleador le había recomendado.

Y no es que hiciera mucho, el proyecto estaba en la fase práctica aún, y más que esas exhaustivas inmersiones no había gran cosa por hacer. O al menos eso era lo que el joven pensaba.

Obviamente Kikuoka no le había dicho que _Alicization Project_ era un programa secreto del gobierno japonés: donde la militancia nacional y _RATH_ metían mano a diestra y siniestra, en busca de confeccionar un perfecto prototipo de _Inteligencia Artificial_ que se asemejara más a un cerebro humano y sirva a sus fines egoístas.

Y Kazuto era el sujeto ideal para realizar tales experimentos. Aunque aún no lo supiera.

Esa mañana salió del ascensor en el piso diez, curioso de la inactividad en el pasillo que usualmente estaba poblado de gente. Eran las 8 am, hora del desayuno general y por eso no le llamó la atención ver a la enfermera que usualmente pasaba con la bandeja hacia la paciente fantasma. Pero lo que le pareció muy extraño fue descubrir a Satoshi Tajiri, el médico de Asuna, caminando a la par de la enfermera aquella mientras ambos parecían muy inmersos en su conversación, que ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

Kazuto los observó hasta que ambos desaparecieron de su vista en uno de esos corredores desconocidos. Minutos después el citado doctor volvía con su semblante apacible, le sonrió levemente al reconocerlo y con un gesto le indicó que se le acercara.

−Kirigaya kun las novedades son las mismas −le dijo con cierto cansancio −La señorita Yuuki no muestra una mejora contundente, pero se mantiene estable… si esto continua hasta consideraría trasladarla a una habitación común… quizás en los próximos meses…

−¿Meses? −repitió el chico con voz incierta.

−Tenemos que ser optimistas.

Kazuto lo observó, quizás comprendiendo ahora la magnitud de las palabras del facultativo y lo que ellas significaban.

Y en otras oportunidades se hubiera molestado y hubiera retrucado eso, exigiendo y declarando que Asuna despertaría _pronto_ y se reiría de cada una de sus palabras, ella y su carácter temperamental, su resolución que la convertía en esa guerrera de leyenda… su audacia tantas veces alabada por todos se remitía ahora a una presencia, un ente que vivía solo a base de sus recuerdos.

−Bueno, debo seguir con mi ronda −le dijo notando que el muchacho se había quedado impresionado tras lo último.

−Doctor espere −lo frenó −¿Qué hay de lo que le pedí la última vez? ¿Cuándo podré verla?

−De momento es imposible, su salud es frágil y cualquier cuerpo extraño ocasionaría en ella una infección. No podemos arriesgarnos… lo entiendes ¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió levemente sintiéndose culpable de lo que había pedido. Sabía que la familia Yuuki había acatado sin problemas el criterio médico, pero siempre parecía que quien no podía aceptar las disposiciones que el facultativo tomaba era él.

−Buenos días muchacho −se despidió el medico dándole la espalda, y Kazuto se quedó en el lugar viendo como la bata blanca del doctor se perdía entre las instalaciones lujosas del lugar.

La conversación había sido breve e impersonal, y el joven sentía una zozobra horrible carcomiéndole el pecho. Hacia bastante que esa sensación estaba ahí, pero parecía que últimamente estaba comenzando a prestarle más atención de la que debía.

Después de 4 meses de la final del _Bob_ apenas podía con la realidad que se había fabricado a su alrededor.

Se pasó la mano por su corto cabello y consideró buscar a Kikuoka para hablar con él. Existían diversos temas laborales que lo llenaban de dudas… como esa idea de Takeru de implantarle un diminuto sensor en el pecho que monitoreara sus funciones vitales entre _full dive_ e _IRL_.

Normalmente ese tipo de cosas las hablaba con la persona más cercana a él, pero actualmente esa persona estaba en coma e imposibilitada de poder oírle y responderle. Y sabía que, de contárselo a su familia, esta se negaría de inmediato.

Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la que había venido. El consultorio del médico de Asuna quedaba en ese lado y a esa hora de la mañana su ridículo empleador estaría atiborrándose de dulces antes de acompañar al facultativo por su acostumbrada ronda dentro del complejo. Llegó hasta la nombrada oficina y le dio un ligero golpecito de advertencia antes de abrirla sabiendo de antemano que su dueño no se encontraba.

Empero cuando entró a la misma se sorprendió de no hallar al autoproclamado _ayudante_ , sino que del otro lado del escritorio estaba la simpática enfermera que veía cada día. Con su mano extendida y su aspecto sorprendido era obvio que acababa de abrir un cajón del mueble.

−Kirigaya kun…− murmuró luego de reponerse del momentáneo susto. Rio incómoda mientras apretaba un folder negro −No te oí entrar.

−Lo siento…

−¿Buscas al doctor Tajiri? −mientras hablaba echó la carpeta dentro del cajón abierto.

−No exactamente ¿También es adicta a los dulces?

−¿Eh?

−Ese cajón está repleto de golosinas− le respondió señalando el lugar y sabiendo de antemano que estaba en lo cierto −Y Kikuoka san es un completo adepto a ellas.

La mujer sonrió lentamente y asintió divertida mientras rodeaba el mueble −¿Salimos?

−No, esperaré a Seijirou en algún momento de la mañana vendrá a abastecerse.

La enfermera lo miró con un leve dejo de inquietud antes de suspirar sonoramente. Metió las manos en las bolsas de su bata y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos castaños lo miraron con pena antes de despedirse.

−Ten bonito día Kirigaya kun.

−Igualmente.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad tras su espalda y él tomó asiento frente al escritorio esperando por el excéntrico sujeto. Pero los minutos pasaron y Kikuoka no daba señales de vida lo cual era muy extraño. Con el aburrimiento a flor de piel se levantó de la silla y fue en busca de un dulce.

Se paró al otro extremo del mueble y abrió el mencionado escondite esperando verlo a rebosar de paletas y chocolatines. El folder que había echado la enfermera ocultaba la primera capa de golosinas por lo que lo sacó un momento para tomar unos caramelos, pero mientras los guardaba en los bolsillos descubrió varios recipientes pequeños, similares a una probeta, que estaban al fondo del mueble. Levantó uno con curiosidad para observarlo a trasluz, cuando al mover los otros que estaban vacíos descubrió que debajo había una hilera de los mismos envases diminutos cargados de un líquido transparente de color azul.

Examinó el objeto a trasluz, el color azulino del extraño liquido se reflejó unos segundos en sus ojos de tal forma que se mareó, sus dedos dejaron de responderle y antes de que se diera cuenta la probeta se deslizaba hacia abajo en cámara lenta. Reaccionando la tomó en el aire con tanto estrépito que botó al suelo algunos dulces y la carpeta que antes descansaba sobre el mueble.

−¡Diablos…! −masculló entre dientes inclinándose a recoger todo antes que Seijirou llegara.

Algunos papeles se habían volado del folder, por lo que se apresuró a ordenarlos estudiándolos de reojo; al parecer se trataban de valores médicos y exámenes pues al leerlos no entendía nada. Sin embargo al dar vuelta la carpeta el nombre _Anna Y._ le caló tan profundo que sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada y le ordenara las ideas.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras volvía a tomar los papeles y los releía sintiéndose profundamente horrorizado:

 _Fecha de ingreso del paciente: x de diciembre 2026_

 _Nombre del paciente: Anna Y._

 _Diagnóstico: Paro cardiorrespiratorio y contusión severa._

 _Causa Posible: Dosis de Succinilcolina._

 _Droga administrada: Solution XPN. Epinefrenina y Atropina._

 _Mejoría: Si._

 _Trauma: x_

 _Fecha de recuperación parcial: Marzo del 2026._

 _Observaciones: …_

Kazuto soltó un sonido gutural conforme las piezas del rompecabezas iban agrupándose en su cabeza y tomaban la forma de una realidad paralela de la que al parecer él nunca tuvo idea.

Entonces la memoria de ver a Asuna despertándose no era el alocado fruto de un sueño ¡Ella realmente había abierto sus ojos y lo había observado por varios minutos…! Y luego otras cosas vinieron a su mente; la nebulosa constante que impregnaba sus recuerdos haciéndolos parte de algo que muchas consideró un delirio, ver a la enfermera Aki en la misma oficina cerrando _ese_ cajón, como si se hubiera visto descubierta… ¿Es que ese tubo de ensayo con aquel liquido azul era la pieza clave? Descubrir que esa oficina la mayor parte del tiempo estaba bajo llave; los dulces que seguramente eran la coartada para esconder esa droga…

La presencia de esa enfermera momentos antes, en compañía del médico de Asuna… y todas las veces en esas semanas que la había visto deambular frente a sus ojos portando la bandeja, y el nombre de _Anna_ que hubo visto la primera vez…que le llamó tanto la atención como para lanzarse a investigar… y hasta Koichirou lo había descubierto…

¡En verdad había sido tan iluso!

 _¿En verdad le habían mentido en sus narices?_

Eso terminó de hacer _click_ en su cabeza, como si las piezas del engranaje finalmente acabaran de acomodarse y empezaran a funcionar correctamente corriendo a contra reloj, acomodando sus pensamientos e ideas con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba. Su mente andando a toda máquina como siempre debió ser.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba fuera del consultorio, no se molestó de recoger los papeles del suelo ni nada de lo que había tirado, sus pies caminaban con una presión extra no temiendo quien le saliera al encuentro. Sus puños crispados a los lados, la mandíbula tensa y amenazante al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Su expresión tormentosa denotaba un acérrimo malhumor.

Caminó como poseído por ese pasillo desconocido haciendo memoria de lo poco que había visto a esa mujer. A los costados estaba lleno de puertas las cuales él iba descartando casi por intuición ciega.

Anduvo alrededor de doscientos o trescientos metros más, tomando una curva e internándose en un área del sanatorio que nunca había visto y que a juzgar por tanta quietud parecía cerrada al público. Las puertas a los lados se hicieron mínimas, y el lugar más sombrío. El olor a desinfectante se volvió irrespirable que contuvo el aliento a tal extremo que supo había llegado a donde deseaba ir. _La habitación sin nombre_. Era tan obvio que hasta se sintió estúpido. Y si no hubiera estado tan desesperado, sin duda hubiera reído ante la absurda ironía.

Sin perder tiempo, y antes de pensarlo demasiado tomó la manija y abrió.

.

.

.

Sentía algo similar a un _deja vu_. Y otra vez era como si ya hubiera vivido eso.

Y en verdad así era. Un año atrás a esta parte estuvo en la misma situación, abriendo una puerta, corriendo una cortina para ver una verdad que temía y ansiaba al mismo tiempo.

Solo que ahora no era de noche; era media mañana. Y no era la luz de la luna lo que se filtraba por el amplio ventanal a su derecha, era el sol. El fulgor del astro rey resaltando sus rasgos tan familiares y nuevos al mismo tiempo.

La blancura de la habitación era absoluta, todo allí dentro conservaba ese mismo toque límpido e inmaculado. La dorada y tibia claridad que entraba desde el exterior relucía en la única ocupante de la enorme cama, mostrando su piel nívea, semejante a la de una princesa de nieve.

Kazuto se mordió el labio inferior para no dar rienda suelta a sus emociones intrincadas cuando sus ojos finalmente la descubrieron. Y se cansó de verla y recrearla en su mente, cerrando los ojos para abrirlos y darse cuenta que ella seguía allí; que no era un sueño y no iba a desaparecer.

Se veía más delgada; como la primera vez que despertó luego de SAO y ALO. Usaba una bata blanca que acentuaba su palidez, y en la cabeza -y eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención de su estampa- una cofia blanca ocultaba su cabello. No había cicatrices ni hematomas en su rostro descubierto. Solo una sonda intravenosa se conectaba desde su brazo izquierdo hasta un artefacto alto y delgado que contenía una bolsa plástica con un líquido que a cierto tiempo goteaba induciendo el medicamento por el catéter.

Aun así se veía tan hermosa…y frágil. Como una gota de lluvia a punto de romper.

−Asuna…

Sin querer el susurro escapó de sus labios al igual que sus pasos que pronto lo llevaron al pie de esa cama. Como un peregrino rendido ante los encantos de una diosa, se encontró rindiendo pleitesía a su propia divinidad. El sonido de su nombre se escapó por segunda vez de sus labios cuando con dedos temblorosos delineó la mejilla de la chica, advirtiendo en el tacto la suavidad de su piel. Aquella que creía haber olvidado. Volvió a repetir la acción esta vez con un poco de más presión, logrando lo que inconscientemente había deseado en un primer momento.

Que los ojos ambarinos se abrieran. Parpadeantes y confundidos en su dirección.

Y Kazuto se mantuvo inmóvil y conmovido de presenciar tal milagro. Luego de casi cuatro meses de no sentir su cristalina mirada sobre sí, estar ahí en ese momento era increíble…

Salvo que las pupilas pasaron de la confusión al pánico en solo una milésima de segundo. Los labios resecos se abrieron en una mueca muda, similar a un grito de pánico que nunca escapó de su garganta. Pero la expresión desesperada fue tal que Kazuto sintió instantáneo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

−Tranquila Asuna… tranquila…− susurró −Soy yo…

Pero eso no hizo que la muchacha abandonara su expresión. Sus pupilas color miel se agrandaron y se pusieron brillosas, las aletas de su nariz se agitaron rápidamente, su rostro se puso pálido y sus labios seguían boqueando como si le faltara el aire, claro signo de una hiperventilación en proceso.

Fue a tomarle la mano, pero ella la movió, empuñando ambas contra el colchón, sin dejar de mirarlo con la misma actitud angustiosa. Lágrimas insipientes detenidas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Era como si no lo reconociera.

O aún peor; como si le tuviera miedo.

−¿A-Asuna…?

De pronto la puerta se abrió detrás de él, y la enfermera Aki entró a la habitación, venía preparando una jeringa con un líquido azul claro, se detuvo pasmada cuando reconoció al chico. Sus ojos viajaron de la expresión desencajada de Kazuto hasta el gesto desamparado de Asuna, cuyas delicadas cejas temblaban sobre sus ojos cuajados de lágrimas.

−¿Qué haces aquí Kirigaya kun?

El muchacho reaccionó a la cuestión, viendo la jeringa y comparándola con la probeta que hubo hurtado antes, su humor volvió a agriarse y su recién adquirida paciencia se evaporó como agua recordando cuando Kikuoka le informó que la mujer frente a él había vuelto a su anterior puesto de trabajo.

−¿Qué hago aquí? −aventuró con falsa quietud −¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí…? Ese grandísimo imbécil dijo que tú habías terminado tu contrato en este hospital…

Natsuki Aki había trabajado a la par de ese jovencito de gélidos ojos grises y ahora podía decir con toda seguridad lo furioso que estaba. Un año atrás a esta parte apenas podía reconocer al chiquillo debilucho en este joven hombre de aspecto serio y acérrimo, ciertamente lucía algo ojeroso y mayor de lo que realmente era.

Y estaba completamente desesperado, y ella entendía que tenía parte de la culpa. Suspiró acercándose, dispuesta a prestarle toda su atención a la paciente antes de contestar el torrente de preguntas que estaba segura sería dirigido a ella apenas abriera la boca.

−Sé que quieres respuestas, pero… ¿Podrías esperar afuera en tanto atiendo a mi paciente?

Antes de que la enfermera terminara de explicarse Kazuto supo que aquello tenía que ver con la jeringa y su misterioso líquido. Se cruzó de brazos y se plantó en la mitad del camino con actitud imponente.

−No lo creo. La vez anterior me hiciste lo mismo ¿recuerdas? Me mandaste a buscar a su médico para desaparecer como por arte de magia…

−Había una razón para todo eso, Kirigaya kun.

−¿Y cuál es?

−No puedo decírtelo… no me corresponde a mí hacerlo…

Él entonces volteó hacia Asuna, quien había permanecido silenciosa todo el tiempo. Sus manos seguían echa puños, temblaba imperceptiblemente, y de sus ojos brotaban sin control lágrimas que corrían cuesta abajo por sus mejillas. Apretaba los labios y le sostenía la vista con el mismo terror de antes, pero no hacía el menor intento por comunicarse con él.

−Asuna…−susurró, estaba a un lado de su cama; pero a pesar de que físicamente estaba frente a ella, la conexión que siempre los había señalado como una pareja perfecta y hermosa, parecía haberse quebrado. Y a juzgar por el rictus severo del pálido rostro femenino, Asuna estaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia de él. Y eso dolía como mil demonios…

¿Aún estaría molesta por como acabó el _Bob_? ¿Por haberla matado dentro del juego en esa acción desesperada por salvarla…? Había tanto que quería aclarar con ella luego de todo lo ocurrido…

−Kirigaya kun, en verdad no puedes estar aquí…

−¿Por qué no? ¿Quién va a prohibírmelo? ¿Tú?

−No. Yo seré quien te lo prohíba.

La nueva voz, familiar y hasta irónica en este punto, hizo que el joven se girara hacia esa dirección, hacia la puerta entreabierta. Reconociendo a Kikuoka Seijirou quien había hablado, y atrás de su silueta al doctor Tajiri y a la enfermera con la que hubo conversado antes.

Todo el grupo de ilustres traidores, tuvo que reconocer.

Ciñó los párpados solo un segundo como conteniéndose de empezar a gritar de la rabia que sentía. Recordando donde estaba, que Asuna estaba despierta a su lado… que esa pesadilla finalmente había acabado.

−Tú…−empezó, haciendo un esfuerzo porque las emociones atribuladas que sentía no le hicieran una mala pasada. Pero la forma en la que ceñía los puños y hasta el musculo que latía peligrosamente en su garganta ponía en manifiesto lo mucho que se estaba deteniendo a sí mismo −Te burlaste de mí todo el tiempo, de su familia…

−Todo eso tiene una explicación lógica.

−¿Y cuál es…?

−No puedo decírtela, está bajo juramento médico y tú bien sabes qu…

Pero Kikuoka no acabó de hablar. En un parpadeo Kazuto se le acercó con gesto siniestro, y al segundo siguiente su puño se impactó de lleno en su rostro sin darle tiempo a prepararse.

−¡Kirigaya kun…!

El grito de Aki no mermó la situación en lo más mínimo. El muchacho volvió a echarse sobre su empleador repartiéndole golpes que apenas podía esquivar. Kazuto estaba furioso, el color acerado de sus ojos había desaparecido por completo siendo reemplazado por un rictus siniestro y oscuro. Apretaba los dientes, mientras sus nudillos descendían una y otra vez. Hasta que un gancho certero de la víctima lo hizo desestabilizarse e irse hacia atrás.

Kikuoka se sujetó la mandíbula adolorida, le corría un hilillo de sangre de la comisura izquierda, pese a eso sonreía divertido e irónico al muchacho que era detenido por el doctor Tajiri, quien lo retenía con evidente esfuerzo.

−Golpeas como niña Kirito kun…−y amplió la sonrisa mostrándole una espantosa visión de su boca ensangrentada.

−¡Infeliz hijo de put…!

El aludido se sacudió buscando liberarse, pero solo logró que el medico afianzara la fuerza con la que lo mantenía inmóvil. Natsuki Aki se acercó hasta él poniendo una mano en su hombro tenso para apaciguarlo.

−Tranquilo Kazuto…− le habló con tono suave y sereno, no solo pensando en él sino en la muchacha que, ajena a ambos, era testigo de todo lo que ocurría.

La otra enfermera corrió a socorrer a Seijirou, abriendo un gabinete que estaba a un costado de la pared y del que sacó lo necesario para hacer las primeras curaciones.

−Habla infeliz…− le gruñó el muchacho soltándose del médico con recelo, para tocarse ese punto insensible en la mejilla donde había sido golpeado −Habla porque juro que no tendré problemas en darte otra paliza.

El hombre ensanchó el gesto, haciendo una ligera mueca ante el escozor que le produjo el antiséptico al contacto con su herida, miró ceñudo a la enfermera antes de dirigir su castaña mirada al muchacho que no lo perdía de vista.

−Primero cálmate, estás haciendo preocupar a Asuna chan… ¡mira cómo está la pobre niña!

Ante sus palabras pareció detenerse, Kazuto observó por sobre su hombro; recordando quizás dónde estaba. Todo ese tiempo horrible de incertidumbre y dolor para acabar en esto… comportándose como si estuviera dentro de la realidad virtual y tuviera que defender su orgullo a golpes. Por supuesto había más que eso en juego… una ojeada a la expresión asustada y confundida de Asuna le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y ella lucía tan desamparada, tan indefensa y… vulnerable. Conservando la quietud de antes, solo sus pupilas cristalinas temblaban de aprensión.

−Seijirou…−la enfermera Aki se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y le disparó una agria ojeada al aludido quien la ignoró llanamente −El muchacho tiene razón, creo que ya no hay más opción que confesar todo…− Kazuto la observó por lo bajo.

−Tú también tuviste que ver…

−No intento esconder mi culpa.

−Pues si tienes tantas ganas de empezar… ¿por qué no lo haces? −agregó el hombre haciendo graciosas muecas de dolor ante las curaciones de las que todavía era objeto. Se retiró su propio par de lentes notando lo maltrechos que habían quedado tras su encuentro con el joven de cabellera negra que parecía más repuesto que él.

Natsuki suspiró y se apoyó contra el muro, sabiendo que contaba con la atención de todos allí adentro. Estaba de frente a la cama donde Asuna seguía recostada, y no se le pasó por alto el terror de su mirada ambarina al cruzar sus ojos con ella.

−¿Por qué me mintieron? −la voz hiriente de Kazuto retumbó algunos segundos en el ambiente antes de desaparecer. Todos los presentes lo observaron, sorprendidos de que hubiera empezado con el interrogatorio. Quizás intuía que los demás dilatarían la explicación y por eso se aventuraba a hablar.

−Era necesario.

−¡¿Necesario?! −exclamó alzando la voz, dirigiendo su mirada desde la enfermera que tan bien conocía hasta Kikuoka que seguía con ese mismo aire ladino y burlón − ¡V-Vieron como estaba! ¡La desesperación de su familia…! Pero más que nada…− volteó a ver a Asuna quien rápidamente lo evitó −Mi preocupación por ella al no saber nada, al no poder verla… ¿Por qué…?

−Fueron mis órdenes −el de anteojos hablo con firmeza manteniendo la curva irreverente en sus labios en tanto los ojos grises se ensombrecían al sostenerle la mirada −El caso de Asuna chan fue muy delicado… Y se supone que te contrataba a ti para que no hubiera más peligros en el juego y resulta que…−los ojos de Kazuto se hicieron más oscuros e inmensos −Fallaste miserablemente… No sé si te has vuelto demasiado blando, o si actuar bajo presión no es lo tuyo…

−Fue mi error, lo reconozco…−murmuró el aludido en un susurro −Pensé que si quitaba a Asuna del juego estaría segura, fue un tonto error de cálculo… que casi…− su voz descendió hasta ser un imperceptible susurro.

−Sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos -continuó Kikuoka, luego se giró hacia la enfermera que lo había atendido −Puedes retirarte, muchas gracias.

La mujer miró a los ocupantes con obvia preocupación y tras inclinarse algunos segundos, dirigió una mirada arrepentida en dirección a Kazuto −Realmente lo siento Kirigaya kun…− murmuró, y haciendo otra corta reverencia, salió de la habitación cerrando sigilosa la puerta tras sí.

−Ahora podemos hablar con más soltura.

−¿Más soltura?

−Escucha Kirigaya kun −Natsuki intervino −El cuadro de Asuna chan era muy delicado, no estábamos engañándolos en cuanto a eso, los primeros meses se debatió entre la vida y la muerte y no estábamos seguros de que fuera a sobrevivir a esto… Y… y por eso Seijirou mandó a buscarme, como había trabajado en tu rehabilitación creyó que tenía la suficiente experiencia para ocuparme de su salud… Lo que se venía no sería fácil y por eso intentamos prepararte a ti, y a su familia para un desenlace fatal… Su médico creía que cuanto menos contacto tuvieran con ella, sería más fácil acostumbrarse a su perdida…

Los ojos de Kazuto se abrieron impresionados −¿Qué…?

−Lo que ella quiere decir es que… esto también es parte de ese trabajo de medio tiempo en el que estás…

−¿A-A qué te refieres…?

−El proyecto Alicization también fue parte fundamental de la recuperación de Asuna chan… −continuó Kikuoka con seriedad − El hospital militar donde trabajaba Aki era el encargado de crear un antídoto que combatiera la _Succinilcolina_ que era la causante de esos decesos en _Gun Gale Online_. Aunque luego de esas muertes y con tu presencia en el juego creímos que ya no sería necesario, no obstante, creamos un prototipo que estaba en fase preliminar…

−¿Es el mismo que le dieron a Shinkawa? −las muelas del jovencito se apretaron al preguntar con furia contenida.

−Sí.

−¿Y porque hiciste que supiera que él había sobrevivido…?

−Ese fue un error de mi parte… no creí que te aventuraras a donde estaba internado…− meneó la cabeza negando su aparente estupidez −Casi lo matas…

−¡Debí hacerlo! −Kazuto recordó la sonrisa enferma que tenía Kyouji cuando le decía mofándose: _…¿Se le está acabando el tiempo, verdad…?_ Y el placer obvio que experimentaba ante su desesperación. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se despeinó el cabello −Ese maldito no merecía el antídoto…

−Debíamos probarlo en alguien aparte de Asuna chan…−añadió la enfermera con voz conciliadora y suave, −Y… y aun así su evolución no era garantía de que el tratamiento resultara en ella luego de las secuelas que SAO dejó en su salud… −Kazuto centró su atención en la chica, la pelirroja veía hacia afuera como si no prestara oídos a la charla que se mantenía ahí dentro −Existía solo un pequeño porcentaje de que la droga actuara como queríamos…

−¿Entonces? −preguntó notando que el silencio tras las palabras de la mujer se extendía sin misericordia.

−¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuiste a buscarme porque ella había despertado?

−¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo…! −bramó −¡Pero luego tú negaste todo, y Aki san desapareció sin dejar huella…! Yuuki san y toda la familia estaba desesperada de que hubiera vuelto al coma cuando yo la había visto con mis prop…

−Kazuto escucha…

−Déjame a mí…−Natsuki corrió su cabello trenzado hasta detrás de su cuello mientras detenía a su jefe con un gesto. Se acercó al muchacho y colocó ambas manos en sus hombros con expresión maternal −Como te decía, no sabíamos las secuelas que Asuna chan habría de tener, así que durante el proceso experimental decidimos mantener todo en secreto y bajo el criterio más silencioso esconder todo lo que pudiera llamar tu atención…

−¿E-Ese… ese antídoto era este…? −Kazuto metió la mano en el bolsillo de su jean y extrajo la probeta que había hurtado de la oficina del médico. Este al ver el objeto miró con pavor al par restante.

Kikuoka rio por lo bajo palpándose el golpe y sintiendo la quemazón que le había quedado −Sin duda te subestimamos Kirito kun. Sospecho que Aki te ha dado alguna pista para que lo descubras…

−Tu cajón de dulces, fue la clave…−Kikuoka bufó por lo bajo −Y luego seguir a la enfermera que traía la bandeja con el desayuno…

Esta vez jefe y asistente miraron con sorpresa al facultativo quien confuso se rascaba la nunca con pesar −En verdad no creí que se diera cuenta.

−Subestimas al muchacho Satoshi −farfulló el de anteojos soltando un suspiro de derrota −Lo hemos dopado, convencido a su madre y amigos para que lo quiten de la escena, pero nada dio resultado…

−¿Me doparon? Eso explica porque mis recuerdos son una nebulosa… −miró de reojo a su empleador −Sin embargo, aún no me explican porque decidieron ocultarme todo; sí sé que el antídoto fue una de las razones, pero no la fundamental… ¿Qué…? −añadió al notar que el ambiente había cambiado nuevamente −¿Q-qué más me ocultan…?

−Asuna chan así lo quiso −dijo la enfermera Aki con acento triste.

−¿Qué? −el muchacho miró a la nombrada encontrando que otra vez sus ojos lo mantenían anclado a los suyos como durante esas estrategias en el viejo SAO; cuando entre una reunión y otra la veía con atención sin poder evitarlo. Fascinado y hechizado por su belleza e inteligencia.

−La señorita Yuuki nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada ni a ti, ni a su familia de su mejoría.

−¿Porqué? ¿Asuna, que locura es esta? −se acercó a la cama advirtiendo los límpidos ojos color miel que lo veían con pena.

Empero Natsuki lo detuvo sujetando su brazo −Si bien el antídoto actuó como queríamos eliminando las toxinas que la sustancia química dejó en su organismo, sabíamos que no podíamos fiarnos de las secuelas… Y con el fantasma de _Sword Art Online_ en su sistema la mejora no se dio al cien por ciento como en el caso de Shinkawa…−habló en voz baja. Sus dedos largos se clavaron en las carnes del chico en un gesto casi doloroso.

 _Y Kazuto comprendió…_

Los ojos de la chica se anegaron de lágrimas y bajó las pestañas propiciando que estas se liberaran cayendo por sus mejillas. Sus labios se movieron, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

−Asuna chan no puede caminar, no puede hablar correctamente, ni valerse por sí misma; tiene la mitad de su cuerpo paralizad…

Kazuto no escuchó lo demás. Pronto la nebulosa que rondaba su mente engulló su realidad, de modo que se sintió desfallecer cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras sentía el abrazo desesperado con el cual su enfermera intentaba consolarlo. Y contenerlo.

.

.

.

"Recuerdo que me dijiste _'no te dejaré caer'_ y de repente solo me empujaste…"

.

.

.

El muchacho se hundió cada vez más en la oscuridad, hasta que ya no recordó más.

* * *

 _To be Continued (?)_

 _Nota:_

 _Capitulo dedicado a varias personas que quiero mucho:_

 _ **Yui Kirigaya**_ _! Feliz cumpleaños guapa! Esta es una tradición que lleva un año de vida, el año pasado te dediqué el final de ¿Tan solo amigos? Y esta vez como no podía ser menos, un capitulo entero de esta locura solo para ti. Que la empieces y lo termines aún mejor. Se te quiere harto!._

 _ **Noa**_ _(aka la Líder Kiriasu) Bueno niña no sé si leerás este fic, ni esta nota, pero espero que si n.n, me enteré que la semana pasada fue tu cumpleaños así que ¡Feliz atrasado Cumpleaños! Te haré un obsequio riko esta semana, pero aquí este cap para que vayas deleitándote ^^. Espero que lo leas, te guste y me digas por algun lado (por review seria genial xD) que te gustó, o lo que sea._

 _Y a mi amiga_ _ **Tifa**_ _(aka Chocola. Neko ), quien ha sido de gran, gran, gran ayuda moral y mental para hacer esto. Que leyó la primera parte y me alentó a seguir: Gracias amiga linda! Te quiero harto *dibuja corazones*_

 _Bueno ya acabando la sección agradecimientos… Pasaré a decir que a este fic le queda un capitulo… sí… me di cuenta que no podía cerrar todo en este, porque sería demasiado apresurado, así que esta agonía se extiende una entrega más que Dios mediante vendrá en Mayo para el cumple de Mayra! (juajuajua, allí tendrás tu obsequio May xD)_

 _Que pasó con Asuna? Bueno, hablé el tema de arriba abajo con mis doctoras Sakura Zala y Verde es mi color y decidimos… (o me hicieron decidir) que no matara a Asuna… es que… en verdad no iba a poder vivir sabiendo que la había matado xDDD. Pero bueno, las secuelas ahí están, son reales y Kazuto y Asu tendrán que lidiar con ellas, y ver si pueden sobrevivir y mantener a flote su relación… lo que será duro, y muy triste._

 _-Quien es Takeru Higa? Según la WIKI de SAO es uno de los que trabaja junto a Kikuoka en el Alicization Project._

 _-Natsuki Aki es la enfermera que cuidó de Kiri en GGO._

 _-Satoshi Tajiri el doctor de Asuna es un invento mío! En honor a Pokemon y su creador ^^_

 _Y que hay de verdad en lo de la Succinilcolina? Pues es la droga que le inyectan a Kirito en la novela n°9, y las medicinas que le dan a Asu son las mismas que le inyectan a él._

 _Como verán quise unirlo un poco a lo que será la trama de Alicization y… ¡Pido perdón por mis manotazos de ahogado! Leí mucho la wiki para los detalles y espero no haberme equivocado tanto… si es así sepan disculpar D:_

 _Y…_

 _Gracias por tantos reviews: EN SERIO! No saben como alegran mi vida con tanto cariño. Gracias! Y a los lectores fantasmas les aliento a salir de la oscuridad y opinar, sería bonito saber de ustedes, y ayudarán a esta escritora a no sentirse tan sola T.T_

 _Y por favor recuerden que a parte de escribir drama, tragedia y crueldad puedo hacer miel como en 'Catorce días de Honeymoon' xD_

 _Gracias especiales a:_

 _TheCrimsonOrchid, LadyMoon, Sakura Zala, Luciernagas en la noche, Saori Luna, Guest1, Majo de Kirigaya, Chocola. Neko, Guest2 y Belen._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Reviews? Díganme que piensan pulsando el botón de aquí abajo ^^_

 _Sumi Chan~_

* * *

 _Música que escuché para inspirarme: Te dejo en Libertad by HA – ASH._


	5. 5

_**.**_

 _ **~This Place is painted Blood~**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

5)

Kazuto caminó por el pasillo vacío viendo a la familiar enfermera que portaba la bandeja dirigiéndose hacia el conocido sector. Sonriendo para sí fue tras ella y le arrebató el objeto de las manos ante el abrupto sobresalto de ella.

—¡Kirigaya kun!

—Yo me ocupo de esto —le dijo alegre.

—¿Estás seguro?

La pregunta lógicamente se debía a que las cosas en las últimas semanas habían sido muy difíciles y tensas, entre la familia Yuuki, Kikuoka y hasta el mismo Kazuto. Asuna seguía reacia a recibirlos, y aunque su familia hacía caso omiso a sus deseos, él intentaba llevar la fiesta en paz. Se limitaba a las visitas solo algunos días de la semana cuando estaba seguro que sus padres no estaban presentes; pues no quería interferir con ellos y su tiempo con la paciente.

Porque a él no le iba mucho mejor.

Asuna seguía encerrada en esa burbuja de auto conmiseración que ella misma había construido y no dejaba que nadie la rompiera. Estaba tan cómoda en esa actitud impávida y yerta, que Kazuto comenzaba a desesperarse. Seijirou y la enfermera Aki le habían advertido de eso, y le habían aconsejado que tuviera _mucha_ paciencia. Iba a necesitarla si quería sortear al lado de la muchacha todo el tratamiento y la rehabilitación.

Era un camino largo y tortuoso, que con cada visita ponía a prueba el sentimiento tan grande y hermoso que Asuna le inspiraba. Quizás entendería un poco más si terminaba por aceptar que esa persona que iba a ver no era la chica dulce y generosa con la que había empezado una relación hacía más de dos años. De esa magnánima muchacha solo quedaba un cascarón quebrado, un espectro de quien era.

Porque ese ser inflexivo, de mirar gélido y aspecto agresivo no era s _u_ Asuna. Esos ojos de hielo que lo veían acusadores como si no lo reconociera, distaban de ese mirar amoroso y apacible. Era un ente, la sombra de quien solía ser ella.

Comprendía que la etapa de la recuperación y la rehabilitación representaba un proceso engorroso, que más de una vez pondría en jaque sus sentimientos, y lo llevaría a replantearse muchas cosas en cuanto a ambos. Y físicamente estaba preparado para eso, pero el desgaste mental que eso le acarrearía era más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar.

Sonrió restándole importancia a sus pensamientos, y miró a la mujer mientras afianzaba la bandeja —Sí. Hoy es un bonito día, quizás convenza a Asuna de sacarla al parque…

—Oh, esa es una idea maravillosa— le sonrió animosa —Recuerda abrigarla bien, en el parque la temperatura es un poco más baja que aquí.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno —no supo que más decirle, era bien sabido por todos la difícil situación en la que Asuna estaba actualmente y no quería echar por tierra los ánimos del muchacho. Le palmeó el hombro con simpatía —Mucha suerte.

—Gracias —Kazuto asintió y tras hacerle una ligera inclinación de cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y siguió por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación que conocía muy bien.

Deslizó la tarjeta magnética que Seijirou le había dado para tal fin, y la cerradura se destrabó con un pequeño _click_ , empujó la puerta y esta se abrió. Maniobró la bandeja en una mano y luego de aspirar aire e infundirse ánimo entró a la habitación.

Al parecer Aki se le había adelantado y había abierto las ventanas para que el sol primaveral cobijase con su luz las blancas paredes, todo se veía tan luminoso que inmediatamente se sintió contento. Entonces observó a la cama. Asuna estaba sentada contra varias almohadas altas que la mantenían en una posición cómoda, la manta liviana que la abrigaba le llegaba prolijamente a la cintura donde se veía la parte superior del pijama celeste pastel. Kazuto adivinaba que luego de esas semanas de internación, el médico le había dado el consentimiento de poder usar ropa medianamente normal para empezar con la rehabilitación. Por supuesto la cofia aún seguía resguardando su cabeza, quizás para que su largo cabello no le estorbase; llevaba las manos a los costados, y Kazuto descubrió la pantalla rectangular de una Tablet, a su lado en el colchón.

Su sonrisa se amplió, esperanzada.

Kikuoka le había dicho que le facilitaría un artefacto de esos para que ella pudiera comunicarse. Hasta donde sabía, su mano derecha actuaba con bastante precisión, era la parte izquierda de su cuerpo la que se negaba a responder adecuadamente. Por eso tampoco hablaba, quizás algunos monosílabos confusos. Penosamente cuando intentaba decir algo sus labios tendían a caerse para el lado izquierdo sin que lo pudiera dominar. Y tal vez esa era otra de las razones por las que se negaba a que la vieran.

Por supuesto Kazuto se enteró de todos esos detalles mucho después de la charla fatal ocurrida semanas antes, y aún estaba en proceso de aceptación.

—¡Buenos días Asuna! —la saludó como siempre, sonriéndole sereno y acercándose con su bandeja para ubicarla en la mesa junto al lecho. Notó con cierta emoción la sorpresa en los ojos ambarinos. Obviamente no lo esperaba allí —¿Quieres desayunar? Al parecer alguien es la favorita aquí, y veo que la han consentido con un jugo de naranja y ese insípido té verde que tanto le gust…—pero cuando arrimó todo hacia ella, notó el peso de su mirar de miel que lo veía fijo, cortante. Y el sonido leve de su dedo índice derecho al golpear la pantalla encendida del aparato. Estaba enseñándole algo.

Kazuto se acercó y leyó: _‹‹¿Qué haces aquí?››_

Se enderezó restándole importancia —Hace un bonito día allá afuera, pensé que podría llevarte al jardín, quizás estar bajo el sol… podría leerte _Cien años de soledad_ , o _Las luces del Alba_ …— sonrió enseñándole ambos libros de páginas amarillas que sacó de su mochila —Los tomé de la biblioteca, sé que la versión e-book es más práctica, pero nada se compara con una edición original… A menos que quieras que te lea las novedades del _MMO today_ aunque créeme, eso es mucho más aburrido.

Asuna volvió a golpear la pantalla con su uña _‹‹Vete››_

—Rika y Keiko dijeron que vendrían algún día de estos cuando te sintieras más tranquila…— acomodó todo ignorando sus palabras —Sugu quería acompañarme hoy, pero le dije que no era conveniente aún —la miró esforzándose en mantener la sonrisa confiada —Los chicos quieren verte…

Ella evitó su mirada, su mano se movió sobre la pantalla _‹‹No me interesa ver a nadie…››_

—Asuna…

‹‹ _Vete››_

—Ya sabes que no me voy a ir— le dijo sin rodeos y le acercó el jugo para que ella lo tomara con su mano buena.

Sin embargo, Asuna alzó el brazo y de un movimiento brusco tiró el vaso, derramando todo el líquido sobre sí misma, y rompiendo el cristal el cual estalló en pedazos al caer al suelo.

—¡Pero qué haces! —Kazuto se aproximó a ella, asustado de que quizás se hubiera lastimado. Tomó la servilleta inmaculada que estaba junto al servicio y tras desplegarla intentó secar el líquido. Pero el jugo se había derramado sobre la cama y sobre su cuerpo.

Asuna seguía viéndole con ojos fríos. Su mano izquierda estaba empuñada y temblaba involuntariamente. Sus labios también temblaban como si quisiera decirle algo, y el rictus severo había hecho que su boca se torciera hacia la izquierda.

‹‹ _Vete››_

‹‹ _No quiero verte…››_

‹‹ _No tienes nada que hacer aquí…››_

‹‹ _¡VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE…!››_

Lo había escrito tan rápido que él apenas tuvo tiempo de leer lo que a gran velocidad tipeaba en su Tablet, mientras sus ojos temblaban de lágrimas de impotencia que no iba a derramar.

Cuando iba a secar la cara de la chica, su brazo izquierdo se movió de tal forma que su puño apretado impactó de lleno en su mejilla haciendo que se tambaleara, sin saber cómo reaccionar se lanzó sobre ella sujetando sus brazos como si temiera que fuera a lastimarse a sí misma.

—Asuna basta por favor…—parecía a punto de empezar a hiperventilar, su cuerpo pequeño se sacudía casi convulsivamente bajo su peso —Por favor…

La respiración agitada de ella le pegaba en el cuello en un lastimoso recordatorio de cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaban así juntos.

—V…ve… te…— el sonido fue un remedo, un eco de lo que solía ser su voz. Rota, rasposa.

Los ojos de él se llenaron de lágrimas sin que lo pudiera evitar. Afianzó el agarre sobre ese frágil cuerpo intentando transmitirle calma.

— _Por favor..._

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, seguida de unos pasos apresurados.

—¿Kirigaya-kun? —la voz inconfundible de Natsuki Aki resonó en la habitación —¿Qué ocurre?

El muchacho se incorporó y se secó las comisuras de los ojos antes de que Asuna notara su expresión.

—Y-Yo…— aventuró y deseó que la enfermera entendiera por si sola _'No sé qué hacer… no sé cómo afrontar esto…'_

Y por supuesto la mujer comprendió, se aproximó hasta la cama donde se encontraba Asuna y presionó un botón escondido que se encontraba junto a la pared. Se volvió a él y le puso la mano en el hombro con acento simpático —¿Por qué no esperas afuera un momento?

—Realmente es…

—Por favor— insistió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta la cual abrió —No es buen momento Kazuto-kun… —le recomendó en voz baja.

Él volteó a verla.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, su expresión se ensombreció un poco más —Trata así a todo el mundo. Al principio dejaba que su hermano Koichirou estuviera con ella, pero últimamente ni siquiera quiere verlo…—se corrió el fleco de los ojos —Esto es más duro de lo que nosotros creíamos… su doctor dijo que debemos ser realistas…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Antes de que pudiera contestar dos enfermeras aparecieron con un nuevo juego de ropa de cama en las manos, era obvio que estaban allí para mudar a Asuna.

—No es buen momento —reafirmó e invitando a las dos mujeres cerró la puerta frente al rostro desencajado del muchacho.

.

.

.

 _Él tenía sueño sí, la somnolencia flotaba sobre él. Pero por alguna razón no podía cerrar los ojos. La banqueta en la que estaba no era muy cómoda, y la posición que ubicaba tampoco lo era._

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Su mirada se alzó hacia adelante, hacia la mecedora pequeña que se balanceaba una y otra vez gracias a los movimientos suaves que emitía con su pie. Pero no era eso lo que lo tenía despierto, sino ver a la ocupante dormida en aquel singular asiento. No entendía que tanto hacía velando por su sueño y contemplándola pero no podía dejar de hacerlo._

 _Llevaban 48 días encerrados en ese mundo de muerte, quizás menos de la mitad desde que formara equipo con ella, pero era su compañera. Asuna era una joven muy inteligente y temperamental. Sonrió notando la luz azulina del astro nocturno arrancando destellos de su cabello desordenado. Estaba tan cansada que se había dormido sin más… y él aquí vigilando su sueño como un ángel de la guarda._

 _Las circunstancias que lo habían unido a ella eran extrañas, y más aún él; un joven adolescente asocial y huraño, que tenía problemas para establecer vínculos y extender puentes con quienes lo rodeaban. Ella había reflotado de sí aquella personalidad que no sabía que tenía._

 _¡Jamás en la vida pensó llevarse bien y vivir múltiples aventuras con una joven tan hermosa a quien hacía menos de un mes conocía!_

— _Asuna…—susurró—Sin duda fuiste la estrella fugaz que iluminó mi negra existencia…_

 _Ella ni se movió, estaba profundamente dormida. Kirito siguió cuidándola hasta que rayó el alba. Sus ojos grises recreaban su silueta dormida, y verla allí le producía una ligera sensación de paz y quietud. Muy dentro supo, que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a verla dormir todas las noches de su vida desde ese día en adelante._

.

.

.

Guardaba ese recuerdo celosamente en su memoria, aún después de que habían pasado tantos años. Claramente no había sido la única vez en la que la vio dormir, pasaron muchas noches después de aquella. ¿Entonces que tenía _esa_ de especial? Quizás porque apenas fue el descubrimiento de cuanto deseaba proteger a esa chica de aspecto fuerte y rudo… y que tan vulnerable parecía mientras dormía en esa mecedora.

Porque Asuna podía demostrar que era valiente y una excelente guerrera, pero de alguna manera siempre despertaba su instinto protector en él; ese deber de cuidarla más allá de sí mismo. Instinto que aún hoy, después de tanto tiempo ardía poderoso y entero en su pecho. Y que por las circunstancias actuales no podía dejar de lado.

Él sabía que muy a pesar de sí mismo, siempre cuidaría a Asuna. Siempre.

—¿Kazu-nii? —la voz suave de Suguha lo volvió lentamente a la tierra.

¿En qué momento se había quedado espaciado mirando el fondo de su taza de café ya frío?

—Sugu…—le sonrió con una mueca.

—Es raro verte aquí en casa —la chica se sentó frente a él con preocupación —¿Qué no fuiste a ver a Asuna-san? —aventuró con cautela. Sabía por boca de su madre solo lo poco y necesario, y después de tantos meses en los que Kazuto prácticamente vivía en el hospital, era raro tenerlo allí. Además, se veía tan pálido y… devastado.

—Necesitaba pensar— dijo escueto y se hundió en el asiento.

Suguha extendió la mano y tomó la de él —Debes tener mucha paciencia, onii-chan…

Le sonrió débilmente pues no quería contarle sus traumas, ni sus problemas. Apretó los dedos de su hermana —Gracias Sugu— pero no se sentía con ánimos de hacer conversación. Levantó la taza de la mesa y arrojó el café por el lavabo, lavó el recipiente y lo apoyó en la mesada. Todo en completo silencio.

Suguha se mordió el labio, aquella situación se asemejaba tanto a cuando Kazuto y ella eran dos extraños dentro de la casa, que se sintió desesperada y tuvo deseos de gritar. Pero se contuvo. Ni Kazuto ni ella estaban distanciados. Aquella era una situación que él debía atravesar por sí solo, y lo único que ella podía hacer era…

—Onii-chan…—el joven se volteó ante su tono melancólico —Puedes contar conmigo ¿lo sabes? Si necesitas hablar, yo...

—Lo sé, Sugu—la miró brevemente por encima de su hombro, sintiéndose incómodo —Y te lo agradezco en verdad.

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo más, el muchacho se retiró de la cocina rumbo a su habitación donde pasó encerrado el resto del día.

.

.

.

Luego de ese par de días sin verla, volver a la rutina se le hacía un poco desgastante. Quizás el trabajo que lo exprimía, sumado a la expresión apática de Asuna, no ayudaba en la situación.

Entró al hospital tratando de componer una expresión apacible. Iba en el horario de visita, no a la mañana como usualmente lo hacía. Otra vez, ya no se sentía con tanta predisposición como antes. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, tomó el ascensor y presionó con cierta lentitud el piso indicado. Dentro suyo hasta aplazaba el momento en el que iba a verla.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado la situación en eso pocos días en los que se ausentó? ¿Lo había extrañado aunque sea una vez?

Esa última pregunta abrió una pequeña luz agridulce de esperanza en su pecho, pese a que se negó a hacerse muchas ilusiones. Sacó la tarjeta que aún mantenía consigo y la deslizó en la ranura, la puerta estaba sin traba lo que indicaba que había gente dentro.

—Kazuto-kun que sorpresa… —el muchacho de cabello castaño sonrió alegremente cuando lo vio entrar. Sin duda estaba ahí para ver a su hermana.

El nombrado paseó la vista por el resto de la habitación, la cual no había cambiado mucho, antes de centrar sus ojos en la paciente. Asuna estaba viéndole firmemente, vestía un pijama verde y una cofia del mismo color todavía en la cabeza. Su expresión era inerte, fría. Sus ojos amielados lo siguieron como retándole a sostenerle la vista mientras se adentraba al lugar.

—Buenas tardes Kouchirou-san… —inclinó la cabeza. El hermano de Asuna se notaba delgado y ojeroso. Pero algo más repuesto de lo que recordaba de la última vez en medio de esa neblina durante los primeros meses de internación. Sin embargo su mirada era baja y melancólica, se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto hacia el asiento que ocupaba.

—Bien, creo que iré a tomar un café… los tórtolos necesitan de su tiempo a solas…

Kazuto hizo una mueca. Hacía rato que nadie se refería a ambos como pareja, y se sentía extraño luego de cuatro meses… Pero no se negó, permaneció estoico con esa expresión indescifrable que últimamente portaba..

Cuando Kouchirou se acercó a despedirse de Asuna, ella casi le aventó su tablet a la cara. Él leyó en silencio lo que había allí escrito, y medio se retrajo pero no comentó palabra. Le besó la frente, y luego se giró hacia el recién llegado que seguía de pie junto a la silla que antes ocupara.

—Te confío nuestro tesoro —sonrió débilmente en reminiscencia a como solía referirse a su hermana menor, y ya se iba cuando se volvió a verlo por encima de su hombro —Un día de estos ¿que tal si compartimos un café? ¿Como antes?

—Por supuesto —afirmó. Ahora sabía que si el joven castaño decía eso, era porque algo ajeno ocurría. Frunció el ceño.

La puerta se cerró sumiendo a los dos ocupantes en el más profundo de los silencios. Y en otras ocasiones la quietud hubiera sido íntima y familiar, algo recurrente entre ambos como en otros tiempos, pero no así ahora. Ahora eran como dos extraños observándose… midiéndose… uno buscando como restablecer el vínculo roto, la otra con repruebo y desdén.

—Ha pasado el tiempo… ¿Como has estado?

Kazuto notó que a medida que le hablaba ella tomaba su tablet y tipeaba algo, lo que no tardó en enseñarle.

 _«¿Q_ _ué haces aquí…?»_

Él rió entre dientes ante la pregunta absurda, parpadeó —Acaso no es obvio…

 _«Creí haber sido lo suficientemente clara…»_

Kazuto tomó la silla que antes ocupara Kouchirou y la movió medio metro de donde estaba, se sentó a una buena distancia de ella, y suspiró —Tenemos que hablar, pasaron varias cosas que nunca tuvimos tiempo de aclararlas… desde lo acontecido en el _BoB,_ todo se ha ido de mis manos de un modo que… —notó que ella empezaba a escribir otra vez en su tablet. Sus labios estaban apretados de un modo que condecía un profundo desprecio, y aguardó tratando de mantener la calma —¿Que vas a decir?

 _«Es un poco tarde para hablar de cosas que ocurrieron hace cinco meses atrás…»_

—Asuna…

 _«Y realmente no me interesa nada de lo que vengas a decirme…»_

Kazuto alzó la vista del artefacto y la contempló asqueado. La expresión oscura que reflejaba su semblante… simplemente la desconocía. Esa joven de gélida postura, mirada irascible, en nada se parecía a la estampa de muchacha dulce y afectuosa que su novia era.

 _...Por supuesto que te esperaré, pasaría la noche en vela si con eso fuera capaz de oírte. Ya van cuatro días sin saber de ti y te extraño. Contaré las horas para verte…_

Las palabras afectivas que ella le dedicó en ese mail llegaron a su mente como burla. _Yo también te echo de menos…_ Su voz siempre tan dulce, se condensaba en su mente junto a ese tono frío _¿Crees que voy a creerte? No me importa absolutamente nada…_

—Tenemos que hablar —insistió ignorando las voces crueles de su mente —Debemos aclarar toda esta sarta de malentendidos si queremos continuar adelante, y… yo quiero… —al ver que le sostenía la vista continuó —Te echo de menos terriblemente Asuna, todo este tiempo ha sido tan horrible…

 _«Los vi…»_ sonreía de un modo irónico cuando le enseñó la pantalla sin titubear _«Entonces entendí porqué me habías matado en el juego… Me necesitabas fuera del torneo para poder estar con ella…»_

—¿Qué…? Eso no es verdad—moduló desconcertado y se cortó al ver que volvía a enseñarle su tablet, su sonrisa presente. Leyó con ojos desorbitados, y se apresuró a responder —No sé que fue lo que viste dentro de esa cueva, pero no fue lo que crees… Sólo estaba tratando de confortarla… El pasado de Shino ha sido tan terrible… que si la conocieras realmente entenderías… cuanto necesita de nuestra ayuda y compren…

 _«¡Yo también tengo un pasado cruento! ¿Tengo que recordártelo…?»_ había dejado de sonreír y con su uña golpeaba la pantalla _«¡Estuve tres mese a merced de un psicópata que intentó abusar de mí en múltiples ocasiones…! ¿Alguna vez me preguntaste como me sentía en cuanto a eso…?… »_ el pecho de la chica se agitó varias veces. Era obvio que estaba conteniendo el alud de rabia dentro suyo _«Y luego… un año después de eso, otro tipo quiso violarme mientras tú consolabas a tu nueva amiga…»_

—Eso no es… ¡Yo no sabía Ataúd Risueño estaba detrás de ti! ¡De haberlo sabido no me hubiera metido a ese juego a investigar…! —parecía desesperado _—_ ¡Daría mi vida con tal de volver el tiempo hacia atrás y protegerte…!

 _«Yo nunca fui tu prioridad… Jamás… »_

—No es cierto.

Asuna escribió varias veces en su tablet, pero así como lo hacía lo borraba inmediatamente, obviamente tenía tanto para decir y no sabia como hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban dudosamente más brillantes y sus labios temblaban.

 _«Sólo vete, no me interesa saber que más tienes que decir…»_

—Asuna…

 _«Ve con ella, con tu nueva amiga… estoy segura de que te necesita más que yo…»_

A esta altura estaba perdiendo la paciencia; la actitud tozuda de Asuna, actitud que conocía y amaba por demasía, estaba drenando la poca templanza que le quedaba. Su doctor se lo había advertido en más de una ocasión; el comportamiento esquivo de la joven pondría en jaque su estabilidad emocional, y quizás hasta sus sentimientos. Hizo un último intento de conservar la calma, aunque sus puños apretados sobre sus rodillas daba cuenta de su estado.

—No tengo nada con Shino, y lamento profundamente todo lo que pasó… no te hubiera matado en el juego de haber sabido sus planes de antemano… y me he arrepentido como no tienes idea… Todo este tiempo ha sido tan horrible…

 _«Vete de aquí, ya no quiero oírte»_

Definitivamente esa joven de ojos húmedos y labios pálidos no era _su_ Asuna. Sin darse cuenta se levantó de la silla y se le acercó, notó como los ojos de la chica se hicieron el doble de grandes, su mano izquierda que reposaba en el colchón temblaba hecha puño involuntariamente. Alzó la barbilla al verlo tan cerca, y él notó su expresión devastada al no poder controlar su gestos; sus labios cayeron hacia un lado.

—Asuna lo lamento…

 _«VETE...»_

A pesar de su expresión, no titubeó al escribir esa sola palabra que la sintió como proyectil.

—Si me voy de aquí puede que no regrese —le respondió en la última medida desesperada que se le ocurrió.

 _«Pues vete»_

Y tal vez esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso en cuanto a la poca paciencia que tenía. Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, de aquel modo intimidante que solía usar cuando aún no eran nada en el viejo Aincrad, y le rebatió en tono inerte.

—En tanto sigas con esa actitud irritable y orgullosa, rechazando a todos los que quieren ayudarte, paulatinamente te quedarás sola… Nadie querrá estar cerca de ti...

La sonrisa mordaz que le dedicó junto al encogimiento de sus hombros en una clara acción desinteresada lo dijo todo.

—Como quieras.

Kazuto no mencionó más, alzó la cabeza y aún sabiendo que era la peor decisión que estaba tomando, orillado por la actitud apática de la chica, giró sobre sus talones y manteniendo la cabeza en alto, salió de la habitación.

—V...et...e.

.

.

.

— _Hace dos semanas que no vienes a verla…_ —la voz sonó ligeramente reprochante desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Cómo está ella? —finalmente preguntó ignorando la anterior cuestión mientras se dejaba caer en una banqueta dentro de la pequeña oficina que le pertenecía.

— _Su doctor ha decidido subirle la dosis de la droga pero…_

—¿Crees que resulte? —la interrumpió. El silencio angustiante que recibió como respuesta lo dijo todo.

— _Su madre... está considerando internarla en una residencia…_

— ¿Qué…? No…

—… _donde reciba un tratamiento y cuidado especial…_

—¡No!

—… _de por vida… Su hermano intentó comunicarse contigo para discutir eso, pero no ha podido localizarte… ¿qué has hecho con tu móvil?_

—Yo... dije que hablaría con él… pero la situación escapó de mis manos — con cansancio se masajeó la frente intentando pensar —Escucha Natsuki, debes hacer algo… ¡cualquier cosa! ¡No permitas que se la lleven…!

— _¿Tú vas a darme órdenes a mí…?_ _—_ sonó la voz con una leve nota de histeria — _¿Y crees que me escucharán sin hacer nada? ¿Que su madre aplazará esto solo por lo que yo lo diga…?_

—Eres consciente que falta tan poco para que terminemos... no podemos dejar que se rindan…

— _Kazuto-kun no hay nada que hacer… esto va más allá de nosotros y si su familia ha decidido que…_

—¡No! ¡Haz algo maldita sea! ¡Inventa algo! ¡Eres buena actriz! ¿Verdad…? ¡Solo te pido una semana…!

— _Veré que puedo hacer… pero a cambio prométeme que vendrás a verla…_

—No creo que eso sea necesario.

— _Montaré el teatro que me pides a cambio de tu palabra de que traerás tu trasero hasta aquí… sus amigos vinieron esta semana…_

—Lo pensaré… —suspiró, luego sintió que su móvil vibraba ruidosamente señal de que tenía otra llamada en espera, por lo que cortó la comunicación ignorando tajantemente a la enfermera. Advirtió de quien era la nueva llamada entrante, y presionó ansioso el botón —¿Diga?

— _¡Kirigaya-san ven al laboratorio de inmediato! ¡Buenas noticias…!_

.

.

.

Un mes entero había pasado desde su última visita a ese lugar, y si no fuera por la insistencia de Natsuki Aki, hubiera dejado pasar otro mes, y otro más…

Acomodó el membrete en la esquina superior de su prenda, y revisó que las mangas ocultaran toda evidencia extraña de sus brazos. A pesar de que el clima era agradable considerando que era primavera, él no podía dejar de temblar fruto del cansancio interno que experimentaba. Si antes durante sus guardias en ese mismo hospital apenas dormía, ahora su tiempo de descanso era inexistente. Pasaba todo su tiempo entre el laboratorio y su investigación con Takeru Higa. En algún momento muerto tomaba sus libros de la escuela y los leía; Kikuoka había conseguido que rindiera los exámenes finales al culminar el trimestre para que no perdiera el año escolar… pero la verdad era que con tantas cosas en la cabeza apenas podía con su alma. Sin embargo iba a intentarlo, iba a tratar de rendir con todo lo que se le exigía. Por _ella._

A pesar de sus palabras su prioridad seguía siendo Asuna.

—Kirigaya-kun —el doctor Satoshi lo saludó alegremente apenas descendió del ascensor. Lo esperó mientras las puertas se cerraban, llevaba un folder en las manos y le hizo una invitación de que lo acompañara en su ronda —Es bueno verte… aunque tu madre no avisó que venías… ella estuvo en la mañana…

Kazuto alzó las cejas al enterarse de que su progenitora seguía visitando a la joven: nunca le había mencionado nada; ni tampoco le preguntaba por su notoria ausencia por allí. Pero como toda madre contaba con ese sentido extra de leer entre líneas entre las acciones de su hijo, y las reacciones de su futura nuera. Así que no le extrañaría que estuviera al tanto de todo.

—Ahhh… espero que Kikuoka le haya transmitido mi mensaje y que Aki…

—Natsuki-san se ha tomado todo este asunto muy a pecho… —comentó jovial el médico. Se aclaró la garganta y manifestó como al pasar —Por alguna razón le dijo a la familia Yuuki que era en extremo _riesgoso_ mover a Asuna-chan en su estado… Su madre ya había hecho arreglos para trasladarla a una clínica privada en el exterior, pero al oír el sermón de nuestra enfermera rápidamente cambió de actitud… Lo curioso es que no recuerdo haber prescrito algo semejante… Es cierto que el cuadro de la paciente es delicado, pero con los recaudos necesarios el traslado se hubiera realizado sin mayor contratiempo...

Kazuto se hizo el desentendido y como reflejo se estiró el cuello de la camiseta que vestía. Ya a punto de tomar el familiar pasillo que lo llevaba a la habitación esterilizada, el doctor lo retuvo con un gesto.

—Hace una semana que Asuna-chan se encuentra en un cuarto común.

Él le miró sorprendido de semejante noticia. Nadie le había notificado al respecto.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Aún es muy pronto para decirlo, pero puedes verlo por ti mismo Kazuto-kun…

Lo había llevado a una puerta cerrada, el doctor deslizó su propia credencial y ésta se abrió fácilmente denunciando la silueta de dos jovencitas que presurosas se quedaron en silencio al ver a los recién llegados.

—Oi Kirito.

—Kirito-san…

Keiko y Rika se pusieron en pie al ver al facultativo, pero éste les hizo un gesto de que permanecieran donde estaban, se acercó a su paciente que se veía tan sorprendida como sus dos amigas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Asuna-chan?

 _«Tuve días mejores »_

Estaba viendo hacia Kazuto cuando escribió aquello, y éste estaba centrado en ella de igual forma. La razón poderosa era que ya no llevaba la cofia esa en la cabeza como las veces anteriores; y su hermoso cabello color miel lucía más _corto_. Sí, las puntas delanteras apenas le pasaban los hombros en un _long bob*,_ y se veía tan similar a su avatar de _Anna_ en GGO que el muchacho retrocedió algunos pasos totalmente desconcertado.

—Volveré antes de la cena para la revisión nocturna —dijo el médico tras cerciorarse que del suero intravenoso que se conectaba al brazo de la pelirroja las medicinas se transfirieran correctamente. Luego se acercó al muchacho y le susurró —Antes de irte pasa por mi consultorio, necesito decirte algo…

Kazuto se hizo para atrás con cierto recelo, pero el facultativo le palmeó el hombro y tras despedirse de las dos chicas salió de la habitación dejando a los cuatro jóvenes allí reunidos.

—Kirito-san te ves muy delgado… —comentó Keiko con un leve dejo de preocupación.

Lo cual era cierto, estaba delgado, ojeroso, apenas dormía, apenas comía y… en ese momento creía estar viendo el fantasma del avatar que su novia usó durante ese odioso juego de muerte…

—Kirito luces peor que un guiñapo —masculló Rika frunciendo graciosamente la nariz —Tu madre nos dijo que trabajas mucho y que apenas te ve…

—Eh… sí, puede que eso sea verdad... —se obligó a guardar la compostura —Hola Silica, Liz…

—¿Has dejado la escuela?

Desde la internación de Asuna que casi se había aislado del mundo, al único que veía de vez en cuando era a Ryoutarou… recordaba como dentro de esa niebla extraña que circundaba su mente, haberlo dejado dentro del hospital para ir a buscar a ese tal Kyouji para cobrarse la rabia que sentía por dentro… Había actuado como todo un maniático… ¿De verdad se había colado en su habitación como un criminal para amenazarlo…? Aquello sonaba tan irreal… tan extraño…

—¿Kirito-san? ¡Kirito-san…!

Keiko estaba chasqueando desesperada sus dedos frente a su cara. La miró sintiéndose tonto y apenado.

—Lo siento Silica — sacudió la cabeza —No he dejado la escuela, solo rendiré los exámenes libres…

—¿Y crees que puedas?

—Tal vez puedas estudiar con Asuna, ella también rendirá los exámenes en calidad de libre… Aunque ella tiene de tutora a su madre… pero esto segura de que puede darle clases a los dos...—comentó Rika con una sonrisa malintencionada.

Finalmente Kazuto reunió fuerzas para volver a mirar a la chica —Hola Asuna.

Los ojos de la nombrada se endurecieron levemente, pero pese a todo pronóstico inclinó levemente la cabeza en un saludo silencioso. Él no se hizo demasiadas ilusiones, sabía que el gesto amable se debía a que Keiko y Liz estuvieran ahí.

—Bueno… — Rika se tocó el cuello mientras veía en su móvil —¡Mira que tarde se ha hecho! ¡Y debemos estudiar para mañana, Silica!

—…¿Debemos?…

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! —la pequeña de coletas dio una vuelta sobre sí misma mientras buscaba su cartera que ya la tenía consigo.

—Oigan, no es necesario que se marchen… —quiso decirles el muchacho, pero ellas ya estaban despidiéndose de Asuna en gentiles susurros.

Guardó dentro de si el atisbo de sonrisa que asomó a esos labios yertos, tras las acciones de las chicas. Sin duda ver a sus amigas había sido algo beneficioso para ella.

—¿De veras aún continuas con la idea de pintarte el cabello? —oyó que murmuraba Rika con pesar —Mañana tomaré prestado un catálogo de colores y los traeré para que elijas… le pediré a ayuda a la enfermera Aki…

Asuna sonrió ligeramente otra vez, y Kazuto casi sufrió un síncope al verla extendiendo el gesto, luego asintió con suavidad mostrando que podía dominar por si misma los movimientos de su cuerpo.

—¡Hasta mañana Asuna-san! —Keiko hizo la reverencia ante ella y luego ante él, y salió por la puerta.

Rika susurró algo al oído de la pelirroja y pronto se acercó a Kazuto que seguía plantado en el mismo lugar desde que hubo entrado, le clavó su dedo índice en el pecho con tanta efusividad que éste saltó perplejo hacia atrás. _No te rindas_ le moduló silenciosamente con los labios antes de brindarle una sonrisa húmeda e ir tras los pasos de Keiko.

 _Deja vu_ otra vez la incertidumbre de no saber como actuar o qué decir al estar junto a ella. La espió sigilosamente, notando algunos detalles que no había tomado en cuenta antes; esta vez vestía un conjunto de pijama liviano, las uñas de sus manos daban cuenta de una manicura recientemente realizada, y sus cutículas reproducían un color fucsia que iba muy acorde con la manta que le cubría las piernas. La cama que la cobijaba era más pequeña que la anterior, al igual que la habitación en sí, pero tenía más almohadas, una docena de ellas la mantenía en una cómoda posición sentada sobre el cochón. La infatigable tablet estaba a su lado, pero aún no había hecho ademán de usarla.

Finalmente una silla de ruedas se encontraba en el angulo izquierdo de la habitación. Él no la había visto al llegar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

 _«Creí que habías dicho que ya no ibas a volver »_

Leyó en su tablet, antes de alzar la vista y centrarla en sus ojos de miel —También alguien me dijo que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie…

 _«Te ves muy desmejorado… »_

—¿Vas a sentir compasión por mí? —aventuró con sorna. Agarró una de las sillas que ocuparan antes las muchachas —¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella no le respondió, sin duda esperaba que le contestara su propia cuestión antes de soltar su veredicto. Sin embargo Kazuto movió el asiento hacia atrás y se dejó caer a horcajadas.

—Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto con un empleado de Seijirou.

 _«Lo sé, él me lo contó… se trata de una tecnología de inmersión completamente diferente al AmuSphere… »_

Que Asuna supiera de ello lo sorprendió gratamente, pero se aclaró la garganta para esconder todo gesto dentro de sí —Así es. Se trata de un trabajo bastante… pesado —suspiró y a su pesar volvió a mirar su cabello —¿Porqué lo cortaste?

 _«Llevaba mucho tiempo sin peinar… Liz comentó que se vería bonito»_

Se guardó de decirle que así era pero echaría de menos esa cabellera donde esconder su rostro, o esos largos mechones que como seda se deslizaban entre sus dedos inquietos durante las horas de amor.

—Te pareces a ella, a la princesa del juego.

Asuna parpadeó con desconcierto por algunos segundos como si no comprendiera a que se refería, hasta que su mano derecha se ubicó en sus labios para esconder la risita silenciosa que inundó su semblante.

Él también sonrió, consciente de que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—No te entintes el cabello —le dijo de pronto sorprendiéndola y apenándola —Me gusta tu color habitual y… simplemente no lo hagas.

Los ojos de Asuna descendieron hasta la manta que cubría sus piernas, su expresión decayó un poco, pero aún así se obligó a escribir calmadamente en la tablet.

 _«Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?»_

Kazuto ni siquiera necesitó pensar una respuesta.

—Vine… a empezar otra vez.

* * *

 _Nota final:_

 _OMG! Despues de un año después… soy el poema al descaro! Lo sé…_

 _Bueno… este es técnicamente el final del fic! (vamos que he alargado el final por dos caps consecutivos, no podía seguir haciéndolo más y más largo)_

 _Gracias a quienes han leído y han comentado este fic ^^_

 _Esta idea no hubiera sido nada sin el apoyo de todos, muchas gracias!_

 _Ohh grax totales a Selector18 por su ayuda moral en este cap (de seguro ni se acuerda, pero yo si lo hago) Grax Natiu!_

 _Díganme que piensan(?_

 _Sumi Chan~_

 _Musica que escuche Ordinal Scale OST_

* * *

 _Pd: Oh sí, lo olvidaba: el epilogo se vendrá en Junio Dios mediante y veremos que tanto ha pasado con estos dos xD_


	6. 6

_**.**_

 _ **~This Place is painted Blood~**_

 _ **.**_

 **E** PILOGO:

* * *

 _Algunas semanas después:_

Tenía una noticia importante que dar, por lo que reprimió el bostezo con su mano derecha mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Asuna. A poco de entrar se cruzó con otra persona que salía de ésta. Le bastó verla unos segundos para notar el reconocimiento en esos ojos castaños que parpadearon con sorpresa pero, al igual que él, siguió el camino de salida, mientras el joven proseguía su entrada a la habitación de la pelirroja.

La halló sentada contra la montaña de almohadones. Lucía un poco más rozagante que la última vez, sus mejillas tenía una pequeña mota de color. Ambas manos estaban apoyadas en su regazo, y alzó la vista con confusión al verlo de pie junto a la puerta. Sus ojos lucían sospechosamente más brillantes, sin embargo se las arregló para hacerle un pequeño mohín.

—Esa chica… — señaló Kazuto hacia donde se había ido con un dedo —Discúlpame, ya regreso… —ni esperó que Asuna le dijera algo, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió apresuradamente por donde había entrado.

Corrió por el pasillo y localizó a quien buscaba a punto de entrar al elevador.

—¡Shino!

La nombrada se giró con desconcierto y como acto reflejo presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas, pero el joven fue más rápido que ella, y la tomó del brazo sacándola fácilmente de la cabina.

—Kirito.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sinceramente el verla allí en el hospital lo había tomado por sorpresa, sobre todo cuando la relación con la pelirroja estaba tan frágil, tan endeble; y no olvidaba que de forma involuntaria, aquella muchacha se hubo metido equivocadamente entre los dos ocasionando un gran malentendido que a estas alturas no terminaba de esclarecerse.

—Me dejaste entrever lo que le había pasado a Asuna-san y quise venir a verla…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de ser desalmado crees que soy? Sé lo preocupado que estabas por ella.

—No… no quise decir eso… —trató de redimirse, y mientras evaluaba como afrontar la situación, se pasó ambas manos por su cabello ligeramente más corto —Lo siento, no era mi intención sonar rudo… han sido meses muy difíciles y la tomé contigo Shino, disculpa —suspiró —¿Ella te ha recibido bien?

Ésta pareció sorprendida por esa pregunta, ladeó la cabeza arqueando las cejas sobre sus húmedos ojos castaños, y respondió escueta — Sí, me contó un poco lo que le había pasado… no creí que Kyouji fuera capaz de algo…

—¿Le dijiste que eras amiga de ese infeliz? —la cortó tajante.

—N-no…

—Bien, no quiero que preocupes a mi novia con temas innecesarios —declaró secamente, y al notar la expresión incierta en la joven de gafas añadió —¿Así que has ido a verlo?

Ella se encogió y desvió la vista de él—No podía simplemente ignorarlo y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó; a pesar de todo lo ocurrido no olvido que fue una especie de… aliado… Y tenía que verlo para entender…

—¿Entender? Pffff...—Kazuto repitió con sorna —¡Ese tipo está demente! Trató de matarme… Y trató de matar a Asuna...

—Lo sé… —ella suspiró con pesar, y se preguntó que tanto diría Kirito si le contara que aquel individuo todavía seguía obsesionado con la pelirroja, se lo había dicho… no una, sino todas las veces que había ido a verlo. Así que prefirió guardarse ese detalle dentro suyo y agregó —Sus padres estaban haciendo trámites para enviarlo a una residencia de salud mental.

Él asintió —Es lo mínimo que se merece…

—Pero él… casi no tiene secuelas de la droga… —se detuvo al ver la expresión culposa y enojada que comenzaba a gestarse en la cara del espadachín, prefirió guardar silencio.

—Eso… es parte del estigma de haber estado dentro de SAO…

Kazuto le había contado muy por encima ese episodio mientras estuvieron dentro de la cueva, y aunque desconocía los detalles, no era ajena a la tortura psicológica que el pobre muchacho soportaba, lo que se agravaba con las circunstancias actuales.

—Lo-Lo siento mucho…

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —aventuró con sequedad.

Shino había empezado a reconocer ese patrón de conducta. Normalmente él actuaba así cuando el tema estaba relacionado con la novia que apenas conocía. Por lo que aspiró aire y con lentitud añadió.

—Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a Asuna-san… sé que no tuve tiempo de decírtelo apropiadamente, pero me siento algo responsable de que estuvieras conmigo cuando esto pasó…

Él se encogió de hombros —Llámalo fatalidad. Tú no sabías, ni yo, que esto podría llegar a ocurrir… — miró hacia otro lado —Gracias por venir… ¿ella te ha recibido bien?

—Le dije quien era, pero como que ya lo sabía de antemano… — Kazuto guardó silencio, sorprendido —Asuna-san es muy hermosa.

—Sí que lo es.

La joven se permitió esbozar una muy pequeña sonrisa llena de melancolía —Y se parece en demasía a su avatar de GGO… —lo miró con afabilidad, intentando poner una nota graciosa en esa atmósfera tensa —Deberás andar con pies de plomo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La sonrisa de la castaña se amplió —Puede que algún día se aburra de estar con alguien a quien le gusta travestirse…

—¡Oye!

De pronto ella se irguió cuan alta era ante él, e inclinó la cabeza —Lo siento mucho, Kirito.

Él abrió los ojos al percibir el súbito cambio en su voz. La observó fijo hasta que su expresión se suavizó del todo, alzó una mano y la depositó en la cabeza de la chica, despeinando un poco su cabello —Está bien Shino.

—De veras lo siento mucho… —su voz se quebró, como si hubiera batallado consigo para decir eso —No sabía que tan profundas eran las secuelas…

—No ha sido tu culpa, fue una fatalidad ya te lo dije.

—Sí, pero yo… —su voz fue un eco suave. Sacudió la cabeza en tanto apretaba los párpados —Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

.

.

.

Entró sigilosamente notando que ella parecía concentrada en su tablet. La miró algunos segundos antes de aclararse la garganta para hacerse notar, no quería interrumpirla. Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos desde que salió de la habitación la primera vez..

Asuna alzó la vista de su aparato y le mostró lo que tenía escrito.

 _«Shino-san es muy bonita»_

No sonreía, pero tampoco parecía molesta. Su rostro era indiferente. Demasiado indiferente.

—Sí… bueno… —¿cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso? —¿Te dijo algo…?

Sostuvo sus ojos un momento antes de escribir.

 _«Tuvimos una pequeña conversación de mujeres… nada importante…»_ Le enseñó _«Creo que se sentía un poco culpable por lo que ocurrió… O acaso… ¿la regañaste?»_

Kazuto acabó de leer y descubrió que ella tenía el ceño fruncido; negó tanto con las manos como con su cabeza —No le dije nada, no veo a Shino desde la final del BoB… Fue su idea venir hoy… Yo no sabía nada al respecto.

 _«Ha sido amable de su parte»_

Kazuto la observaba esperando que dijera algo más, que explicara que tanto estuvieron hablando, y porque Shino parecía a punto de llorar, mientras ella se veía tan seria e inquebrantable… Sin embargo pese a que se comunicaban con cierta normalidad, existían temas delicados que evitaban. El _¿qué eran ellos?_ era uno de esos. No había dudas de que él la consideraba su novia, y se refería a ella como tal… Lo malo era que del lado de la pelirroja no recibía _nada._

Sí, ella le hablaba con toda la naturalidad posible, lo escuchaba y hasta se reía de sus comentarios graciosos, pero no iba más allá de eso, por lo que Kazuto no quería apurarle y soltar la cuestión íntima que le quemaba la lengua.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Asuna parpadeó, quizás se esperaba otras palabras _«Tuve días mejores...»._ Siempre respondía así, ese era su caballito de batalla. Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Las chicas no han venido?

 _«Sólo Midori-san en la mañana…»_ había una sombra de rubor en sus mejillas _«Rika-chan y Keiko-chan están de vacaciones…Y Suguha-chan siempre viene en las tardes»_

Era cierto, desde que Asuna consintió en recibir a sus amigos, su hermana iba a verla todas las tardes; nunca le decía que tanto hacían pero era un rito que cumplía a rajatabla. En cuanto a la joven de pecas, ella había mencionado anteriormente que se tomarían las vacaciones escolares. Lo había dicho con tanta efusividad que Kazuto enseguida supo qué planeaba; que ellos dos dispongan a su gusto de aquel tiempo de calidad que les obsequiaban… Eso le recordó a cuando rescató a Asuna de ALO… En ese entonces, también, las chicas, extrañamente les habían conferido espacio y privacidad. No pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía ante el recuerdo; de todas formas esta situación se le antojaba similar a aquella, solo que ahora el tiempo de recuperación de la pelirroja sería arduo. Por no hablar del futuro de ambos como pareja, el cual seguía nulo.

 _«¿Qué ocurre?»_

Él no había mencionado nada, pero como siempre esa muchacha podía leer cómodamente de sus gestos como si fuera un libro abierto.

—¿Cómo vas con la rehabilitación? —era una pregunta retórica porque él estaba al día con las noticias en cuanto a su salud, lo decía para ganar algo de tiempo.

 _«Aki-san es muy estricta… Bueno, tú más que nadie lo sabe…»_

—Sí, lo es. Pero debes hacer todo lo que ella te diga.

Asuna frunció el ceño, se acomodó sin ayuda contra los almohadones _«¿Qué ocurre?»_

—¿Kikuoka se comporta de manera adecuada? Sé que sus bromas a veces son un poco…

Ella abrió los labios y dejó escapar un gruñido que lo hizo detenerse. Desde que habían iniciado esa especie de tregua, Asuna nunca había usado su voz real; por lo que, el que hubiera exteriorizado verbalmente su duda, lo sorprendió. Sin embargo pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apresuró a enseñarle la pantalla que tenía escrito el anterior mensaje _«¿Qué ocurre?»_

Ya no tenía forma de evadir la noticia, bajó los hombros soltando un suspiro —Debo ausentarme por tiempo indefinido, el prototipo en el que estuvimos trabajando está casi listo para ser probado, ¿e imagina quien será el conejillo de indias…?

La preocupación fue latente en esos ojos ámbar, fue tan real que tuvo que apretar los puños para no envolverla en un abrazo y susurrarle que _todo estaría bien_ , como hizo tantas veces en SAO, u ALO.

—Aún no sé cuánto tiempo será… Takeru-san finge no entenderme cuando le pido detalles… y aunque he hecho inmersiones cortas, de algunos minutos, no consigo recordar…

 _«Eso suena peligroso, Kirito-kun…»_

Leer su viejo apodo le hizo sonreír, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta. Trató de cambiar la conversación para que relajara su expresión —¿No te ha sugerido Aki-san que uses un AmuSphere?

Ella negó con su cabeza antes de escribir a toda velocidad _«Aun no me siento preparada…»_

—Asuna…

 _«Es estúpido pero... tengo un poco de miedo…»_

—Es normal que lo tengas, pero ¿por qué no lo intentamos? Yui te echa mucho de menos…

 _«También yo…»_

—Siendo así, podría instalar la _app_ del móvil en tu tablet para que puedas hablar con ella…

Asuna negó con firmeza una y otra vez _«No quiero que me vea así»_

Era entendible. Pero también era cierto que ella podría recuperar parte de su vida normal si volvía a la rutina. Entrar a ALO, hablar con Yui, ver a los demás ayudaría mucho en el proceso de recuperación…

—Pero lo del AmuSphere puedes reconsiderarlo, estarás conectada con Liz y los demás.

 _«Luego de lo que ocurrió en GGO a mi papá no le hace mucha gracia que vuelva a meterme dentro de algún juego de inmersión… Y mi madre pondría el grito en el cielo…»_

Sí, era un buen punto pero él sabía que llevaba razón. Ver que en el mundo virtual ella podría llevar a cabo acciones que de este lado no podía, le ayudaría a sobreponerse, a luchar. Mas si él no estaría presente por un buen tiempo quería que tuviera el incentivo que necesitaba.

—Sé que ellos tienen sus motivos para odiar todo aquello… Pero SAO te volvió fuerte y selló a fuego una personalidad valiente, ALO te enseñó a proteger a los miembros de una _party_ y darles su lugar a cada uno —ella lo escuchaba con atención —GGO demostró que esa subcomandante intrépida estaba más viva que nunca y era capaz de enfrentar cuanto peligro se le pusiera enfrente… Y… te necesitamos —su voz descendió —Yo te necesito.

Ella se ruborizó lentamente y bajó la vista. Sus hombros se encogieron.

—Asuna… —él, al notar que por primera vez la joven parecía sofocada por sus palabras, se animó a continuar —Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado en absoluto… Mi vida te pertenece, hoy y siempre…

La joven se encogió un poco más si eso era posible, se mordió el labio inferior y él advirtió como sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al sostener su tablet con fuerza.

—Te amo… eso no es distinto a ayer, ni será distinto a mañana.

Asuna le dio la vuelta su pantalla y empezó escribir, sus dedos temblaban.

 _«Mis sentimientos tampoco han cambiado…»_

—¿Entonces porqué…? ¿Porqué no podemos…?

 _«No quiero que sea así… ¡Mírame…!»_

—Veo a la mujer que amo, a la guerrera que me deslumbró con su luz incandescente…

 _«Sabes que ni siquiera soy una mínima parte de eso…»_

—Para mí sigues siendo tan hermosa y espectacular como en ese entonces, ¿porqué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, su corto cabello se movió acompañando su acción, sus ojos empezaron a brillar sospechosamente y Kazuto sabía que de continuar las lágrimas ganarían. Pero Asuna era demasiado orgullosa y no le permitiría verla quebrándose.

 _«No quiero que sea así… solo sería una carga para ti… para los demás...»_

—¿Porqué te empeñas en seguir sosteniendo esa estupidez? ¡No me he ido de tu lado en todo este tiempo…! De alguna u otra forma he estado aquí. Porque te amo, y óyeme… —envalentonado por la adrenalina que lo que estaba diciendo le producía, se acercó lo suficiente a ella para sujetar sus manos y apretarlas entre las suyas —Nada, ¿entiendes?, _nada_ de lo que pueda suceder cambiaría jamás lo que siento por ti. Ni tu condición actual, ni la actitud infantil, o la manera egoísta en la que intentas apartarme de tu lado creyendo que lo haces por mi bien… cuando ha sido horrible vivir sin ti… ¿cómo puedes pensar que es lo mejor para mí? Quiero estar contigo.

Las lágrimas brotaron limpias de esas pupilas ambarinas, sus labios temblaron —Ki...Kirito-ku...n…

Su voz aunque endeble, salió con la suficiente fuerza para que él soltara sus manos y la rodeara con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su pecho —¿Por qué intentas apartarme de tu lado cuando lo único que deseo es permanecer junto a ti…? — susurró.

Aquello provocó un tremor en el cuerpo de la muchacha y entonces Kazuto supo que el llanto era inevitable. Asuna se deshizo en sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en su camiseta, en tanto él acariciaba su corto cabello intentando apaciguarla.

—No me alejes de ti…

Descubrió la llorosa faz de la chica y secó sus lágrimas con los dedos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la marea de emociones, sus ojos brillaban, y sus labios nunca le parecieron tan tentadores como en ese momento. Y no lo pensó; atravesó la poca distancia que los separaba hasta que el contacto anhelado fue inevitable.

Pero ni siquiera fue un beso, sino más bien un roce. Una caricia apenas perceptible.

Cuando se alejaron Kazuto seguía sosteniendo el rostro de Asuna. Ella trató de separarse para tomar la tablet, sin duda quería decirle algo y no quería ponerse en la bochornosa posición de usar su voz, la que no podía controlar.

—Sé que te parecerá extraño que te diga esto justo ahora cuando debo internarme en mi trabajo por tiempo indefinido… —suspiró lentamente —Pero no deseaba ausentarme sin haber aclarado las cosas contigo.

—Ki… Kirit…

—Está bien, no hables — puso un dedo contra sus labios frenándola de decir algo impropio, como una negación o similar—¿Me esperarás?

Y Asuna sabía que esa no era una promesa más. Era el juramento previo a una vida quizás llena de altibajos y desilusiones, pero una vida juntos. Por la que ambos habían luchado y seguirían haciéndolo.

Asintió una y otra vez y se limpió las lágrimas intentando sonreír.

.

.

.

 _Cuatro meses después:_

Había contado todos y cada uno de esos días, preguntándose como estaría o que hacía mientras él se sumergía en ese nuevo mundo virtual. Ese mundo extraño que parecía absorber sus memorias dentro del juego, y que lo debilitaba considerablemente.

Pero Seijirou y Higa parecían satisfechos con su desempeño. No soltaban prenda alguna de lo que investigaban, pero decían que _todo iba bien_. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus palabras escuetas y reconocer que el desempeño en su trabajo era óptimo. Por lo menos eso estaba bien, considerando que se ausentaba temprano en la mañana y retornaba a su hogar exhausto en la noche. Daba la sensación que apenas vivía.

El tiempo corría lento, y él la extrañaba demasiado.

Sabía, gracias a su hermana y su madre, que Asuna avanzaba con su tratamiento, de modo lento tal vez, pero firme y seguro. Seguía con sus sesiones de rehabilitación a rajatabla con la enfermera Aki, quien aún pululaba a su alrededor cuidándola. También sospechaba que Kikuoka seguía visitándola cuando él estaba en inmersión, por supuesto ahora lo negaba cada vez que le preguntaba. No era ajeno a la antipatía que Asuna sentía por su empleador; lo consideraba mercenario y engañoso, y nunca fue de su agrado.

Kazuto también hablaba con Asuna a través de su móvil, no todos los días; pero siempre que encontraba un hueco en su agenda le enviaba un mensaje de texto. La cadena de palabras y frases a medias que iban y venían entre ambos, entretejía promesas, reproches y voces de aliento, de _te extraño_ , y de _falta poco, espera_ , representaban el lazo que seguía fortaleciéndose pese a la distancia, a los malentendidos, e incluso a la fuerza de la naturaleza que parecía atentar contra ellos.

Sin embargo luego de muchos días de ausencia allí estaba otra vez poniendo sus pies en ese hospital que siempre le pareció extremadamente lujoso. Casi habían transcurrido nueve meses desde que esa pesadilla empezó. La primera vez que entró con Seijirou fue en diciembre, lo recordaba bien pese a que estaba en estado de shock, porque fue luego de los eventos del BoB cuando ingresaron a Asuna de urgencia. Ahora corría septiembre, el cumpleaños número diecinueve de la chica se acercaba.

—Kirigaya-kun es bueno volver a verte —lo saludaron las enfermeras de recepción mientras le entregaban la conocida credencial que prendió a su camiseta. Les sonrió apenado dando una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Asuna-chan lo estaba haciendo muy bien —dijo una de ellas, y él reconoció a la misma enfermera que cuidaba de _Anna_ allá varios meses atrás.

Le moduló un _gracias_ silencioso, y con esa esperanza galopando desbocado en su corazón se dirigió hacia el elevador.

No le había dicho nada a su hermana, ni a su madre. Mucho menos a ella. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, luego de cuatro meses desde ese último encuentro finalmente iba a verla, y con una nueva y gran noticia que esperaba que Asuna aceptara.

Presionó el botón y se sintió esperanzado.

.

.

Mientras salía del elevador se preguntó si debió llevar algún obsequio. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su novia ¿estaba bien presentarse con las manos vacías cuando hacía tanto que no la veía? Asuna estaba al tanto de lo que su personalidad apática representaba… no debería preocuparse. Pero aún así… ¿estaba bien?

Caminó por el pasillo y al detenerse frente a la puerta, se pasó la mano por su cabello crecido, y, aplacando los nervios de su estómago, deslizó la credencial por la ranura. La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos revelando lo silueta de dos jóvenes que parpadearon incrédulas al verlo.

—Kirito.

La primera de ella, la de gafas parpadeó sorprendida y apenada al verlo. Sobre todo porque éste desconocía que ambas tuvieran un lazo de amistad y pudieran entenderse de alguna forma.

—Shino —la llamó, e inmediatamente sus ojos grises buscaron a la otra ocupante, que estaba sentada a su lado —Hola Asuna, he vuelto.

—Kirito-kun…

Oír su voz, aquella que hacía milenios no escuchaba casi lo desarmó por entero; el sonido fue suave, algo ronco, pero era ella no había dudas. Se obligó a no sonreír para no quedar como idiota. Y la observó libremente desde su cabello corto y brillante pasando por los leggins oscuros hasta la camisola estilo vestido que usaba. Llevaba unas zapatillas livianas ¡finalmente después de tanto tiempo la veía calzada y vestida normalmente!

No sabía que decir, la presencia de Shino le intimidaba un poco —No sabía que ustedes se entendían tan bien… —se tocó la nuca, ellas no dejaban de verlo —Te ves bien, Asuna…

El súbito cumplido la hizo abochornarse un poco. El silencio instalado hizo que la muchacha de gafas se pusiera de pie. Ella también vestía de modo informal, y a los ojos de Kazuto hasta su semblante había cambiado; quizás era el nexo desconocido con su novia que se reflejaba en su semblante relajado.

—No tienes que marcharte Shino, a decir verdad…

—Puedo ver a Asuna en otro momento, Kirito… —le respondió poniéndose el abrigo liviano.

—Sinonon… —la llamó la nombrada tratando de tomar su mano para evitar que se fuera.

—Te llamaré por teléfono —respondió y sonrió. Era la primera vez que Kazuto la veía sonreír —Te dejo en buenas manos.

No les dio tiempo a ninguno de los dos a despedirse, Shino tomó su morral se lo colgó a media espalda y salió. Kazuto no olvidaría la expresión plácida de sus ojos castaños ni la sonrisa transparente que le dedicó, como si silenciosamente le diera las gracias por no montar una escena.

El silencio regresó a los dos ocupantes de la habitación, pero esta vez no era como en las anteriores ocasiones algo tenso, ahora la quietud era amistosa, agradable. Se miraron con cierta pena… Había transcurrido tanto tiempo…

—Desconocía que seguías viendo a Shino… —comenzó, y no supo si sentarse o continuar parado.

Asuna asintió y se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Como si no supiera por donde empezar.

—Ha… venido a verme… varias veces… en todo este tiempo… —otra vez sonaba algo ronca, pero era su voz, en una octava más abajo. Apretó los puños sobre las rodillas como si no supiera qué hacer con sus manos, era increíble que a pesar de tanto tiempo Kazuto aún lograra ponerla nerviosa —Con el… tiempo nos hicimos… realmente… cercanas…

—Eso… eso es genial —musitó incómodo.

La joven asintió —Ella es muy agradable… como bien dijiste… tuvo un pasado difícil…

¿Qué tanto habían hablado esas dos en su ausencia?

—Shino no tiene muchos amigos en la ciudad —le explicó —Y me alegra ver que ustedes se entiendan de alguna forma.

—A mí… también...

—¿Quieres usar la tablet? —le sugirió al notar que cada vez sonaba más inestable.

Negó con la cabeza —Aki-san... dice que debo hablar... para que mis cuerdas vocales vuelvan a acostumbrarse… Pero mi voz… ella dice que es normal…

—Suena sexy… —le dijo sin pensar logrando que ella se ruborizara —Quiero decir, no me costará acostumbrarme a esta nueva versión de ti…

—Pervertido…

Él rió bajo y se le acercó, apoyó la mano en su cabeza deslizando los dedos por su cabello anaranjado que en esta ocasión le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. El rubor se extendió por todo el rostro de la joven ante su gesto —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Me echaste de menos?

—...Te extrañé… te extrañé mucho...— asintió con suavidad sosteniendo sus ojos en un pedido mudo que se acentuó al entreabrir los labios, y que él consintió al acercarse lo suficiente hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron y la caricia se hizo palpable. Un beso. El primer beso real desde que esa pesadilla había empezado.

Kazuto sintió la mano de ella rozándole la mejilla, y el gesto lo estremeció. La había echado tanto de menos, a ella y a sus besos, su tacto tan familiar, y la forma especial en la que retribuía a su cariño. En contraparte él hundió la mano en su cabello y la aproximó más hacia su cuerpo. Estaba sediento de ella y su instinto actuó por cuenta propia.

—Es genial que el príncipe haya vuelto por su princesa, pero por favor no den este tipo de espectáculos en el hospital… —dijo una voz femenina con acento jocoso.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron avergonzados por haber sido pillados en pleno momento romántico. La enfermera Natsuki Aki se encontraba con los puños apoyados en las caderas y les sonreía perversa.

—A-Aki-san… no es lo que...

—Bienvenido otra vez Kazuto-kun —estiró el gesto —Por favor reprime esos impulsos juveniles hasta que te encuentres en un lugar más adecuado… —el rostro del muchacho pareció incendiarse ante eso —Además Asuna-chan debe tomar su caminata acostumbrada… ya que estás aquí ¿quieres venir con nosotras?

La noticia hizo que los ojos grises del joven brillaran como plata líquida. La sonrisa despuntó en su boca, y asintió. Su expresión era de alivio, felicidad, alegría y sosiego por igual. Le ofreció la mano a Asuna y con todo el cuidado posible la ayudó a incorporarse, ofreciendo su brazo como apoyo. La sujetó de la cintura para balancear su peso, y la observó dar aquellos pasos que a él le supieron a gloria.

Mientras salían de la habitación, rumbo al sector vacío que actuaba como área de entrenamiento, aquella peculiar enfermera iba contándole detalles sorprendentes que ni su madre, ni su hermana le habían mencionado. El antídoto, esa droga que él había ayudado a patentar y crear ofreciéndose como sujeto de prueba, era la que había generado grandes avances en la recuperación de Asuna. Natsuki le mencionó que habían suspendido el suministro para que su cuerpo reaccionara a los estímulos y creara los anticuerpos necesarios. Era un proceso lento, pero que iba camino de ser beneficioso. Kazuto no necesitaba dar un salto de fe ante sus afirmaciones, los avances los veía ante sus ojos. Ella podía hablar y moverse.

Tal vez no contaba con la agilidad con la que se la conoció en el viejo SAO, pero su Asuna había vuelto. Kazuto veía la decisión y la seriedad en su mirar ambarino, en las gotas de sudor orlando su frente y en la línea tensa que eran sus labios, signo de la seriedad con la que se tomaba su rehabilitación.

—El apoyo que ha recibido por parte de su entorno ha sido decisivo… —le confió Natsuki en voz baja al verla andando por sí misma. Obviamente la parte izquierda de su cuerpo no era tan competente como antes, pero respondía al tratamiento que se le administraba.

—¿No debería de usar un bastón? —preguntó a su vez recordando aquellos primeros tiempos tras su recuperación del juego de muerte.

—Ella no quiso. Apenas el estimulo despertó en su parte izquierda desechó la silla de ruedas… es un poco terca en ese sentido… —esbozó una sonrisa haciendo alusión a como él actuaba en su propia rehabilitación — La chica de cabello corto y gafas ha sido su apoyo constante, todos los días venía para ayudarle.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, volteó a verla —¿En serio?

—Ellas hablaban mucho, discutían también…

—Huh… —se quedó lelo. Demasiada información que procesar.

—Creo que ya es suficiente Asuna-chan… —la mujer se despegó de su lugar y caminó hacia ella ofreciéndole un botella con agua —Descansa. Kazuto-kun puede ayudarte con los masajes así no siente que no está haciendo nada productivo… —volteó a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ahora entendía porque la pelirroja usaba ropa cómoda, la necesitaba para esas sesiones de entrenamiento. Se sentaron en el suelo frente a frente. A decir verdad durante su primer año IRL había hecho ejercicios similares con ella para que le volviera la sensación a las piernas… De seguro Asuna también lo tenía presente…

—Déjà vu…

—¿Lo recuerdas? —deslizó los dedos por los músculos tensos de sus pantorrillas.

—Misma situación… mismo lugar…

Kazuto se acercó un poco más a ella y sostuvo su pequeño talón entre las manos haciendo una ligera presión hacia adelante —Esta vez saldrás adelante igual que aquella vez.

Asuna le sonrió; un gesto cristalino, sincero, de esos que hacía tanto no veía.

Siguió masajeando sus piernas con mesura, desde las rodillas hasta abajo. Ella a veces soltaba un pequeño respingo ante la presión de sus manos. Pero que respondiera a los estímulos era bueno.

—Kou convenció a mi papá de que me dejara usar un AmuSphere… —mencionó con suavidad.

—¿De veras? ¡Podemos iniciar sesión en ALO…! —pronunció Kazuto exaltado imaginando la feliz reunión con su pequeña hija virtual.

Asuna se mordió el labio por un momento, él conocía ese patrón; iba a decir algo que, seguramente, iba a poner en tela de juicio.

—Qui… Quisiera entrar a GGO… —el joven la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, deteniendo la actividad que con tanto esmero realizaba.

—¿Qué?

Estiró su pierna izquierda con evidente esfuerzo antes de zafarse del agarre de sus manos y sentarse al estilo indio. Se contemplaron de hito en hito por varios segundos.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —no quiso elevar el tono de voz, pero lo hizo. La pregunta resonó en el ambiente vacío. La enfermera Aki los había dejado ser y había desaparecido otorgándoles privacidad.

—Sinonon… dijo que entraría conmigo…

' _¿Sinonon?'_ retuvo la pregunta en la lengua y expulsó el aire sonoramente —¿De veras quieres iniciar sesión allí?

La pelirroja asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Estuviste esperando todo este tiempo…?

—Quería… que Kirito-kun entrara conmigo…

Esa afirmación lo desarmó, apenas eso salió de la boca de la pelirroja supo que accedería aún en contra de su voluntad —¿De veras lo quieres?

—Sí.

—Está bien, pongamos una fecha.

Asuna colocó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y se arrodilló, se movió rápido hacia donde él seguía sentado y lo abrazó por el cuello. El movimiento fue tan brusco que Kazuto debió inclinarse hacia adelante para contrarrestar su peso; una vez estabilizado, se permitió rodear la cintura de la chica y mantenerla cerca de su pecho.

—Gracias…

—No tienes que agradecer Asuna, después de todo siempre acabo cumpliendo tus…

—No me refiero… a eso… —se alejó para verlo a la cara —Gracias por… seguir aquí pese a que... fui muy obstinada y fastidiosa… Aki-san me confió el motivo real de tu ausencia… durante ese tiempo en el que mi madre… quiso trasladarme a otro centro de salud…

—¡Esa boca floja! ¡Se suponía que no debía decir nada!

—No… no merecía que te… preocuparas por mí… mírate… —sostuvo su delgado rostro con ambas manos.

Kazuto sabía a que se refería así que desvió la vista. Por más que estuviera enojado con ella como en ese momento, seguía siendo el pensamiento latente en su cabeza. Eso lo llevó a hablar con los superiores de Kikuoka para crear ese antídoto sustituto al que le estaban suministrando. Representaba el doble de trabajo, pero por su pelirroja haría lo que fuera. Solo que no imaginó que Natsuki lo delatara de esa forma, sobretodo cuando gracias a ella habían evitado que trasladaran a Asuna.

—No podía simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ese otro infeliz se recuperaba y tú… —suspiró serenándose —El hospital militar donde trabajaba Natsuki-san fue la cuna para el nuevo prototipo… Higa-san me dio su apoyo y… pues, el resto es historia.

Asuna hizo presión en las mejillas del joven y acercando su rostro al de él fue al encuentro de sus labios. Kazuto simplemente se dejo hacer; eran contadas las ocasiones en las que ella decidía tomar el control de las caricias, y le encantaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar antes de que el bochorno la venciera.

Empero el beso siguió por varios segundos; firme, diestro. Hasta que la muchacha mermó la intensidad del momento y la caricia se volvió manejable.

Él no cesaba de mirarla, el cabello corto le sentaba de maravilla aunque extrañaba el tacto cuando durante sus apasionadas sesiones enredaba los dedos en él para profundizar sus besos.

—Gracias… Kirito-kun…

—Tú eres muy hermosa —le susurró acomodando los mechones tras su oído y compartiendo ese instante de conexión tan necesario entre ambos. La sintonía de plata y ámbar unidos por el lazo invisible del destino.

—Asuna-chan… —la voz de la enfermera de cabello castaño y sonrisa socarrona se oyó desde la entrada del recinto —Tu familia acaba de llegar, y tu hermano está buscándote… —les guiñó el ojo y alzó la voz —Los pongo sobre aviso para que Kouchirou-san no se encuentre con nada desagradable…

—Tú eres desagradable —le rebatió Kazuto haciendo reír a su compañera.

.

.

Kirito nunca se imaginó volver a poner un pie dentro de Glocken, esa ciudad futurista de Gun Gale Online. Y mucho menos volver a usar ese avatar andrógino que tanta tergiversación le causó. Pero allí estaba otra vez caminando por la ciudad en ruinas evitando mirarse en los escaparates de las tiendas porque no quería sentir pena de sí mismo. Su avatar seguía tan hermoso como siempre, con su largo cabello de medianoche, sus ojos amatista y sus pestañas largas y pobladas.

Se detuvo y activó su menú buscando si tenía mensajes no leídos. En la bandeja de entrada no había más que el exaltado mensaje de Yui que estaba feliz porque volvería a ver a su madre. Pero de ésta aún no tenía señales. Se suponía que debían encontrarse allí, en la plataforma de inicio.

—Kirito.

La voz que lo llamó le hizo darse la vuelta reconociendo a la compañera de esa peculiar aventura llamada BoB. Sinon la francotiradora que en ese momento vestía ropa simple, lejos de su actitud ruda. Pero era la chica que estaba a su lado la que le quitó el aliento. Sin duda _Anna_ se veía tan o más impresionante que antes.

—Ya hemos llegado —Sinon señaló lo obvio, estaba tomada de la mano de la joven como si la hubiera llevado a la rastra hasta ese lugar.

—Las veo —manifestó incómodo porque las recién llegadas no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—Bueno, yo debo marcharme. Traten de no matarse en lo que no estoy presente...

—Si lo hacemos no será de la forma en la que lo imaginas… —susurró irónico, y la francotiradora se ruborizo de pena.

—Asuna si este pervertido intenta algo extraño mándame un mensaje, ¿está bien?

La nombrada rió brevemente —No te preocupes Sinonon.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, la joven de cabello aguamarina abrió su menú y tras navegar por las opciones alcanzó el botón de desconexión y salió del juego.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —aventuró Kirito poniéndose a la defensiva.

—De veras tu avatar es _preciosa_ , debes tener muchos admiradores ¿cierto?

—No te dirijas a mí como si fuera una mujer, sigo siendo yo… —le recordó apenado. Y a su vez la examinó ávidamente; el corto cabello de miel, los ojos grandes y las curvas pronunciadas como las de un reloj de arena… de veras era fascinante verla de cerca. A pesar de la falda simple de jean y la chaqueta negra todo decía a gritos su apodo.

—La princesa, eh… —murmuró sonriendo —¿Te han visto tus admiradores?

—Sinonon los espantó… —reconoció con vergüenza obviando la mirada ceñuda de esas pupilas violetas —Pero dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mí… llevas posponiéndola desde aquella vez en el hospital y no creo soportar más intriga…

—Oh si… —se acercó a ella y desplegó su menú. Varias ventanas superpuestas se abrieron mientras él parecía buscar algo. Finalmente presionó una pestaña, y un artefacto pequeño similar a una lágrima se elevó en el aire ante ambos —Puedes hablar Yui, Asuna está oyéndote.

Ante las palabras la chica se cubrió la boca con las manos y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

— _¡Mamá! ¡Estoy feliz de poder hablar contigo! Papá trabajó en este ítem para poder comunicarme con ambos sin dejar ALO…_ —su voz adoptó un tono molesto que hizo sonreír al espadachín — _¡Él dijo que no me permitiría aventurarme a un mundo de armas…! ¡Pero tenía muchas ganas de verte! ¿Mamá?_

Ella apenas podía hablar. Se limpió las lágrimas a manotazos —Yui-chan…

— _¡Te ves muy bonita, mamá! ¡Papá me dijo que todos te tratan como una princesa…! Y el cabello corto te queda hermoso ¿has considerado hacer ese cambio en tu avatar de ALO también?_

—No creo que Kirito-kun me lo permita… —se secó las mejillas tras mirar al espadachín que enérgico sacudió la cabeza en negación, y se acercó al ítem que flotaba frente a ella —Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi, Yui-chan.

— _Papá me explicó lo que pasó… —_ ella miró al joven con una ceja en alto, éste negó con sus manos _—Pero mamá te extraño mucho aquí…_

—¡También te extraño! Pero… — no sabía cómo poner en palabras la frustración que sentía, por lo que soltó el aire de los pulmones —Pronto iré a Alfheim. Pero mientras tú seguirás cuidando nuestro hogar ¿cierto?

— _¡Por supuesto mamá!_

—Yui —Kirito intervino ahora —Ya cumplí mi promesa de dejarte hablar con Asuna, ahora cumple la tuya y deja de meterte en problemas ¿vale?

—¿Problemas? —la voz de la pelirroja subió una octava en un leve ataque de histeria.

— _Ahhh… ¡No es nada serio, mamá! ¡Fue genial hablar contigo!_

—… Yui-chan…

— _¡Los quiero mucho a ambos! ¡Papá dale muchos besos a mamá de mi parte! Espero verlos en ALO pronto…_

—Será más pronto de lo que imaginas… —terció Kirito y añadió amenazante — Pórtate bien.

— _Adiós papá, mamá ¡Los amo!_

Apenas la voz de la pequeña se perdió, el joven desconectó el ítem y este volvió a guardarse en su inventario. Ni bien alzó la vista encontró la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos color miel.

—¿A qué se refería Yui-chan?

—Nada en concreto —sonrió —Travesuras de niños.

—Tú también cometes travesuras —le rebatió burlona.

—Pues tengo una travesura más que enseñarte… aunque puede ser una sorpresa si tú lo prefieres…

—¿Eh?

—Como ya he terminado mi trabajo de medio tiempo en el _Alicization Project…_ Kikuoka me consiguió una beca para ir a América a estudiar… —ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa al oírle —Quiero que Asuna venga conmigo.

—Ki… Kirito-kun, estamos retrasados en la escuela, tenemos que graduarnos primero y…

—¡Sé que podremos hacerlo! Si estudiamos juntos, y nos esforzamos… —se calló con cierta decepción —¿No quieres venir conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar a tu lado!

—Entonces ¿aceptas?

Anna estrechó su mano con una gran sonrisa —Por supuesto, Kirito-kun y yo iremos a América en el próximo año. Nos esforzaremos para lograrlo.

—Ya verás que todo irá sobre ruedas de ahora en adelante…

—¿Lo prometes?

Acercó la mano cautiva de la chica y la bañó con besos. Sonrió, feliz, y asintió antes de besar los labios de la princesa.

 _Su_ princesa.

 _._

 _Nota.  
_

 _Y finalmente casi tres meses después traigo la culminación de este fic, que nació como un reto que propusimos con algunas de este fandom ^^_

 _Cuando empecé a escribir creí que solo me bastaría con 1k de palabras para encerrar el final, pero a medida que avanzaba me di cuenta que dejaba varios cabos sueltos de los anteriores capítulos, que por supuesto no podía dejar en el aire; por ej la desaparición de Kirito casi al final del capítulo anterior, y la confección del antídoto; además de esclarecer la confusión con Shino, y su consiguiente relación de amistad con Asuna… (la que en el canon aún no comprendo de donde sale. ¡Asuna esa niña quiere robarte al novio!) además de poner en detalle la recuperación de Asu, y demás minucias._

 _Espero haber esclarecido todas las dudas pertinentes, si algo no ha quedado claro pueden escribirme en confianza ^^_

 _Pido perdón a las doctoras que leen esto, la verdad no tuve asesoría médica para iniciar esta parte… ¡Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal! Y si es así, recuerden que esto es ficción (?) Y Sumi no tiene idea de medicina :(_

 _No sé si será que cuando uno vive un episodio triste en su vida como que quiere compensarlo con finales felices._

 _Gracias por haber leído!_

 _Y un gracias GIGANTE a mi beta, mi querida Iri aka irips21 que como una diosa encantada llegó a poner orden a mi escritura. Gracias guapa! corazones para ti por tu trabajo en tiempo récord!_

 _Sumi Chan~_

* * *

 _Pd: Música que escuché: —Remain, by Royal Tailor._


End file.
